In Search The Lost Legacy (AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Star Butterfly es la típica adolescente de 16 años, ella no es consciente de su herencia mágica pero luego de un viernes por la noche junto a su mejor amigo de infancia Marco Díaz. Sus ordinarias vidas darán un vuelco por completo, uniéndose a la alta comisión de magia y luchando contra una misteriosa alianza conformada por los más peligrosos seres de las diversas dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos Lectores les doy una cálida bienvenida a mi nuevo fic, espero que estén conmigo hasta final como mis otras historias.**

 **Primero que todo esta historia es completamente independiente de la serie, pero sigue una temática muy similar en la exploración de dimensiones, aventuras, peleas épicas también agrego elementos de lo que es Sakura Card Captors, Sailor Moon, Tsubasa chronicles, Miraculous: las aventura de LadyBug y algunos elementos de cómic o literatura de aventura, ciencia ficción, terror, ya conocen lectores siempre agrego diversos elementos para dar otra perspectivas**

 **Como dije un poco más arriba esto es completamente independiente de la serie y como tal tenemos una historia muy larga, siempre busco inspiración de otras fuentes.** **Tendremos tres a cinco temporadas, algunas pueden ser cortas y otras más largas, pero concluiré todo esto como se debe queridos lectores.**

 **Estarán los clásicos personajes y nuevos OC originales de mi autoria obviamente uno que otro viejo conocido, pero en su mayoría serán nuevos personajes nunca antes vistos pero lo importante es disfrutar de esta lectura.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capitulo del prologo al final explicare algunas cosas y comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Primera Temporada**

 **Prologo:** **Crónicas Del Universo Como Sus Variaciones**

 _¿Cómo se afirma que el universo siempre ha existido?, o ¿Cuándo tendrá su fin?. Seamos sinceros nadie sabe como inicia o acaba, solo somos parte del universo y sus variaciones pero todos tenemos algún papel el cual debemos interpretar. Se puede decir había una vez o todo comenzó siendo en el más normal de los casos pero comencemos desde el principio._

En el inicio de los tiempo solo existían oscuridad ni el tiempo era como tal pero una pequeña chispa dio inicio a todo. Ese evento provoco el surgimiento de la vida en todas sus formas como sus hogares. El universo es tan extenso como misterioso pero la infinidad de dimensiones es aun más complejo con sus diversas formas de vida como civilizaciones. Estos seres han sido capaces de dominar el viaje entre dimensiones por medio de portales. Pero una raza conocido coma los Mewmanos llevo los viajes interdimensionales hacia otro nuevo nivel.

En su dimensión de Mewni y liderado por el matriarcado de las Butterfly, rápidamente fueron construyendo un poderoso imperio adquiriendo grandes riquezas como nuevas tecnologías, en aquellos tiempos era común ver naves de combates de las más diversas formas y tamaños, un poderoso ejercito se movía por las dimensiones pero entre sus filas contaron con la ayuda de una enigmática raza llamada los Kael-Lumitas originario de la dimensión de Esper.

Los Kael- Lumitas eran muy semejante a los Mewmanos físicamente pero tenia el cabello negro como la noche, de piel pálida pero su rasgo más distintivo era sus extraños ojos rojos al momento de utilizar sus extrañas habilidades. A diferencia de la magia de las Butterfly que utilizaban para dominar a sus súbditos, ellos extraían sus poderes de una fuente aun más antigua denominado Mana.

El Mana era la energía ya existente durante el gran vació e incluso después de la chispa siguió existiendo en todas las dimensiones, nadie sabe como o cuando los Kael-Lumitas dominaron este poder, pero en el inicio del Imperio Mewmano ellos ya eran grandes maestros de esta energía. Muchos de ellos sirvieron a la causa de las Butterfly como soldados pero los mewmanos comenzaron a temer su poder. Sus habilidades iba de generar campos de energía, crear e invocar armas como espadas, lanzas, hachas con el poder de la mente, dar grandes saltos espacios tiempos e incluso los mas hábiles eran capaz de crear su propio portal para atravesar las dimensiones. Gracias a estas habilidades los Mewmanos obtuvieron grandes victoria contra diversas razas pero con el paso del tiempo vino la traición.

En la dimensión de Esper en su ciudad capital de nombre Neo Esperia fue el objetivo principal de los mewmanos comenzando una guerra cobrando la vida de miles Kael-Lumitas. Los miembros de la alta comisión de magia obtuvieron y realizaron los estudios necesarios a la tecnología de la dimensión de Esper pero tras diversos experimentos y ensayos nunca comprendieron el verdadero poder de toda la raza, perdiéndose entre los mares del tiempo y espacio.

En los siglos venideros los mewmanos y su imperio comenzaron un decline e incluso algunas dimensiones y sus razas quedaron libre del dominio de las Butterfly. Quizás fue por azar del destino o un evento cósmico e incluso efecto de la naturaleza misma pero un gran evento sacudió al Imperio Mewmano provocando su caída, la dimensión de Mewni fue devastada, solo un puñado de habitantes consiguieron huir.

 _ **Sobre la tierra.**_

La tierra o conocida por los mewmanos como dimensión T-01, había sido elegido como el refugio de la familia real en caso de alguna emergencia, luego de la catástrofe. La ultima emperatriz Butterfly en medio de la catástrofe ordeno llevar a la princesa al refugio y esperar su llegada pero un miembro de la alta comisión tomo a la futura heredera entregándola a una familia terrestre.

Durante 13 años la princesa creció como una niña normal en el seno de una amorosa familia pero en su cumpleaños numero 14, los miembros de la alta comisión de magia se presentaron con el centro de poder de las anteriores emperatrices pasando de madre a hija de generación en generación. Tras revelar su herencia la joven princesa comenzó su largo entrenamiento para dominar sus poderes y prepararla para enfrentar las diversas amenazas de las dimensiones, poder reparar el grave daño realizado por el Imperio Mewmano.

Luego de 300 años la actual portadora del cetro de poder continua su legado exceptuando por su joven hija y heredera completamente ajena a esta situación como su legado.

* * *

 _ **Dimension desconocida, Mercado Negro.**_

A pesar que la alta comisión de magia y sus miembros mantienen una constante vigilancia en cada dimensión y tratando de mantener la paz, el mercado negro es el sitio ideal para el contrabando, la piratería, el trafico de ciertas tecnología completamente prohibidas, la trata de esclavos e incluso de ciertas sustancias de carácter ilícitas pero en esa dimensión existía un lugar bastante particular. La Cantina Del Gato era un lugar ideal para mercenarios, traficantes, asesinos a sueldos y toda la escoria de las diversas dimensiones como punto de reunión luego de realizar uno que otro trabajo para seres interdimensionales con el suficiente dinero para contraer sus servicios.

Cuando la puerta de la cantina se abrió de un solo golpe, los clientes posaron su mirada en los recién llegados, el primero era bajo seguido de una figura alta y musculosa envueltos en capas negras con las capuchas cubriendo sus rostros.

-¿Estamos a tiempo?-pregunto.

-Este lugar es bastante desagradable-dijo Ludo siendo seguido por su secuaz.-Creo que si-mirando con desprecio al resto de los clientes.

-Amo Ludo-dijo Buff Frog inclinándose un poco hacia su jefe.-Este es un lugar muy peligroso y ruin tratemos de no llamar la atención-sugirió.

-Lo que sea-contesto abriendose paso entre las mesas.

Ludo Avarius era el líder de una banda criminal de nombre teniendo un par de golpes criminales con éxito jactándose de sus resultados con los miembros de sus familia pero la realidad, era que su más fiel seguidor el imponente Buff Frog como segundo al mando, llevaba a cabo los ataques con el resto de los integrantes. Con el éxito de su ultimo atraco, habían sido contactado por un misterioso sujeto.

Luego de tomar lugar en una de las mesas, el pequeño monstruos se mostraba un tanto impaciente pero su secuaz ordeno algo de beber y comer para no llamar a la atención, algunos clientes iban y venia. El imponente monstruo sabia mantener la calma en lugares de la más baja pero Ludo era harina de otro costal.

-Amo Ludo solo relájese-le sugirió en voz baja.

-Ese sujeto me ofreció un importante trabajo y llega tarde- golpeando la mesa.

-Tranquilo, amo-viendo de reojo algunos mercenarios hablando en voz baja.

Mientras Ludo y Buff Frog continuaban en su vigia, la figura de un ser humanoide envuelto en un abrigo, gafas oscuras, llevando una sortija con una piedra negra incrustada hizo su movimiento pero antes ordeno un par de copas y una botella de un licor amarillento.

-Buenas tardes-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Buff Frog poniéndose de pie.-Habla-exigió.

-Tranquilo-dijo tomando lugar frente a Ludo.-Es un gusto en conocerlo-tendiendo su mano.

-Si lo que sea-dijo Ludo estrechando su mano con él desconocido.-¿Tú eres?-pregunto.

-Loth-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Loth Myr-presentándose oficialmente a Ludo.

-¿Loth Myr?- viendo su cabello negro, su traje elegante, aquella sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo pero lo que más llama la atención era su extraño acento-¿Eres el que me contacto?-pregunto.

-Exacto, mi buen amigo- viendo a la camarera traer su encargo.-Gracias-dijo dando un par de monedas a la chica como propina.

-El es Ludo Avarius-dijo Buff Frog.-Debes dirigirte con algo más de respecto-cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpen mis modales-dijo.- No deseaba ser descortes con el gran lider criminal Ludo Avarius-continuando con sus halagos.

-Buff Frog-dijo Ludo.-El señor aquí presente solo quiere ser amable-cayendo en las alabanzas pero el imponente monstruos sabia en el fondo que su amo era fácil de manipular cuando era halagado perdiendo de vista lo importante.

-Creo que debemos pasar a los negocios-indico.-Tengo un serio problemas entre manos con una mujer de la tierra, pero ella tiene una hija y necesito que ambas sean eliminadas-teniendo dos fotografías a Ludo.

-¿Ella?-dijo Buff Frog estudiando a la mujer de cabello blanco azulado y la chica de cabello rubio.-Parecen normales pero creo que esa mujer de cabello blanco la he visto en algún lugar-tratando de hacer memoria.

-En lo personal, ellas son simples terrestres-viendo a Loth Myr colocando frente de él una pequeña caja.-¿Y eso?-pregunto Ludo.

-Su pago- indico.

Ludo al tomar la caja y abrirla una sonrisa de par en par se formo en su rostro viendo las esferas de colores, Buff Frog al ver el contenido quedo completamente pasmado y asombrado preguntándose por la identidad de ese sujeto.

-Esas son canicas astrales-dijo Buff Frog.-Son bastante raras-viendo las 14 pequeñas esferas.

-Esto es una mitad y cuando termine el trabajo le daré el resto-dijo Loth Myr.-Pero necesito fuera del camino a esas dos, es libre de ocupar el método que usted desee-viendo al pequeño monstruo completamente excitado.

-Por supuesto, Loth-dijo Ludo estrechando su mano.-Su problema sera resuelto-mostrando una horrible sonrisa.

Loth luego de acabar el contenido de la botella se retiro del lugar por la puerta trasera percatándose de la mirada desafiante de Buff Frog pero ignorándola por completo, al poner un pie en el callejón detrás de la cantina, se cruzo con algunas ratas y barriles vacíos. Pero un un grupo de mercenarios estaba muerto a sus pies con el cuello roto mientras dos jóvenes de cabello color miel vestida con singulares atuendo lo saludaban.

-Maestro-dijo Olivia sosteniendo el cuello del ultimo mercenario rompiéndolo en el proceso.-¿Qué le parece?-pregunto.

-Hemos mejorado-comento su hermana gemela Ofelia.

-Niñas-dijo en un tono autoritario.-Saben que es muy peligroso jugar de esta forma, ustedes no saben medir adecuadamente sus fuerzas-comento pero sintiendo un poco de orgullo de ambas hermanas.

-Ellos trataron de sobrepasarse con nosotras y fue en defensa propia-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Querían jugar con nosotros-comento Ofelia.-Nos emocionamos un poco-mostrando la misma sonrisa.

-Si eso fue el caso, no veo el problema-bufo viendo los cuerpos inertes de los mercenarios.-Es tiempo de las compras como lo prometí, queridas- empezando a caminar seguido de las gemelas dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-¿Nos comprara esos vestidos?-pregunto Ofelia.

-¿Y esos sombreros?-pregunto Olivia.

Loth Myr acaricio el cabello de ambas chicas y mostrando una gentil sonrisa por sus pequeñas aprendices. Mientas se abría paso por las calles del mercado negro, su mente continuaba trabajando para su siguiente movimiento contra las Butterfly restante, en el fondo no le importaba manipular a Ludo y su banda de una u otra forma eran seres insignificantes en comparación a él y sus planes.

-Solo quedan esas dos, Ludo solo es un peón en mi tablero no me importa si muere o vive, en su momento me haré cargo personalmente y cuando todo se cumpla ni la alta comisión de magia podrá detenerme-continuando su paseo.

* * *

 **Asi iniciamos una nueva historia, pero antes algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Primero los capitulo del fic seran de publicación de una vez al mes, pero el capitulo segundo y tercero serán publicado en un corto plazo para no perder el hilo, saldrá a finales de mayo, la idea básica era sacarlo en el segundo semestre del año pero el entusiasmo me gano.**

 **Segundo algunos sucesos como motivaciones sera explicado en el transcurso, este capitulo es solo la introducción, muchas cosas van a suceder y varios sorpresas tendremos en el final de esta temporada, solo disfruten.**

 **Tercero el concepto de reina Butterfly digamos que me canso un poco así que ahora son emperatrices Butterfly, es más divertido.**

 **Cuarto sobre el Esper en la cultura popular ya sea desde literatura hasta juegos de mesas, este concepto ha sido acuñado en relacion a poderes mentales o habilidades psiquicas. En la historia este poder va en conjunto de la mente y cuerpo en un solo, el resto se explicara por si solo como su poder.**

 **Quinto en esta primera temporada todo ira explicando a su debido tiempo, los capítulos serán extenso, en ocasiones escribiré capitulo para dar pausas y relajar un poco la historia.**

 **Estos son los títulos de algunos capítulos de esta primera temporada, básicamente serán diversos situaciones siguiendo una linea especificas en algunos espectos, como ciertos hechos más ligero de la trama.**

 **-Prologo (Publicado).**

 **-Prologo II: Presentación de Star Butterfly.**

 **-El Legado Parte I: La Típica Vida Adolescente.**

 **-El Legado Parte II: La Heredera Del Cetro.**

 **-El Legado Parte II: El Descubrimiento de Glossaryck.**

 **-Es Tiempo De Magia.**

 **-The RockStar.**

 **Esos son los títulos de toda la primera temporada y tendremos algunas historia cortas de por medio.** **La portada tenemos el concepto de una Kael-Lumitas, la imagen pertenece al ilustrador Jason Chan, todo su agradecimiento correspondiente. Para concluir espero que lo disfrutaran y estén atentos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola queridos lectores buenas días, tardes o noches independiente de donde estén leyendo, antes de empezar agradezco la recepción de esta historia y sus mensajes._**

 ** _He regresado con un segundo prologo haciendo la presentación más formal en este caso, obviamente es una historia con ciertos matices en relacion a la serie pero es completamente independiente una de otra. Ademas he agregado varias nuevas ideas y Oc nuevos en este fic (Creo que esa es la parte más emocionante de todo esto)._**

 ** _Al final realizare otra reflexión, hablare de temas en específicos, vamos con el capitulo dos superduper introductorio:_**

* * *

 **Prologo II: Presentacion de Star Butterfly**

 _Creo que debo empezar con una presentación y hablar un poco de mi persona. Mi nombre es Star Butterfly hace un par de meses cumplí los 16 años, resido en la apacible Echo Creek, California._

 _Vivo con mi madre Moon Butterfly es abogada de profesión, para tener cerca de 40 años, se ve muy bien o mejor dicho ella no aparenta su edad. En ocasiones cuando salimos de compras es inevitable que algunos hombres la queden mirando como si fuera alguna clase de diosa de la belleza pero ella siempre rechaza cualquier intento de citas, es bastante trabajólica siempre tiene asunto que tratar en relación a su empleo y es algo aburrida. Cuando tiene tiempo libre prefiere quedarse en casa pero siempre está pendiente de mi personas como mis calificaciones en la academia,ya manejo sus tarjetas de créditos para hacerme cargo de las cuentas y todo lo demás, ella sabe de mi gran responsabilidad y sabe que nunca buscaría problemas._

 _Pero volviendo a mi persona puedo que decir que soy la típica adolescente con sueños pero en ocasiones tengo ciertas duda para mi futuro, es algo complicado. En la academia tenemos charlas y todo eso…pero aun no decido que voy hacer con mi vida al concluir mis estudios, hasta el consejero escolar el señor Candle le ha comentado de tomarme mi tiempo antes de tomar una decisión._

 _Ahora sobre mis intereses estuve un par de años en el equipo de las porristas, ayudaba a Brittney Wong, la chica más popular y adinerada de todo Echo Creek a crear rutinas y hace unos dos años gane un trofeo por realizar una pirueta en un concurso de porristas a nivel estatal, en ocasiones se me pide regresar al equipo siempre doy un No como respuesta._

 _Nunca conocí o he preguntado por mi padre, aparentemente apenas nací me dejo con mi madre y mucho menos se preocupo de mí. Creo que es mejor no saber quién es él._

 _En cuanto a mis amistades digamos que soy algo distante y fría e incluso me he ganado el apodo de La Princesa De Hielo por mi carácter pero en realidad tengo un amigo…o en otras palabras es mi mejor amigo de infancia y vecino. Se llama Marco Ubaldo Díaz nos conocemos creo que desde siempre hemos estado toda la vida juntos, pasamos los cumpleaños, las fiestas o toda fecha importante e incluso soy como una hija para la familia Díaz._

 _El tío Rafael es un aventurero por así decirlo, es un fotógrafo pero no cualquiera siempre está fuera de casa viajando por el mundo conociendo lugares exóticos, personas de distintos lugares, animales y sitios históricos para la humanidad, trabaja para una importante revista del estado de California por eso siempre está fuera de casa. Gracias a él descubrí unos de mis interese la fotografía todo comenzó cuando tenía 7 años luego de una tarde en el parque mientras jugaba con Marco, vi un ave color azul y rojo mientras estaba distraído el tío, tome su cámara y lo fotografié, cuando vio la imagen me dijo que había nacido para ser fotógrafa e incluso he comprando algunas cámaras y lentes gracias a mis empleos de verano y de medio tiempo, recuerdo cuando estaba en el jardín de niños. El tío iba por Marco y por mí donde pasaba tardes enteras en la residencia de los Díaz._

 _Después esta mi tía Angie la considero como mi segunda madre, suele estar pendiente de mi en todo momento. Con mi mamá se conocen desde la universidad ambas fueron compañeras de habitaciones y se hicieron rápidamente amigas. No es de extrañar que sea como una hija para ella y en la academia los maestros saben que cualquier asunto se le comunica y después se lo trasmite a mi mamá, en ocasiones ella me habla de ciertos asuntos que debemos saber las chicas y todo eso….¿saben a lo que me refiero?._

 _Ella es maestra de literatura en la universidad de Echo Creek y recientemente se ha vuelto novelista dentro de un mes saldrá su primer libro, con Marco somos los únicos privilegiado en leer su novela pero prefiero mantener en secreto el contenido hasta su publicación. Por supuesto no me puedo olvidar del pequeño Andrew el hermano menor de Marco, fui la primera en enterarme de su llegada, es muy adorable, soy su niñera cuando los tíos tienen bastante trabajo es como mi hermano menor y trato de darle un buen ejemplo a diferencia de Marco….y apenas he hablado de él._

 _Ya dije la parte de ser los mejores amigos y criarnos juntos pero recuerdo que era algo tímido y torpe, al llevar a la pubertad comenzó a ganar más confianza en sí mismo practico algo de karate y ahora participa en competencia de bicicross siempre le voy a dar ánimo, pero…él es la única persona que me entiende cuando tengo mis crisis de identidad en relación a mi futuro, sabe como animarme con sus nachos o cuando vamos a comer pizza. En lo personal es bastante relajado, antes se preocupada de la opinión del resto pero aprendió a confiar en sí mismo e ignorar esos comentarios y siento algo de envidia por su actitud._

 _En la academia de Echo Creek existen algunos rumores sobre nosotros como ser esa clase de amigos que tienen en ocasiones relaciones intimas, otros hablan que Marco esta bajo un embrujo…puff como si la magia existiera y todo eso, pero eso fue mi más grande error._

 _Volviendo nuevamente a mí puedo decir que esa era mi vida antigua, digamos que todo comenzó hace un par de días cuando era la típica adolescente de 16 años y como mi vida cambio en un giro muy radical._

 _Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, en mi típica vida adolescente antes de descubrir mi verdadera herencia._

* * *

 _ **Echo Creek, Miércoles.**_

Su despertador sonaba a las 7.15 am en punto ni un minuto antes o después, luego de tender su cama dejándola por completa ordenada y tomar una toalla limpia para asearse. Luego de ocupar la regadera regresaba a su habitación , dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su armario extrayendo un colgador con la ropa seleccionaba la noche anterior.

Ese día miércoles había elegido una camiseta de color blanca, una sobrecamisa con mangas ¾ de color azul, jeans de color grises y zapatillas converse clásica, al comprobar su vestuario estaba en orden y presentable, tomo una diadema de color rojo y su cepillo para el cabello comenzando a peinarlo, en un sencillo moño y mirándose en su espejo.

Tras revisar su celular mostro una leve sonrisa para el evento del viernes por la noche, contando los días ansiosamente, al mirarse por segunda vez al espejo se quedo pensativa antes de ir a desayunar.

-Estoy lista-se dijo Star.

Tras coger su mochila y abandonar su habitación, ignoro por completo la presencia de un gato de color negro con ojos dorados y un collar blanco portando un medallón con el nombre de Mirsot. Merodeando fuera de su ventana, el felino de un salto hacia el vació, se engullo por un portal dimensional en dirección desconocida.

* * *

 _ **¿Genial?, aquí dejamos este segundo capitulo introductorio recuerden que el capitulo 3, 4 y 5 saldrán seguido se publicara pocos días después, básicamente pasaran muchas cosas, tendrá de todo un poco y lo más importante tendremos acción y emoción.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos de portada al villano de turno Loth Myr, esta imagen fue tomada de pinters, no conozco a su autor pero todo los agradecimientos correspondiente al artista por su esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Sin duda introduje varios cambios algunos personajes ya conocidos, tenemos a Marco Jr pero lo bautice Andrew Díaz y varios nuevos Oc, como ya lo dije.**_

 _ **Ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **19windermor: Hola me da gusto ver que estas siguiente este fic, solo ten otro poco de paciencia y tendremos varias sorpresa al dar inicio con los siguientes capítulos, saludos.**_

 _ **Sugar: Hola igual me da gusto ver que te sumas al viaje del fic, traje la parte dos y sobre las canicas astrales tienen varias funciones, más de una sorpresa tendran.**_

 _ **Los dos siguientes titulo son:**_

 **-El Legado Parte I: La Tipica Vida Adolescente.**

 **-El Legado Parte II: La Heredera Del Cetro.**

 **-El Legado Parte III: El Descubrimiento de Glossaryck.**

 _ **Como ya mencione estén preparado el siguiente capitulo sera superduper fantástico para dar inicio de manera oficial a la historia, muchas cosas pasaran, sera de larga duración y sera de publicación mensual, excepto los tres últimos capítulos todo me dedicara exclusivamente en ellos al final de esta primera temporada, recuerden dejar sus reviews como pm, paz y amor lectores hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡BOOM!, comenzamos de manera oficial la historia y sin más que decir iniciamos esta nueva aventura, al final uno que otro comentario más amplios. Queridos lectores y disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

Cuando Mirsot entro en el cuarto obscuro, un fuerte hedor a licor asalto su olfato provocando algo de molestia en él. Pero al abrirse paso observo a una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida durmiendo plácidamente, el felino de paso seguro y elegante dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama mirando con gran reproche a la mujer pero al estar a centímetro de su rostro, un simple arañazo fue suficiente para despertarla. La pelinegra dio un salto cayo al piso directamente y un leve estruendo se escucho por toda la residencia.

-¡Eso duele!-grito y poniéndose de pie conjurando algo de magia.- ¿Qué te crees?-pregunto. Mirsot se quedo sentado en sus cuartos traseros observando con sus brillantes ojos a la mujer de figura esbelta y alta.

-Buenos días, Arella-dijo el gato.

-Sabes que no debes despertarme de mi sueño de belleza, sino me pongo de malas-contesto.

-Si da igual-observando las botellas y algunos libros como pergaminos regados por todo el piso.-Veo que estuviste ocupada.

-¡Auch!...mi cara- viendo el arañazo en un espejo cercano. -Debería meterte en una bolsa y arrojarte a un río-comento.

-O quizás debería poner algo de orden en la casa, darte un baño y dejar de lloriquear por tu novio-contesto el gato.

-Te vuelvo a insistir yo termine con él, sobre este desorden no esta tan mal-viendo el desastre en toda la habitación. -Pensé que regresaría dentro de tres días-sacando en su mente los días transcurridos.

-Ya pasaron cuatro días-contesto.-La tierra es un bastante interesante, pero me dedique la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando a Star deberías verla, ha crecido bastante esa niña.

-Eso es bueno, y ¿Moon?-pregunto.

-Lo de siempre atiendo sus asuntos-contesto.-Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo, vi hace un par de días a un extraño humano rondando por la casa, e incluso espiaba a Star cuando regresaba de la escuela-haciendo memoria de los últimos días.

-¿Pero no le hizo nada?-pregunto.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Ella regresaba con su vecino, ese chico de cabello castaño de piel morena con el lunar bajo el ojo derecho-recordó.

-Eres un travieso espiando a una joven pareja-dijo riendo.

-Dejando de lado tus malas bromas, es tiempo de actuar ese sujeto debe traer algo entre manos y debes ir a la torre para hablar con ellos-indico.

-Sabes que es un suplicio tratar con ellos-mostrando una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Tu qué vas hacer?-pregunto.

-Regresare a la tierra, vigilare a Star y date un baño hueles terrible-bajando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

-Como ordenes-dijo Arella lanzando un suspiro y comenzando a poner orden con ayuda de su magia.

* * *

 **El Legado Parte I: La Típica Vida Adolescente**

 _ **Echo Creek, 9 am.**_

Antes de iniciar su jornada laboral pasaba a comprar en una concurrida cafetería a pocas calles de su lugar de trabajo, un café con leche de soya sin azúcar y un panecillo relleno de mermelada de frutos del bosque. Luego de disfrutar su desayuno en la comodidad de su despacho personal, su secretaria le dejaba todos sus mensajes, citas e incluso un detallado listado de todos los casos que debía revisar para aquel día.

-Miércoles-se dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Moon Butterfly de 42 años era una de las abogadas más importante de la región, había salido de la universidad de Echo Creek como la mejor estudiante de su generación con distinción honorifica, a pesar de la pérdida de su madre a una temprana edad, no fue impedimento para lograr todo lo que se propuso en la vida. Diversos estudios de abogados siempre le ofrecían suculentos contratos de trabajos y jugosos salarios, pero siempre se negaba argumentando que su vida estaba en Echo Creek por su sencillo estilo de vida.

Algunos colegas siempre especulaban de la identidad del padre de Star e incluso la propia Angie Díaz a pesar de su amistad desde la universidad desconocida por completo quien era el progenitor de su hija, los pocos que se atrevían a preguntar recibían siempre la misma respuesta.

-¡Él está muerto!-

Luego de comer su panecillo relleno y medio café bebido, su primera tarea era revisar sus expedientes en relación a sus clientes en su mayoría personas con serios problemas en materia civil, ya sean desde deudas económicas, divorcios, herencia y etc. Recientemente había estudiado sobre los derechos de autos para dar su apoyo incondicional a su vecina y mejor amiga desde la universidad Angie Díaz, para el próximo lanzamiento de su libro, el cual ella ya tenía una copia en la comodidad de su hogar.

Tras concluir la revisión de sus expedientes, comenzando a organizar su agenda para los próximos días y contactar algunos clientes para informales sobre sus avancen, en ocasiones miraba su reloj de pulsera e incluso al tomarse unos minutos para despejar su mente se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo instalado en su oficina. Aquel día vestía una camisa blanca con diseños en las mangas y cuello, una falda negra, un chalequillo gris, un blazer azul con botones de plata y unos tacones color negro pero lo más importante era su sortija con una piedra azul intensa.

Al continuar su trabajo observo su reloj de pulsera marcando las 10 am de ese día, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando su secretaria le informo sobre la inesperada visita de un cliente. Lo cual le sorprendió de cierta forma muchos de sus clientes los citaba en un día en especifico o los llamaba en persona.

-Sí, puede pasar-fue su respuesta teniendo un extraño presentimiento. En el umbral de la puerta había un hombre cercano a los 30 años, de complexión atlética, caucásico, cabello marrón, un bigote y barba, vestido con una camiseta blanca, un chalequillo color azabache, una gabardina con capucha café, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas converse.

-Alexander Hardy-dijo Moon viendo al hombre.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Serios problemas, madame Moon-contesto y cargando en su mano derecha un libro.

Moon le comunico a su secretaria que no iba a recibir más visitar hasta terminar de charla con el recién llegado y pidiendo estrictamente privacidad.

-Toma asiento-indico, estudiando el rostro de preocupación de su colega en asuntos extradimensionales.-¿Qué sucedió?-fue su pregunta viendo a Alex lanzar un suspiro y abriendo el libro.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, Matemática.**_

La maestra Skullnick era una mujer alta y robusta, llevando un peinado fuera de moda como un pésimo gusto al momento de combinar su ropa pero dentro de la academia era reconocida como una de las más estricta maestras, aquella mañana los estudiantes desarrollan un examen de matemática equivalente al 50 por ciento de su nota final del semestre.

La joven Butterfly siempre había tenido problemas en la materia a pesar de tener un promedio destacado, aquella asignatura le traía más de un dolor de cabeza. En el momento de revisar la formula se percato de un error garrafal obligandola a realizar todo nuevamente, al buscar en su estuche el borrador se encontró con la horrible sorpresa de haberlo dejado en casa y conocía a la perfección que la maestra no tendría piedad con aquel error.

-Maldición lo deje en casa- mordiéndose en el labio inferior, pero en ese momento por arte de magia cayó frente a ella un borrador y coincidentemente un chico de piel bronceada, de cuerpo espigando y en forma, vestido con una camiseta color roja, una camisa de mezclilla con las mangas dobladas y desabotonada completamente, pantalones de mezclilla y calzando un par de zapatillas converse clásica entrego su examen y antes de salir del salón de clase, un breve intercambio de mirada entre ambos.-Te la debo-continuando con su examen.

Unos minutos después entrego su examen cargando su mochila al hombro y retirándose del lugar, al bajar un par de escaleras y tomar rumbo hacia el campo de futbol americano, algunos chicos al verla pasar murmuraron entre ellos.

-Es la princesa de hielo- ignorando el comentario y apurando el paso hacia las gradas, cuando estudio la estructura observo una figura recostada, empezando acceder en dirección de él.-Hasta arriba-se dijo. En el momento de llegar observo a su vecino y mejor amigo, recostado con las gafas puestas observando el cielo despejado de aquel día con los audífonos puestos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Marco reincorporándose, de paso guardando los auriculares en su mochila y colocando las gafas sobre su cabeza.-Eso fue algo brutal-comento.

-Creo que esta vez, sacare una A-contesto tomando lugar junto a él y regresándo el borrador.-Gracias.

-De nada-mirándola de frente.

Aquel chico era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, ambos habían crecido juntos y coincidentemente han estado en el mismo salón de clases desde el pre-escolar, para muchos chicos como chicas de la academia, aquella particular amistad era el origen de una docena de rumores, algunos iban que ambos eran novios, sobre la clase de amigos con ciertos derechos entre sí, pero también existían rumores más descabellado como el embrujo de la princesa de hielo o el acuerdo prenupcial entre ambas familias. Al fin y al cabo para la joven Butterfly ese joven de cabello castaño era lo más cercano a una familia y ella lo valoraba sobre todo el mundo.

-La tía Angie, ¿Qué dijo por tu reporte de calificaciones?-pregunto.

-Si sobre eso…-recordando la charla con su madre.-Solo me dijo que debía poner más de mi parte en algunas clases, ya sabes lo que es biología o química, y en parte llegar a la hora acordada después de entrenar en la pista de bicicross.

-En otras palabras, lo de siempre-recordando el regaño de Angie desde su habitación la noche anterior.-Solo debes concentrarte un poco más- revisando su celular en especial su twitter en relación al viernes por la noche.

-Si, Star-fue su respuesta viendo a la rubia de reojo.-Y este viernes, ¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto.

-A ningún lado-contesto desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

-No te hagas-sacando su teléfono celular y leyendo.-Este viernes se presentaran en la dependencias del campus universitario de Echo Creek, la reconocida selección de porristas del estado de California previo a su debut en la competencia nacional-concluía.

-Yo…..-sonrojándose como un tomate-Solo quiero una buenas fotografías-argumento.

-Ok…ire por tipo 5 pm para estar a la hora-mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero la joven Butterfly sabia en el fondo de su corazón, aunque intentara dar un argumento a Marco seria en vano.-Tonto y lindo-dijo en voz baja ocultando su rubor.

-En lo personal Brittney puede ser la capitana del equipo pero tú eras de las rutinas e incluso podrías estar en la selección de porristas del estado-comento pero en ese momento se percato de una figura de una chica de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos acercándose.-Hablando del diablo-indico.

-No otra vez- se dijo Star viendo a Brittney Wong ascender las gradas en su dirección.

* * *

 _ **Dimensión desconocida, Guarida de Ludo.**_

-Ludo, mi amo-saliendo por el portal y realizando su típico saludo mientras el pequeño monstruos, dejaba de lado las canicas astrales.-Les traigo noticias-indico.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esperar-protesto y cediendo la palabra al imponente monstruo.

Buff Frog con el poder de una de las canicas astrales pudo tomar la forma de un terrestre y pasar desapercibido sin ningún problema, en los últimos días estuvo espiando la residencia Butterfly en especial a sus dos únicas habitantes pero de cierta forma al ver a la mujer de cabello blanco ir y venir como de costumbre no pudo evitar tener la extraña sensación de verla en algún lugar anteriormente. Pero su primer objetivo era aquella chica de cabello rubio aprendiendo toda su rutina mientras se la explicaba a Ludo y al resto de sus compañeros.

-Ella sale de su hogar antes de las 8 am y regresa alrededor de las 3 pm, pero siempre está acompañado de un chico que vive en junto, pero creo haber encontrado la oportunidad perfecta de atacar-colocando sobre el escritorio de su amo un cartel.

-Viernes-leyendo y mostrando una horrible sonrisa.-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto a sus lacayos.

* * *

 _ **Oficina de Moon.**_

Alex le explico a Moon sobre un grupo de alquimista que había estado fabricando canicas astrales de manera clandestina, aquella esferas tenian diversos funcionamientos, ya sean de cambiar de apariencia, invocar poderes mágicos, fuerza, velocidad entre otras habilidades por medio de sus usos. La alta comisión de magia regulaba bastante la creación de las canicas astrales autorizando la utilización solo para aquellos usuarios de la magia con fines benéfico para el resto, Alex explico sobre su investigación como agente especial al servicio de la comisión, en relacion a lo investigado y descubierto.

-Cuando llegue al laboratorio, los alquimistas habían sido liquidados y las notas como las canicas habían desaparecido-comento. Moon iba reflexionando cada palabra, pero ella sabía que la creación de las canicas requerían una gran cantidad de materiales, magia y principalmente dinero.

-El problema no son los materiales o la magia, sino el dinero y quien ordenara la creación debe ser alguien con enormes sumas de dinero a su disposición-indico.

-Eso pensé pero lo más extraños, eran las expresiones de terror de los alquimistas-dijo Alex.

-Eso es muy raro-estudiando la evidencia traída por él.-Los miembros de la alta comisión, saben algo-inquirió.

-Prefiero compartir la información con usted, antes que ellos-contesto.

-Si es verdad, posiblemente lo archiven y pasan como 50 años antes de tomar cartas en el asunto-bufo.

-Las únicas pistas es alguien con mucho dinero, sabe mover los hilos correctos y debe ser alguien con grandes conocimientos de alquimia y magia-repasando la evidencia.

Moon al llevar su mano a su reloj de pulsera activo los comandos necesarios transformándose en un pequeño ser mecanizado comenzando a realizar copia de la información, como miembro de la alta comisión podía adquirir cierta tecnología extradimensional para uso de su vida cotidiana y además de combinar con su ropa. Luego de obtener la copia de las pistas, poso su mirada nuevamente en Alex.

-Quiero que sigas investigando y ya sabes cómo contactarme-indico.

-No se preocupe, apenas me entere de algo se lo haré saber-dijo Alex retirándose de la oficina.

Cuando quedo a solas se mantuvo pensativa por unos minutos pero su mayor preocupación, era la falta de agentes de campos pero inesperadamente poso su mirada en la fotografía de una pequeña Star, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ella debe tener una vida normal, yo debo ser la última-se dijo regresando a su trabajo.

 _ **Residencia Díaz.**_

Observo a su pequeño hijo con el chupón en la boca y vestido con una sudadera de color gris, un pantalón deportivo para su edad y una par de zapatillas siguiendo con su mirada a una mariposa tratando de atraparlo con sus pequeñas manos.

-No perdió pista a su hermano-se dijo Angie sonriendo mientras tendía la ropa, recordando como Marco y Star a esa edad exploraban desde sus carriolas el mundo con sus ojos.

Angie Díaz era una mujer proveniente de un pequeño pueblo del estado de Ohio, se había mudado al estado de California luego de ser aceptada en la universidad de Echo Creek, en literatura y residiendo en las habitaciones del campus donde conoció a la enigmática y poco sociable Moon Butterfly. Las estudiantes mayores se compadecieron de Angie por tener a la peliblanca de compañera de habitación, pero lentamente ambas mujeres comenzaron a congeniar volviéndose grandes amigas e incluso Star era como la hija que nunca tuvo, sin duda tenía amor suficiente para tres niños.

Posando nuevamente sus ojos en Andrew no podía evitar recordar a Marco a diferencia de él, el infante era de piel blanca, cabello rizado y de ojos verdes pero era como su hermano mayor y con la excepción de no tener una compañera de juego en todo momento.

A pesar de la ausencia de Rafael por su trabajo de recorrer el mundo buscando fotografías, ella dividía su tiempo sin ningún inconveniente entre sus clases de la universidad, los quehaceres del hogar teniendo la ayuda de Marco, el cuidado de Andrew que en incontables ocasiones Star se hacía cargo de él y podía dedicarse a los preparativos del lanzamientos de su libro titulado El Viajero y La Mujer De La Triste Sonrisa, la trama se ambientaba en el inicio del siglo 20 previa primera guerra mundial en Asia Central, donde un hombre llamado James III de Winchester viaja a la región y conoce a una mujer nativa de la región. En principio había comenzando como un relato corto pero al pasar los meses y con Andrew en camino termino escribiendo un total de 850 páginas. Pronto seria el lanzamiento del libro, en lo personal no le interesaba las ganancias de su libro sino que la historia fuera leía por la mayor cantidad posible de lectores, había sido un largo trabajo de investigación y redacción pero solo faltaba la publicación para darse por satisfecha.

Tras terminar de colgar la ropa y con Andrew siguiendo con su mirada algunas aves, fijo su mirada por unos minutos en la residencia Butterfly percatándose de la presencia de un gato negro posando en la cerca de madera que dividía ambas propiedades.

-Oh un gatito-dijo Angie acercándose al felino.-Solo quiero hacerte un poco de cariño-dijo con una suave voz. El felino se dejo acariciar por ella, debajo de la barbilla. Angie noto el simpático collar blanco y la placa con su nombre.

-Mirsot-leyo en el collar.-Mmmm… es un nombre poco común pero muy original-dijo riendo mientras el gato solo se dejaba acariciar.

El pequeño Andrew al estar estudiando el mundo observo la residencia Butterfly y coincidentemente, una mujer de cabello negro y vestida con ropas pocos convencionales miraba la escena.

-Después habla que soy una desobligada-se dijo Arella estudiando los alrededores de la propiedad.

 _ **De regreso a la academia, en las gradas.**_

-Por favor-dijo Brittney de rodillas suplicando.-Tú eres mi única esperanza.

-No-fue la respuesta de la rubia.

A pesar de ser la capitana del equipo de las porristas, necesitaba por todos los medios la ayuda de Star, antigua miembro del equipo y en ese entonces la segunda capitana, en cuanto al joven Díaz observo la escena con cierta diversión sobre todo a la chica de origen asiático por su ya conocido carácter de autoridad.

-Star, solo necesito tu ayuda unos 30 minutos y nada más-dijo nuevamente.

-Brittney-dijo Star en un tono frio-Estoy retirada y tú siempre has sido creativa con las rutinas-indico.-Eso es mentira-dijo Brittney a punto de llorar.-Siempre tuviste las mejores ideas y te dejaba tomar las riendas, pero ahora somos un asco.

-No seas mala-dijo Marco.-Todos saben eso.

-Sí, hazle caso a tu novio-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Primero no somos novios, somos mejores amigos y por ultimo es nuevamente No-contesto.

-Novios, amigos con derecho o lo que sea-dijo Brittney completamente desesperada continuando las suplicas.

El castaño solo esbozo una sonrisa viendo a la rubia en ese instante, él sabía muy en el fondo de Star, deseaba volver a ser una porristas. Al cumplir los 16 años renuncio de manera sorpresiva al equipo sin explicación alguna pero él tenía una idea de las razones, en ocasiones la chica rubia sufría de crisis de identidad en relación a su futuro recientemente había tenido la idea de ser abogada como su madre.

-Ella realmente quiere ayudar pero es orgullosa para admitirlo-lanzando un suspiro.-Star, creo que deberías ayudarla por unos minutos por los viejos tiempos-propuso. En ese momento Star miro directamente a Marco, en el fondo quería ayudar pero su orgullo era más fuerte en ese momento.

-Por los viejos tiempos-repitió Brittney mostrando una sonrisa de completa desesperación.

Star se mordió el labio inferior viendo directamente al castaño, teniendo la extraña necesidad de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero él decía la verdad, tenía las ansias de ayudar a sus antiguas compañeras de equipo.

-Está bien-dijo Star escuchando el grito de alegría de Brittney.-Gracias eres la mejor-y recibiendo un abrazo y viendo a Marco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Idiota….lindo idiota- desviando su mirada.

 _ **Minutos después, Historia.**_

Su nombre era Jackie Lynn Thomas de 16 años coincidentemente aquella de chica cabello rubio con un mechón de color azul neón, era compañera de salón de la princesa de hielo y el joven Díaz. O en otras palabras ella había estado en el mismo salón de clase con ambos chicos desde el pre-escolar, estaba al tanto de todo esos rumores sobre la extraña relación de amistad, perp en su opinión personal ni se creía ni la mitad de ellos.

-Me pregunto, el porqué de su mal humor-viendo a la rubia tomando asiento a dos lugares hacia adelante de ella mientras Marco se ubico junto a ella. -Psss….-dijo en voz baja-llamando al castaño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-¡Hey!-dijo en voz aún mas baja.- Que le paso ahora realmente se ve algo molesta-inquirió.

-Te lo mensajeo por whatsapp-indico, sacando su celular y escribiendo bajo el pupitre.

Su celular vibro en ese instante, sacando con mucho cuidado y leyendo detenidamente el mensaje.-La persuadí para ayudar a Brittney en el equipo de las porristas, no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento-viendo a Marco.

-Creo que es tu funeral, Díaz-contestando y enviando el mensaje, poniendo atención a la clase pero miro de reojo a la rubia, tomando nota y mirando con ojos de asesinas al castaño.-Esta súper muerto-conteniendo una carcajada.

Mientras duraba la clase, observo a la rubia y el castaño intercambiando miradas furtivas en alguna especie mensajes en clave secretas, coincidente su celular volvió a vibrar y leyendo bajo la mesa.

-5 dólares, a que Star toma su mochila y deja atrás a Díaz-le mensajeo Janna estando a tres puestos detrás de ella.-No voy apostar eso, sin duda va a suceder-respondió y prestando atención a la clase.

Jackie de cierta forma le parecía divertida aquella situación, recordaba cuando estaban en el pre-escolar como Star defendía a Marco de los niños más grandes e incluso ella fue protegida en más de una ocasión.

-El puñetazo a Lars, cuando teníamos 6 años-recordando y tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas la carcajada.

* * *

 _ **La Mansión Errante.**_

Esa vieja casona tenía la inusual habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones sin la necesidad de hacer uso de las tijeras dimensionales, pero en su interior era aún más grande que el exterior en ese momento se encontraba entre un punto intermedio de las dimensiones y leyendo un enorme volumen encuerado en relación a las diversas razas.

- _Kael-Lumitas: los enigmas de una raza tan antigua como el universo mismo_ -leyó en su mente.

Loth-Myr a pesar de sus oscuras intenciones, era un gran estudioso en el conocimiento de las infinitas especies pero los enigmáticos Kael-Lumitas, antiguos soldados del imperio de las Butterfly, siempre le había causado curiosidad aquellos seres y sus extrañas capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones sin la necesidad de algún artefacto solo por medio del poder de la mente, e incluso había contratado a bandidos de poca monta para robar artefactos de origen Kael-Lumitas para su estudio llegando solo a callejos sin salidas.

-Orgullosos guerreros, su dominio en el mana era excepcional y asesinados por los temerosos mewmanos- viendo la ilustración de la extinguida raza y sintiendo lastima por ellos,continuando su lectura, la presencia de sus queridas gemelas se presentaron frente a él en ese momento.-Maestro-dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Niñas!-cerrando el libro.-Estoy algo ocupado-indico.

-Pero maestro ya va siendo hora-comento Ofelia.

-Ellos se pueden enfurecer-dijo Olivia.

Loth-Myr miro su enorme reloj de péndulo percatándose de la hora, ordenando a las gemelas posicionarse a cada uno de sus lados. -Es tiempo niñas- haciendo levitar el libro en dirección del librero y cerrando las cortinas con su magia, por ultimo presionando un botón bajo el escritorio. Cuando las gemelas se ubicaron a cada lado del mago.

Un enorme holoproyector salió del piso de la habitación comenzando a funcionar de inmediato, un rápido vistazo a su presentación personal y las nuevas ropas de las gemelas confirmando que todo estaba en orden.

-Es un gusto verlos, queridos colegas-mostrando una sonrisa y viendo a tres figuras envueltas en capas negras por el holoproyector.

* * *

 _ **De Regreso a Echo Creek, 3 pm.**_

Tras finalizar sus clases en la academia y acceder de todas formas en prestar su ayuda a Brittney, el día jueves y viernes en el horario de almuerzo.-Debes admitirlo-dijo Marco siguiendo a su amiga.-Estas feliz por ayudar provisionalmente a las chicas-siendo ignorado por la rubia.

Star después de terminar las actividades de la academia, cogió su mochila dejando rezagado a Marco, pero el castaño solo se limito a suspirar siguiendo los pasos de ella hasta darle alcance pero solo existía en ese momento la ley del hielo.

-Pareces una niña-comento.

-Tú eres un traidor-hablo finalmente deteniéndose y girándose.-Ya sabes sobre ese asunto, renuncie al equipo y punto final, pero tu señor hablador debías meterte en asuntos ajenos-dándole un empujón. Pero al intentar darle un segundo empujón, el castaño las tomo de las muñecas atrayéndola hacia él.

-Star-dijo Marco tratando de calmarla.

-¡Suéltame!-ordeno.-O te voy a morder y golpear-amenazándolo pero un rápido movimiento de Marco le dio un abrazo y lentamente la rubia comenzó a calmarse.

-Puedes mentirle a todos, pero te mueres de ganas de volver a dar esos súper saltos y piruetas que tu solo sabes hacer-le recordó. Esas palabras de inmediato causaron un efecto en ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, Marco era el único en hacerla entrar en razón.

-Odio eso de ti-comento.

-Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos bebes y no puedes esquivarme, en tu rostro se podía ver las ansias de ayudar y hacer una rutina-contesto poniendo sus manos en su rostro pálido y viendo algunas pecas.-Sabes que siempre te voy a dar mi apoyo en todo, como tú lo hiciste-mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Idiota...y lindo!-respondiendo el abrazo y hundiendo el rostro entre las ropas del castaño.-16 años, siempre nos vamos a cuidar y apoyar-ocultando una sonrisa.

Continuando su camino en dirección a sus respectivos hogares, Mirsot y Arella los observaron a la distancia viendo toda la escena, el felino poso su mirada en la joven Butterfly pero Arella estudio detenidamente al castaño.

-Creo que es un buen partido para Star-comento riendo, mientras el gato solo se limito a girar sus ojos.

 _ **En la azotea, 5 pm.**_

En el momento de apagar su tercer cigarrillo, encendió el cuarto y lanzando el humo, solamente fumaba cuando estaba con mucha presión laboral o extra laboral.

-Necesitamos más agentes para la alta comisión pero solo en muy pocos podemos confiar-se dijo contemplando la ciudad y apagando el cigarrillo.- Desearía enviar todo al demonio, tomar a Star y comenzar en un lugar completamente nuevo- pronto su hija terminaría la academia, luego vendría la universidad, en el fondo le agrada la vida en Echo Creek tenía la ayuda de Angie echando un ojo a Star.

-Odio mi vida- mirando su sortija con la piedra de intenso color azul. –Estúpida herencia un quinto cigarrillo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Residencia Buttefly, Habitación de Star.**_

Luego de despedirse de Marco había pasado gran parte de la tarde revisando sus viejas presentación de sus tiempos de gorristas.-Ese giro nadie lo ha podido superar- anotando ideas y en ocasiones retrocediendo el video en su notebook.-Quizás- pensando en la posibilidad de volver a ser parte del equipo.

Star continuo escribiendo y comenzando a formular la rutina para Brittney y las chicas.

 _ **Esa noche.**_

Cuando el microonda se detuvo busco un guante de cocina entre los cajones, extrayendo un recipiente del interior dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina, enseguida tomo una espátula repartiendo dos porciones equitativa de lasaña vegetariana para la cena de esa noche.-¡Mama!-anuncio.- Esta lista la cena-viendo a Moon entrando en la cocina vestida con una camiseta, un pantalón deportivo y un calzado cómodo.

-Gracias cariño, disculpa siempre prometo hacer una cena pero ya sabes el trabajo, reuniones y…..entre otros asuntos-comento.

-No te preocupe, hemos sobrevivido comiendo alimentos congelados y podremos seguir adelante-mostrando una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Prometo al menos tener este fin de semana, una cena-acariciando el cabello de Star. Fue una cena con la ya mencionada lasaña vegetariana, zumo de fruta recién exprimido por la joven Butterfly y una charla de madre e hija.

-Me disculpo nuevamente por no asistir a la noche de padre y maestros-dijo Moon.

-La tía Angie, siempre trae el reporte y te enseño mis exámenes cuando me son entregados.-Star en ocasiones sentía una especie de barrera invisible provocando una extraña distancia entre ambas, pero Moon parecía tratar de tocar algún tema en particular pero buscado de inmediato otro asunto para el último bocado, la joven Butterfly le hizo cierto comentario a su madre en relación a su trabajo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo-inquirió a su madre.

-Si querida, puedes preguntarle sobre lo que sea-mostrando una sonrisa. -Déjame adivinar…¿Chicos?-pregunto.

-No-fue su respuesta.- Es sobre tu opinión de los abogados-comento.

-¡Oh!...eso-dijo esfumando toda posibilidad de una charla en relación a los chicos.- Si, querida puedes preguntar.-Star se quedo viendo a su madre, formulando su pregunta en ese instante.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión de los abogados?-pregunto.

-Mi opinión-dijo.-Ellos….digamos….que…en lo personal son seres despreciables que viven del dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás-comento esbozando una tosca sonrisa.

-Pero mamá, tus eres abogada-índico.

-Esa es la gran diferencia, yo tengo a mi pequeña Star-contesto mostrando una sonrisa calidad.

Pero nuevamente esa extraña barrera surgía entre ambas, había algo que las separadas y las distanciaba sin explicación alguna, Moon deseaba decir algo más pero sus deseos de ver a su hija, en tener una vida normal se lo impedía, pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal se hizo escuchar.

 _ **Minutos después, cocina.**_

Star le indico a Moon que debía hablar con Marco sobre algo en relación a la academia, lo cual no fue problema, mientras ella y Angie debía charla algunos asuntos importantes. la peliblanca sirvió dos vasos y extrajo de la nevera algo de zumo recién exprimido por la rubia, comenzando a charla como de costumbre varios temas entre ellos los chismes del vecindario, la próxima publicación del libro de Angie y la academia.

-Realmente ella va bien-leyendo el reporte de calificaciones.-Esta niña me gustaría que saliera un poco más, pero al menos tiene a Marco.

-Ojala Star pudiera transferir un par de calificaciones a Marco, pero no va mal solo es algo relajado y solo piensa en el bicicross-recordando su ultima charla.

-Marco era bastante tímido e inseguro pero verlo ahora se ve mucho más feliz-comento.

-16 años y contando-recordando como ambos jóvenes han ido creciendo juntos y de lo inseparables que se han vuelto.-No me lo imagino alejados-riendo igual que Moon.

-Jajajaja-lanzando un suspiro.-Es verdad, es imposible tenerlo lejos entre ellos, prácticamente son como un equipo y si el otro no esta presente se vuelve un desastre sus vidas.-16 años y contando-se dijo.-¿Has sabido de Rafael?-pregunto.

-Si, aun esta en Birmania, buscando a esa pareja de tigres y luego debe buscar un mono muy raro-recordando la ultima videollamada.

-Rafael tiene suerte, es como un explorador, tiene aventuras, conoce lugares increíbles y personas-recordando varias de las charlas.

-Mientras no sea Islandia-comento Angie.

-¿Aun no superas ese incidente?-pregunto.

-Esa isla debe desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-comento, de paso recordando los relámpagos, el volcán y las ovejas que trataron de comer su cabello en su luna de miel.

-Quizás debamos tomar a los chicos y viajar a Birmania-comento Moon.

-Es algo húmedo y muchos insectos extraños-recordando las fotografías enviada por su esposo.-Hablando de animales, no veo a tu nueva mascota-inquirió.

-¿Mascota?-dijo confundida.

-Ese lindo gato-contesto.

-Gato-se dijo-Sabes que no me gustan muchos los animales pero como era ese tal gato-viendo a su amiga.

-Era un gato de color negro y tenía un simpático collar color blanco con un medallón, con un nombre con la letra M-tratando de hacer memoria con el nombre.-Mir….pero era bastante original.

-Mirsot-se dijo Moon posando su mirada en la ventana de la cocina y viendo al susodicho animal lamiéndose los bigotes.-Significa que ella esta cerca-escuchando atentamente a Angie.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, Habitación de Marco.**_

-¿Has pensado en alguna rutina?-pregunto viendo a la rubia sosteniendo a su hermano.

-Si tengo algo en mente, estuve pensando y recordando mis viejos movimientos-contesto.-Sostén a Andrew-indico.

Marco acomodo a su hermano en su regazo, viendo como la rubia tomaba distancia entre ellos y realizando rápidamente varios movimientos, el pequeño Andrew miraba completamente hipnotizado a Star en cada giro en el pequeño espacio de la habitación no era impedimento alguno para ella. -Siguen en forma-se dijo Marco viendo a la rubia terminar la rutina en un split perfecto.-Bravo-aplaudiendo igual que Andrew riendo por la rutina.

-¿Les gusto?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-contesto.-Solo mira a Andrew, no deja de reír y aplaudir con sus manitas-comento.

-Gracias querido-publico realizando una reverencia a sus dos únicos espectadores.-Eso pienso mostrarle a Brittney y las chicas.-Sin duda alguna, van a estar más que satisfecha con esa rutina-comento viendo al castaño girarse en la silla de escritorio arrojándole en las manos un barra de chocolate.-¿Y esto?-pregunto.

-Chocolate-contesto devorando la barra.

-Ya cene-viendo a Marco disfrutando de la golosina.-Sabes que si comes de esa forma, te vas a poner gordo-indico.

-¡Oh, por favor!-dijo.-He comido como un cerdo casi toda mi vida y siempre mantengo mi peso, es algo natural-restando importancia a los dichos de Star.

-Seguro-bufo viendo a Andrew con ganas de comer chocolate.-Ven acá-tomando al infante.

-Creo que quiere un poco.

-Es un bebe debe comer algo acorde a su edad, no basura como tú.

-Deberías verlo a la hora de cenar, mi mamá no puede saciarlo con nada.

-Andrew-viéndolo directamente.- No seas como tú hermano, trata de ser un mejor chico, hazlo por mí-mientras el pequeño reía por el comentario.

Marco solo contuvo una carcajada, mientras la rubia jugaba con su hermano aquel comentario no le incomodada en lo más mínimo, ambos se apreciaban como eran realmente y disfrutaban sus tiempos juntos como los mejores amigos.

-Quizas podrías ser un poco como Marco-viendo a Andrew mostrando la misma sonrisa.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, en ese momento.**_

Luego de despedirse de Angie, lanzo un suspiro percatándose de la presencia de Mirsot en la comodidad de su hogar, específicamente en uno de los sillones del amplio living.

-Se te ve algo cansada-comento el gato.

-Si me veo así es por tenerte en mi hogar y dime…¿Dónde está?-pregunto.

-En la cocina-contesto. Moon lanzo un segundo suspiro caminando en la dirección indicada, seguida del felino manteniendo silencio, ya era difícil tener ambas mujeres pero debía verse las caras de todas formas, al poner un pie en el interior de la cocina. Moon observo a una mujer esbelta, de piel pálida, vestida con extrañas ropas asaltando su nevera.

-¿Deseas algo?-pregunto.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo al sacar la cabeza de la nevera, tenía entre sus manos una gaseosa de cola dieta, algo de queso como embutidos y en la boca una galleta sostenida solo por los dientes.

-Hola-regresando a su lugar las cosas y acercándose como si fuera una pequeña niña.-Querida Moon-mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Quieta-levantando el pie y manteniendo cierta distancia. –Arella- inquirió en ese momento.

-Dame un abrazo- tratando de acercarse.-Yo no muerdo.

-No, pero haces cosas peores-poniendo cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto viendo a la mujer y al sonido del estomago de Arella, fue necesario para apelar el lado compasivo de la peliblanca.

-Toma asiento voy a hacerte algo de cena-comento.

-Si Moon-mostrando una sonrisa pero Mirsot de un salto observo la escena y hablando.-¿Y Star?-pregunto.

-En la residencia Díaz, con Marco esos dos son inseparables-comento revisando la nevera.-Los vimos esta tarde, ellos venían de regreso y se abrazaron, creo que alguien debe hablar de ciertas cosas de chicas-escuchando el comentario de Arella.

-Ese chico Díaz, sabe cómo llevar a Star pero creo que debes apartarlo de él-indico de un rápido movimiento tomo por sorpresa al felino del cuello aplicando algo de fuerza, con una expresión de completa rabia por los dichos.

-No interfieras en la vida de mi hija ni de Marco, es un chico único y les debo mucho a Angie y Rafael-conjurando en su mano libre algo de magia.-¿Comprendes?.-Moon-dijo Arella rescatando al felino y separando a la peliblanca. –Mirsot, solo hizo un pequeño comentario-tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Cof..cof….cof, no es necesario tanta violencia-recuperándose.- Era una sugerencia.

-Ambos guardeses las sugerencias para sí mismo, mi hija debe tener una vida normal como toda chica de su y Arella se miraron entre si, comprendiendo en ese minuto que Moon estaba algo alterada por su presencia.-Solo queremos ayudar-dijo Arella.

-Moon, estamos del mismo bando pero creo que debes saber que estas al tanto de todo-inquirió el felino viendo a la peliblanca.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Pero Star puede volver en cualquier minuto y dejaremos esta charla para mañana en la noche-indico.

-Pero…-dijo Arella tratando de discutir el asunto.-Por mi bien-dijo Mirsot.-Igual tendré un ojo puesto en Star-abriendo un portal dimensional en la cocina de la residencia.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, Academia de Echo Creek.**_

En la pista de atletismo había sido el lugar designado por Star, las chicas del equipo de porristas e incluida Brittney estaban emocionada por verla con la sudadera de la academia, pantalones cortos deportivos y zapatillas deportivas, a punto de iniciar la rutina que había pensando.

-Hola chicas-viendo a sus compañeras completamente emocionadas.-Estuve viendo algunos viejos videos, creo tener una idea, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo tenemos solo el día de hoy y mañana viernes como prometí a Brittney-todas las chicas estaban animadas escuchando con atención las instrucciones.-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto Sabrina, la chica con la peor suerte de todas.

-¿Qué increíble rutinas has pensado?-pregunto Megan.

Pero en ese momento observo sobre su hombro a Marco seguido de Alfonzo y Fergunson, tomando lugar en las gradas, la rubia oculto una sonrisa por ver a su mejor amigo por presentarse a darle algo de apoyo.-Llego el caballero de la princesa de hielo-comentaron todas las chicas, pero Star ignoro por completo los dichos de las chicas.-¿Por qué debes ser un lindo idiota?-se pregunto.

En cambio Mirsot estudio a la joven Butterfly mientras duraba la práctica, y garantizando en todo momento la seguridad de la heredera del cetro de poder, por cualquier amenaza.-Ella solo disfruta su vida normal, pero el mal ha comenzando a moverse.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que sea de su total agrado, fue muy inesperado este capítulo tercero, recuerden el cuarto y quinto vendrán bastante seguido, en principio estaba divido en dos parte el legado perdido pero por temas de continuidad de historia y tiempos, decide dividirlo, los dos siguiente serán sumamente extensos, tendremos acción, emoción y principalmente revelaciones inesperadas.**_

 _ **Ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias, realmente he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este fic.**_

 _ **Sugar: Gracias, ya iniciamos esto y es tiempo de poner todo el entusiasmo.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos de portada al nuevo Oc Alexander Hardy, imagen tomada de pinterest, no conozco a su ilustrador pero todos los agradecimientos correspondientes.**_

 _ **Datos de interes:**_

 _ **-Tenemos a Marco Jr por lo que leyeron, está en sus 7 meses de nacido.**_

 _ **-Loth Myr tiene sus propios planes y más asociados.**_

 _ **-Mirsot es un gato bastante peculiar y posee varias habilidades, como abrir portales. Con Arella ambos están del lado de la alta comisión de magia.**_

 _ **-Rafael se pasa gran parte de su tiempo viajando por el mundo.**_

 _ **-Lo del padre de Star se explicara en su momento.**_

 _ **-Alex Hardy, también es otro agente de la alta comisión.**_

 _ **-Las canicas astrales cumplen varias funciones.**_

 _ **Los siguientes capitulo se titulan:**_

 ** _-El Legado Parte II: La Heredera Del Cetro._**

 ** _-El Legado Parte III: El Descubrimiento de Glossaryck._**

 _ **Recuerden por lo restante de este mes, este fic tendrá hasta el capitulo 5 publicado, solo disfruten esta nueva historia y en cada mes tendremos un capitulo nuevo serán de larga duración, pueden dejar sus pm como reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, actualización queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola queridos lectores, buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de donde me lean, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte o el legado parte II. ahora vamos con los**_ _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Bicq19: Ahora vamos en tierra derecha los sucesos del gran cambio de Star, sobre la ausencia de los padres, primero en el caso de Rafael se encuentra viajando por el mundo, es fotógrafo de una revista muy parecida a National Geografic, donde recopila imágenes de lugares, personas y animales de diversas partes del mundo. En cuanto al padre de Star lentamente iré haciendo mención de su ausencia, solo pido algo de calma.**_

 _ **SugarQueen97: Me alegro, ya es una relación de amistad de años a diferencia de la serie, ambos ya tienen más libertades de hablar entre sí, es otro nivel de confianza que existe entre ellos.**_ _ **Quien sabe todo puede suceder en el futuro.**_

 _ **Bien queridos lectores, espero que estén listo para este siguiente capítulo, tendrá mucha emoción y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

El hogar de la familia Butterfly era la típica residencia norteamericana, la propiedad contaba con un jardín delantero como trasero, una entrada de vehículo, la edificación se dividía en dos plantas más un sótano, con diversas habitaciones, dos baños, una amplia cocina, cuarto de lavado, una terraza con dirección hacia el patio trasero para disfrutar la brisa de verano y una chimenea. En otras palabras una casa común y corriente a los ojos de los vecinos terrestres pero aquellos seres interdimensionales usuario de la magia, mostraba una cara muy distintas en especial con su primera medida de defensa siendo una barrera mágica gracias al cabello de los guerricornios aprovechando sus beneficios mágicos, la segunda medida consistía en runas mágicas que protegen puertas y ventanas del exterior.

El sótano es el acceso hacia la base de operaciones de Moon Butterfly, bajo la residencia se encuentra un autentico centro de mando, incluyendo un laboratorio de alquimia como de desarrollo tecnológico, área de entrenamiento con el equipo adecuado, armería, un enorme cuarto con capacidad de albergar 20 agentes para la alta comisión de magia, enfermería y una sala recuperación, biblioteca y un hangar.

En otras palabras todo instalado en un apacible vecindario en Echo Creek California. Luego de confirmar que su hija estaba durmiendo, descendió hacia el sótano directamente quedando de frente conun viejo reloj de péndulo ajustando las manecillas permitiéndole el acceso directo hacia un ascensor oculto.

-Abajo-presionando uno de los dos únicos botones.-Ya es media noche, quizás esté trabajando-se dijo.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo y descendió recorrió los pasillos del centro de mando pero al ir avanzando, el inconfundible sonido de una canción en un idioma poco conocido en la tierra pero muy entendible para ella. -Heavy metal demoniaco, nada de mal pero hay mejores temas- deteniéndose frente a la puerta y entrando en el laboratorio.-¡Simone!-pero no recibiendo respuesta, lanzo un suspiro y apagando el reproductor de música.

-Buenas noches-dijo una chica de cabello castaño, menuda, delgada, pálida, con algunas perforaciones en su oreja derecha y gafas.-Creo que son buenas noches o buenos días-mirando el reloj.

-Es algo tarde, o quieres adelantar algo de trabajo-inquirió la peliblanca.

-Es mi trabajo, además no tengo grandes planes solo tengo este empleo-contesto.

Simone Hardy era la hermana menor de Alexander Hardy, era la única residente en los niveles secretos de origen mewmano y terrestre, es la encargada del área logística, tecnológico y el más amplio conocimiento de las dimensiones a pesar de tener tan solo 20 años, en otras palabras una autentica genio para su corta edad.

-¿Cuál es tu ultima invención?-pregunto.

-Es una nueva clase de aleación para su armadura, será más ligera pero igual de resistente-explico en breves palabras.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-Veo que te gusta innovar-comento.

-Sí, algo así-estirándose en la silla.-Es raro verla aquí abajo, en especial con Star durmiendo y todo eso-indico.

-Sí, pero tengo una reunión con Arella y Mirsot-lanzando un suspiro.

-Auch-dijo viendo a su superior.-Realmente es algo bastante complicado-acomodándose las gafas. Luego de despedirse Moon camino hacia la biblioteca, lanzado suspiro tras suspiro y de paso tratando de mantener la calma.-Creo que una bufanda de gato no sería mala-se dijo.

* * *

 **El Legado II: La Heredera Del Cetro**

 _ **Viernes 10.30 am, clase de artes.**_

Como todos los viernes la clase de artes, era el perfecto lugar para charlar libremente y hasta comenzar a planificar el fin de semana, en ocasiones había ciertas conversaciones sobre algún suceso en específico y aquel viernes no fue la excepción o mejor dicho la pareja favorita de todos los chicos como chicas no perderían esta oportunidad de especular.

-La princesa de hielo, está ayudando a Brittney con la porrista y dicen que su amigo con beneficios la persuadió para hacerlo-era lo que se hablaba en los pasillos e incluso en la sala de maestro el rumor había llegado a sus oídos, hasta el director Skeeves se emociono con la noticia.

Pero la joven Butterfly ignoraba esos comentarios e incluso Marco le causaba cierta diversión, ambos jóvenes conocía todos esos rumores en relación a su amistad, mientras la clase de artes continuaba algunas chicas como chicos miraban a la rubia con ojos inquisitivos mientras ella plasmaba un tazón de fruta, en el lienzo y tratando de concentrarse.

-Creo que la hora del almuerzo va ser bastante interesante-se dijo y observando detenidamente el tazón.-Falta una manzana-percatándose de la ausencia de la fruta y llevando su mirada hacia él responsable.

-Esta algo amarga-comento Marco comiendo la manzana.-¿Quieres?-pregunto.

-Es para la clase-dijo en voz baja. –Regrésala-ordeno.

-No, tengo hambre-contesto.

-Por amor al cielo-se dijo Star, girando los ojos y continuando con su dibujo, al comenzar a colorear su dibujo miro sobre su lienzo viendo específicamente a Brittney como algunas porristas charlando con una sonrisa. –Después de almuerzo debo ir a la segunda sección, luego a la universidad a ver el espectáculo-posando nuevamente sus ojos en Marco terminando la manzana.

-Quizás una de las bananas-comento.

 _ **Oficina de Moon, en ese momento.**_

-La muerte de los alquimistas, las canicas astrales, un extraño merodeando por la casa y una extraña desaparición en Santa Olga, la gran academia de magia de las dimensiones-se dijo.

Moon había quedando charlando hasta muy entrada la noche con Mirsot y Arella, durmiendo tan solo tres horas repasando en su mente los últimos sucesos, primero había sido el asunto de la extraña muerte de los alquimistas y las canicas astrales informadas por Alex Hardy, el extraño asunto del hombre merodeando comentado por Mirsot y aquella mañana antes de salir, Simone le informo un extraño reporte de una estudiante de Santa Olga, la gran institución de magia para jóvenes princesas donde eran capacitadas para dominar sus poderes, pero en su opinión personal aquel lugar era una cárcel de una forma otra.

-Rhombulus y Hekappo, fueron a investigar pero una estudiante educada en el manejo de la magia podía ir o venir cuando quisiera-tratando de suponer aquel escenario. -Quizás un chico, están en aquella edad-viendo la fotografía de su hija.

Luego de dejar a un lado los asuntos dimensionales, era tiempo de dedicarse a sus clientes principal debía tratar con dos divorcios y una herencia entre 5 hermanos luego de la muerte de su señora madre, con café en mano y un sándwich de queso fundido, puso manos a la obra estudiando cada asunto, básicamente el asunto de la herencia era fácil solo debía ser lo más equitativamente posible pero lo realmente complicado, era los divorcios donde se involucraban a niños pequeños.

-Se casan todos felices y luego quieren terminar todo, los niños pagan las consecuencias- se dijo mirando por segunda vez el retrato de su hija. –Inútil, cobarde e inmaduro, Star nunca va a necesitar de ti-recordando al padre de la joven Butterfly, volviendo a concentrarse.

Una hora después, terminado de tomar nota de cada detalle de sus próximos casos, se coloco de pie para estirar las piernas y de paso tomando entre sus manos el periódico local echando un rápido vistazo.

-Un conductor fue atacado en medio de la carretera por un extraño animal-leyendo con detención el artículo.

 _ **Mientras en la torre de la alta comisión de magia.**_

Glossaryck era un pequeño hombre de color azul, con un cristal en su frente, vestido de ropas blancas y botas de color morado. En el pasado había sido alto consejero de la emperatrices Butterfly e incluso su maestro en el dominio de la magia luego de la caída del imperio Mewmano y con la heredera del cetro de poder exiliada en la tierra, se había traslado a residir en la torre de la alta comisión de forma temporal y alternando con la tierra la educación de la próxima heredera de turno, enfrentando las dudas de la perdida del legado Butterfly.

Aquel día se había reunido con el primer ministro Lekmet, el encargado de encontrar las fuentes de magia oscura y carcelero, de nombre Rhombulus, la encargada de las tijeras dimensionales Hekappo y por el último el encargado del espacio-tiempo llamado Onmitraxus Prime, cada miembro de la comisión debía asegurar que todo estuviera en orden con ayuda de los pocos agentes dimensionales con los que contaban.

-Buenos días-dijo viendo al resto de sus colegas.-Supongo que esta reunión importante debe tener su razón, tenia hora al spa-comento.

-Coincidentemente tenías una hora al spa, justo en este día cuando solemos reunirnos-bufo Hekappo.

-Balidos-dijo Lekmet tratando de calmar los ánimos.-Dice que debemos centrarnos en lo importante-intervino Rhombulus.

-Estas reuniones son importantes-tomo la palabra Onmitraxus.

-Si como sea-lanzando un suspiro el hombrecillo.-Bien, iniciemos esta tan divertida reunión ahora-flotando desde su lugar.

La primera en hablar fue Hekappo sobre la extraña desaparición de la joven princesa de Santa Olga, por medio de la investigación realizado en su habitación, había desaparecido en medio de la noche como si nada e incluso ninguna de las estudiantes colindante a la habitación habia oido o visto algo raro, los padres de la chica estaban completamente furiosos contra la directora de la institución.

-Ni la puerta forzada, rastro de magia o algo inusual, incluso revisamos las cámaras de seguridad solo desapareció-comento Hekappo.

-Tampoco rastro de mal o algo extraño-secundo Rhombulus.

-Eso sí es raro-se dijo Glossaryck.-Enviaremos a uno de nuestros agentes encubiertos para dar inicio una investigación más profunda-comento y pasando al siguiente asunto de la agenda.

-Balidos-dijo Lekmet.

-Dice que debemos tratar sobre el asunto del mercenario ThunderBolt-tradujo Rhombulus.

-Ese si es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Hekappo.

-Aquel sujeto siempre escapa en el último instante-afirmo Onmitraxus.

Dentro la extensa lista de criminales interdimensionales, el mercenario ThunderBolt era el más buscado de todo, nadie sabe realmente cual es su nombre, ni su aspecto oculto bajo un casco y ropas negras, un gran luchador como inteligente. En incontables ocasiones se le han tendido emboscada, nadie sabia como encontraba una forma de huir e incluso humillando a cada miembro de la comisión.

-Los hemos perseguido por 25 años-haciendo memoria Glossaryck.-Ni Moon le ha podido dar caza-se dijo.

-El muy infeliz, se burla de nosotros-dijo Rhombulus recordando cómo fue engañado y derrotado.-Lo voy a poner en un cristal y lo enviare más allá del espacio tiempo-afirmo.

-Ni mis clones lo han podido cazar –dijo Hekappo.

-Necesitamos más agente-comento Onmitraxus.-Somos muy poco, los criminales interdimensionales van en aumento y nosotros no damos a vasto.

-Pero en quien podemos confiar, Moon se opone rotundamente a que Star herede el cetro de poder-afirmo Hekappo.

-Ese asunto, los hemos discutido con ella en varias ocasiones pero siempre es la misma respuesta-dijo Glossaryck recordando su ultima charla.-¿Otro asunto?-pregunto.

Los miembros de la alta comisión quedaron en silencio, lentamente cada uno de ellos regreso a sus tareas, en sus respectivas dimensiones. En cuanto a él confirmo que estaba completamente a solas, hizo levitar el control remoto y presionando un par de botones.

-Es tiempo de ver cómo le va a la joven Butterfly-se dijo en ese minuto, invocando una silla de playa y algunas botanas para disfrutar del espectáculo, observando por el espejo mágico a Star.

 _ **Gimnasio de la academia.**_

-Una vez más-dijo Star haciendo correr la canción.

Las chicas del equipo observaron en silencio la rutina de la rubia, ella comenzó manteniendose estática en su lugar pasando a un par de giros, piruetas y volteretas. Brittney Wong con cámara en mano grababa sin perder ningún segundo a la rubia, aprovechando la oportunidad antes de la hora límite.

-¡Whoa!-exclamaban las chicas al verla realizar la rutina.-Ella no perdido el ritmo-comentaban en voz baja.

Durante los tres breves minutos que duro la rutina demostró frente a sus antiguas compañeras, sus habilidades seguían intacta e incluso realizaban con gran destreza un par de piruetas como solo ella sabe ejecutar, concluyendo toda la presentación en un split a la perfección.

-Bravo-dijeron todas las chicas aplaudiendo.

Star al reincorporarse volvió a percibir aquella sensación de adrenalina con tan solo escasos minutos debía impresionar a una multitud por completo, ese hormigueo la invadió completo y teniendo el deseo de más.-¿O tal vez?-se pregunto y antes de poder tomar alguna decisión, Brittney se acerco con una enorme sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo sigues siendo la mejor-dijo Brittney seguida del resto.-Solo piénsalo podría volver a ser una porristas, entrenar y competir en el torneo de California-indico.

-El torneo-se dijo recordando como gano su trofeo en sus 14 años. -No se-dudando de la oferta.

-Por favor, Star-dijo Brittney juntando las manos.-El año pasado, fuimos humilladas en Beverly Hill y este año queremos nuestra revancha-comento.-Si-fueron sumándose las chicas para obtener su aceptación.

La rubia quedo pensativa en ese instante recordando lo divertido que eran sus entrenamientos y como sus viajes a dar ánimo a los equipos de la academia.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Brittney.

-Quizás…-recordando las palabras de Marco.-Quizás podría ayudar, pero en situaciones puntuales-viendo a las chicas celebrar e incluso Brittney le dio un gran abrazo.

-Eres la mejor-dijo la pelinegra.

-Te voy a matar, Díaz-se dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa tosca y apunto de reventar la vena en su frente.

 _ **En las gradas de la academia.**_

Fergunson era un chico gordo y pelirrojo, en cuanto a Alfonzo tenía gafas, cabello rizado y de piel morena ambos chicos, eran amigos de Marco y en su momento de Star, antes de obtener el título de la princesa de hielo, tomando algo de distancia sobre la supuesta relación amorosa entre el castaño y la rubia. Aquel día los tres chicos estaban disfrutando su almuerzo en las inmediaciones del campo de futbol, mientras Star ayudaba en el interior del gimnasio, a las porristas con su nueva rutina.

-¿Hoy jugaremos calabozos y dragones?-pregunto Fergunson comiendo su sándwich.

-Yo me apunto-contesto Alfonzo.-¿Marco?-pregunto mientras el pelirrojo también puso su atención en el castaño.

-Paso-fue su respuesta.-Tengo planes para esta tarde y no puedo fallar-comento y revisando su almuerzo.

-¡Oh!, por favor es viernes y siempre nos reunimos a jugar-protesto Alfonzo.

-Si Marco- poniéndose de pie, el chico pelirrojo.-Es tradición, recuerda que debemos completar el nuevo calabozo-indico.

-Lo siento, pero ya me comprometí con Star-dijo nuevamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí e inevitablemente se abrazaron dando un fuerte grito, tomando por sorpresa al joven Díaz.-¡La princesa de hielo ha hechizado a Marco!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya van a empezar-lanzando un suspiro.

-Debe ser alguna clase de control mental-comento Alfonzo.

-O tal vez, fue un hechizo como aquel que utilice la ultima vez, donde puedo controlar a un jugador aleatoriamente-indico Fergunson.

-Oigan….en lo personal no deben hacer un espectáculo cada vez que planeo hacer algo con Star-viendo que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento.

-Pero es la princesa de hielo, ella va a devorar tu alma como un dementor-indico el chico de las gafas.

-O peor, como un vampiro-dijo Fergunson.

-¿Un vampiro?-pregunto Marco arqueando una ceja.-¿Que tiene que ver?.

-Sí pero no tu alma, sino tu sangre-fue su respuesta.

-Por amor al cielo, debo conseguirles unas novias-se dijo.-En lo personal no me interesan esos rumores, ustedes también jugaron con ella y salimos los cuatro en reiteradas ocasiones después de clase….pero me sorprenden que tenga esos pensamientos hacia Star-mostrándose algo molesto por difamar hacia su mejor amiga y coincidentemente noto una cabellera rubia que iba acercándose.

-Pero debemos encontrar una forma de librar a Marco de su encantamiento-dijo Fergunson.

-Ya se debemos arrojarle agua para que se derrita como en el mago de oz-comento Alfonzo. Comenzando rápidamente una serie de planes para romper el supuesto encantamiento.

-¿Y a quien van a mojar por completo?-pregunto Star viendo a los dos chicos.

-¡La princesa de hielo¡-lanzando un grito de terror y descendiendo por las gradas a toda velocidad y olvidando a Marco por completo.

-¡Whoa!, creo que rompieron alguna clase de record-viendo a la rubia.-¿Star?-pregunto.

-¿Qué les paso esta vez?-pregunto.

-Fui hechizado por la princesa de hielo-dijo moviendo los dedos-fue su respuesta.

-La magia no existe- viendo al castaño mientras cargaba entre sus manos la bolsa con su almuerzo,pero de manera sorpresiva le dio un fuerte puntapié en la pierna y un empujón.

-¡Auch!-lanzando un grito.-Eso duele….¿Que te paso?-tratando de calmar a la rubia.

-Es tu culpa-contesto tratando de poner sus manos en el cuello del castaño.-Tu idea de ayudar a Brittney y mis deseo de volver a ser porristas-siendo rodeada por los brazos de él.

-Lo sabia-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-tratando de liberarse.

Mientras ambos jóvenes luchaban entre sí, la presencia de una chica de cabello rubio con un mechón de cabello color azul neón miraba la escena.-Creo que realmente va ser el funeral de Marco-alejándose del lugar con dos almuerzos en mano.

 _ **En la azotea, 2 pm.**_

La noticia del enigmático ser le causo algo de incomodidad, luego de encender su segundo cigarrillo repaso una y otra vez el articulo. Observando los alrededores de Echo Creek meditando los últimos sucesos en relación a las dimensiones. Cuando lanzo el humo, se giro hacia la entrada del lugar buscando con la mirada a esa enigmática figura que la estuvo espiando desde que había subido a la azotea.

-¿Me vas atacar o a charlar?-pregunto Moon.

-Charlar-respondió la figura revelándose desde las sombras.-Es un gusto-dijo realizando una reverencia.

El desconocido iba vestido con ropas grises como negras, un abrigo desgatado, un sombrero tricornio, con el rostro cubierto excepto por los ojos, portando una espada y un arcabuz al hombro.

-Eres bastante valiente en intentar un emboscada-indico.

-Yo no vengo pelear-manteniendo la distancia.-Estoy de su lado-afirmo él.

-¿De mi lado?-inquirió arqueando una ceja.-Si estas de mi lado, por lo menos dime tu nombre-viendo directamente al desconocido tratando de identificarlo.

-Solo llámame Kylo.

-Kylo-bufo.- Un nombre bastante elegante para ocultar el verdadero nombre, pero sin duda no eres un mercenario ni un asesino, ¿Qué buscas de mi?-pregunto.

Kylo llevo su mano al interior de su abrigo, pero Moon alzo su mano dispuesta a defenderse en un intento de ataque, pero el recién llegado arrojo a sus pies el periódico de ese día indicando que lo tomara entre sus manos.

-No voy a atacarla.

-Esta mañana también leí el periódico-dejándolo de lado.

-Usted leyó sobre el ataque del conductor en la autopista, pero son monstruos liderado por un criminal-acercándose lentamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto mientras la magia en su mano se mantenía bajo su control.

-Confié en mi-tendiendo su mano y entregando a la peliblanca un papel con algunas palabras escritas.-Vaya a esa dirección a las 9 de la noche, lista para pelear y lleve algo de apoyo-comento.

-Esto parece una broma-leyendo la dirección.

-Tómelo como guste, pero no le estoy mintiendo o traicionando-indico.-Si me disculpa-dándole la espalda a Moon desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. La peliblanca busco por los alrededores solo dio un parpadeo pero él, se esfumo como si nada. Cuando abrió el papel leyó detenidamente la dirección.

* * *

 _ **La mansión Errante.**_

- _Loth-Myr, debemos estar listo cuando la heredera del cetro caiga será el momento de atacar y un nuevo orden surgirá._

- _Espero que ese bobalicón de Ludo Avarius, cumpla su parte aquellas canicas astrales costaron un ojo de la cara._

- _Señores, Loth-Myr no es un idiota y fue bastante astuto en ocupar a un insignificante ser como esa ave carente de inteligencia pero tampoco debemos confiarnos, las Butterfly han sido un gran dolor en nuestras vidas._

-No se preocupen, señores y de todas formas, Ludo solo es un peón mostrando una sonrisa al resto de sus colegas y concluyo la conferencia por el holoproyector.-Bien-posando su mirada en las gemelas.

-¿Cuál son nuestras ordenes?-pregunto Olivia.

-Maestro-dijo Ofelia.-¿Dónde debemos ir?.

Loth-Myr se quedo pensativo y tenía la extraña sensación de que Ludo, por su imprudencia podría arruinarlo el plan pero de todas formas, necesitaba comprobar las habilidades de la joven Butterfly antes de realizar su ataque.

-Ofelia y Olivia-viendo a las chicas. -Irán a la tierra…..y solo van a vigilar a Ludo con sus inútiles monstruos.

-¡Si!-gritaron ambas de felicidad.

-Pero solo vigilancia-recalcando sus ordenes.-¿Entendieron?-pregunto.

-Si maestro-dijeron al unisonó.

-Y de paso, si ellos llegan a fallar pueden seguirlos y darle una pequeña lección-comento haciendo levitar un libro con una portada color amarilla.-Pero solo un pequeño susto-indico viendo a las gemelas asistir y sonreír.

* * *

 _ **En la tierra, en las afuera de la residencia Butterfly.**_

Mientras Arella se encontraba en una dimensión distante en búsqueda de respuesta, el enigmático felino Mirsot estaba instalado en un árbol cercano al hogar de Moon y Star, vigilando los alrededores pero solo observo al joven Díaz vestido con una chaqueta estilo militar con las mangas ¾ dobladas, una camiseta gris, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y zapatilla converse clásicas mientras revisaba su celular.

-¿Una cita?-se pregunto poniendo atención al chico.-Es bastante ordinario como todo humano-se dijo.

Por unos minutos el felino actuó de forma natural para no levantar sospecha alguna, tanto ardillas como aves lo observan con ojos de curiosidad pero él solo se limitaba a ronronear creyendo que aquello lo haría parecer normal.

-¡Star!-grito Marco.-Ya son las 5 de la tarde-pero Mirsot al ponerse en alerta observo a la rubia vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y un par de zapatillas de color morado.

-Vaya….tienen una cita-se dijo, observando a los jóvenes alejándose lentamente de la propiedad. Pero en aquel momento una misteriosa figura llevando un abrigo desgatado y un sombrero, en lo más alto de la propiedad vecina llamo la atención de Mirsot.

-¿Quién es ese?-viendo al extraño desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

 _ **Universidad de Echo Creek, Gimnasio. (5.45 pm).**_

Una gran aglomeración de personas se había presentado aquel día, estudiantes tanto de la universidad, de otras ciudades e incluso equipo escolares de porristas habían asistido a la presentación, Marco observo en todas direcciones pero al girarse en dirección de la rubia, ella ya estaba con su cámara en mano.

-Realmente está emocionada-se dijo.

-Sígueme-indico abriéndose paso entre los asistentes.

La gran multitud hacia casi imposible moverse por el lugar, ambos se abrieron paso lentamente pero el joven Díaz trataba de no perder de vista, teniendo una idea para de alejarse entre si.

-Star-alcanzado a la chica.-Dame tu mano.

-¿Mi mano?-mostrándose confundida.

-Mira toda la gente que está llegando y podemos perdernos, será bastante difícil si pasar-indico.

-Ok….pero trata de ser delicado-dijo la rubia tendiendo su mano.

Cuando Marco tomo la mano de la rubia lentamente fueron abriéndose, notando algunas parejas de novios ingresando al recinto, de cierta forma algunos chicos universitarios ignorarían por completo su presencia.

-Marco-llamo la rubia.

-¿Si?.

-Esto me recuerda, cuando el tío Rafael iba por nosotros al preescolar y debíamos tomarnos de las manos cuando cruzábamos la calle-comento.

-Es verdad-contesto.-Pero antes de ir a casa, pasamos por helados o alguna golosina-haciendo memoria de cuando eran más pequeños. Star y Marco vieron al mismo tiempo el lugar perfecto para ver todo el espectáculo y de paso tomar algunas buenas fotografías.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, niveles subterráneos.**_

Cuando Moon entro en la armería seguida de Simone, realizando análisis con un escáner en mano de la nota dejada por el enigmático hombre, la peliblanca no podia evitar tener una extraña sensación.

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto.

-Normal-fue su respuesta realizando un segundo análisis de inmediato.-Sin duda la tinta de un bolígrafo, el papel es común e incluso tiene una bonita caligrafía-comento.

-¿Eso es bueno?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Ni idea-contesto viendo la mueca de disgusto.-En mi opinión personal es creíble-regresando la nota.

-Ese sujeto-haciendo memoria en ese instante.-Se me hizo algo familiar, pero tampoco percibí malas intenciones o algún intento de asesinato.

-Un desconocido con abrigo, sombrero, portando una espada y un arcabuz, llega de la nada dando cierta información-repasando la información.-¿Eso es bueno?-inquirió.

-Ni lo digas.

Lanzando un suspiro e introduciendo el código al tablero frente a ella, en ese momento una armadura blanca con similares características utilizadas por fuerzas especiales, pero con algunas actualizaciones y fabricada de un material bastante ligero como resistente.

-A todo esto-observando su equipo.-¿Dónde fue Star?-pregunto.

-Ella-dijo Simone. -Salió con ese chico de aquí en junto como hoy es viernes, quizás el cine o hacer algo divertido para los adolescentes-comento.

-Volveré lo antes posibles y ten lista la cámara de recuperación-indico tomando su armadura, unas licras blancas y un visor para ocultar su rostro.

-Como ordene, jefa-dijo Simone. En el instante de quedar a solas, un extraño sentimiento nuevamente la invadió y podía evitar pensar en su hija desde que aquel extraño individuo le había entregado la nota.

 _ **De vuelta a la universidad.**_

Ambos tomaron lugar en las gradas en el sector sur del edificio en la sección intermedia, Star con cámara en mano tomo una fotografía panorámica de todo el lugar y el resto de los espectadores. Pero antes de iniciar la presentación de la selección femenina, un grupo de chica y chicos de alrededor de 12 años dieron inicio a la presentación.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Ellos son la selección mixta sub 14 años, ganaron el torneo nacional el año pasado-indico Marco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Tome este panfleto en la entrada de la universidad-mostrando el programa a Star.

-Genial-tomando una ráfaga de fotografía.-Guardarlo-indico.

Por aproximadamente unos 15 minutos la selección mixta realizo varias rutinas, Star en ningún momento deja de tomar fotografías, tras finalizar la presentación con el transcurso de 10 minutos, todos comentaban entre sí sobre los chicos y chicas.

-Eso estuvo genial-comento Marco.

-Si es verdad-dijo Star revisando las fotografías.

-Pero nadie ha podido superar a esa chica de 14 años, en el torneo interescolar pero me gustaría verla nuevamente hacer alguna increíble pirueta-recibiendo un puñetazo a nivel de las costillas.-¡Eso dolió!-conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

-Idiota-dijo Star.-Aun no he decido si voy a regresar.

-Solo fue un comentario-dijo Marco.

-Idiota….lindo-enfocando nuevamente la lente,hacia la pista.

-También te quiero Star-dijo Marco.

Cuando las luces se centraron en una sola dirección un grupo de chicas de alrededor de 16 a 19 años salieron dispuesta a presentar su rutina. La rubia enfoco a varias de las porristas tomando fotografía tras fotografías.

Marco al verla parecía una verdadera pequeña como si estuviera en una dulcería, centro su atención en las chicas realizando sus piruetas y acrobacias sacando de más de un aplauso entre el público, la rubia en medio de su captura se percato de lo concentrado que se mostraba Marco en ese minuto.

-Sonríe-dijo tomando la fotografía.

-¡Hey!-protesto.

-Esto es una pequeña venganza por lo de Brittney-comento riendo.-Nada de mal-viendo la fotografía.

-Eso es trampa-protesto. La rubia solo oculto una sonrisa de satisfacción, el castaño se limito a girar los ojos pero rozando levemente la mano de su mejor amiga en ese momento.

* * *

Desde lo más alto de la torre de agua, Buff Frog, Mosca Boo y Pollo gigante vigilaban el gimnasio con un par de binoculares.

-¿Cuándo terminara esta porquería?-pregunto Boo.

-Solo debemos esperar-contesto vigilando la entrada principal.-Pero debemos aún esperar la noche-comento Buff Frog mientras el pollo gigante vigilaba el área.

* * *

 _ **Birmania.**_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar desde hace dos días, coincidentemente había cumplido tres días sobre el árbol, en un escondite debidamente instalado para tomar la fotografía con todo lo necesario.

-Jefe-dijo un chico de cabello negro, levemente bronceado y con gafas.-¿Café?-pregunto.

-¿Qué más tienes?-pregunto un hombre alto y de bigote, enfocando la cara cubierto con una manta de camuflaje ajustando la lente.

-Té-fue su respuesta.-O prefiere agua de lluvia-inquirió.

-Dame el café negro y sin azúcar-comento.-No puedo creerlo, llevamos dos días vigilando este punto, quizás debamos avanzar hacia otro lugar-propuso.

-O tal vez….-siendo callado por Rafael.

-Silencio-mostrando una sonrisa y esperando el momento para apretar el botón disparando una secuencia de varias fotografías e incluso una segunda como tercera fue necesaria para darse por satisfecho. -Valió la pena esta gran espera-comento viendo a la pareja de tigres y sus cachorros.

 _ **7.45 pm, pizzería.**_

Janna Ordonia cumplía su primer mes trabajando en la concurrida pizzería, había conseguido aquel empleo para costear un pequeño viaje a la ciudad de Nueva York para asistir a la exhibición de las cartas y poemas inconclusos de su autor favorito John Keats, para finales de primavera.

-Solo cuatro mes más de esta tortura y seré libre-se decía y poniendo una agradable sonrisa para los clientes.-Huele a nuevo rumor-se dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

Marco y Star eran los siguientes en la fila de las pizzas, la chica de rasgo asiaticos solo mostro una sonrisa burlona, fingiendo algo una actitud completamente profesional. -Buenas tardes, señor y señora Díaz puedo tomar su orden-indico.

-Janna-dijo Marco.

-Te queda bien, el uniforme de las pizzas-sacándole una fotografía.-El verde y naranja te queda-comento.

-Gracias.-mostrando algo de modestia.-Veo que están en una cita y quizás podría yo tener la exclusiva de la nueva pareja de la academia.

-Somos clientes habituales de la pizzería-dijo Marco.

-Tenemos incluso cupones de descuento-indico la rubia.

-Solo pidan-tomando el pedido.-¿Gaseosas las de siempre?-pregunto.

-Sí, fue su respuesta-al mismo tiempo.

-Son 18 dólares con 50 centavos- y de paso indicando su frasco de las propinas.-Por favor-mostrando una sonrisa.

 _ **En la mesa, minutos después.**_

La pizza era napolitana con extra de queso como de tomate, Marco había pedido una gaseosa de limón y Star una gaseosa de cola de dieta, como era habitualmente en ellos, cuando el antojo de pizza les invadía a los dos jóvenes.

-Esto esta fantástico-dijo Marco devorando la primera rebanaba mientras la rubia comía pausadamente-Deberás tengo que comer más pausado-recordó.

-Lo recordaste-dijo Star comiendo.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo-indico.

-Debes controlarte un poco más, solo piensas en el ejemplo que le quieres dar a Andrew.

-Sí, mamá-dijo girando los ojos y tomando su segunda rebanada.-Es algo complicado…..como decirlo, si al ver comida algo raro pasa, solo tengo el deseo de comer-indico.

-Eso es simplemente autocontrol-dijo Star.-Pero igual me da algo de envidia verte comer así, pareciera como si nada te preocupara-comento.

-Gracias-bebiendo algo de gaseosa y sacando un anuncio de unos de sus bolsillos.-Mira lo que se vendrá pronto.

-¿Qué es?-tomando el panfleto entre sus manos.-Juegos extremos de California, primer torneo a nivel estatal de California. El primer lugar obtendrá un equipo de bicicross nuevo….-leyendo el resto de los premios según el lugar donde corresponda a la llegada.

-Me voy a inscribir, debo practicar mucho para esa competencia pero solo me interesa en mostrar mis habilidades-indico.

-¿Y los premios?-pregunto.

-Eso me da igual, solo quiero ir por diversión, conocer nuevas personas y realizar una buena campaña-viendo a la rubia.

-Obviamente iré a verte y tomar buenas fotografías.

-Es en sábado, posiblemente que este papá e incluso estoy casi seguro que la tía Moon tiene libre-comento. Ambos jóvenes charlaban y reían disfrutando su viernes por la noche, e incluso pidiendo una segunda pizza para comer.

* * *

Llevando su armadura completa, con una capucha sobre su cabeza y ocultando su rostro con el visor con una máscara observando los alrededores.

-Falta solo 15 minutos-se dijo Moon.-¿Dónde están?-se dijo oculta entre los arboles de un parque, al estudiar los alrededores del parque, se mantuvo atenta a todo los movimientos e incluso su visor podía detectar desde campos calóricos como rastro de magia.-Nada-recordando las palabras del enigmático Kylo Pero las risas de una joven pareja capto su atención al ajustar su visor, un escalofrió y una presión en el pecho la afecto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-se pregunto al ver a su hija y mejor amigo en ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Divertido?, ¿Quieren más?, solo falta la tercera parte para concluir este mes del estreno del fic de manera oficial, todo se irá poniendo más interesante en la historia solo estamos en el inicio, algunas situaciones como eventos irán aclarándose lentamente como lo de Santa Olga y el mercenario ThunderBolt.**_

 _ **Los dos próximos capítulos se titulan:**_

 _ **-El Legado Parte III: El descubrimiento de Glossaryck.**_

 _ **-Es Tiempo De Magia.**_

 _ **-The RockStar.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada al nuevo Oc, Simone Hardy, imagen tomada de pinterest, no conozco a su autor pero se agradece su gran esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Bien eso es todo queridos lectores, estén atentos antes de final de mes tendremos la ultima parte, paz y amor para todos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola** _ **queridos lectores, he regresado con el siguiente capítulo del fic, como verán hice un pequeño cambio en el titulo continuamos con la misma historia y todo lo demás.**_

 _ **Ahora vamos con los reviews.**_

 _ **-Sugar: Gracias, siempre he tenido la idea que Brittney tiene más carisma del cual aparenta, creo que esa personalidad arrogante de la serie oculta más de lo que muestra.**_

 _ **-Bicq19: Por supuesto y tendremos más referencia de otras series como películas. No niego el starco pero ellos siempre han estado juntos y se han criado, pero todo debe ir a su tiempo.**_

 _ **-Freibert arevalo: gracia por tus palabras, espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Bien queridos lectores, vamos con el capitulo y al final otras palabras más como otros elementos que veremos a futuro, solo pónganse cómodos e iniciamos:**_

* * *

Moon, Glossaryck y los miembros de la alta comisión de magia observaban a Star, aquel sábado por la mañana. tras los sucesos de hace una semana y siendo el propio Glossaryck en proponer aquella idea.

-Son 100 preguntas de opciones múltiple en relacion al libro-indico Moon.-Es el típico examen que desarrollas en la academia y con hoja de respuesta incluida.

-Solo necesitas aprobar con un 50% por ciento de éxito y comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-comento Glossaryck flotando alrededor de ella.-¿Alguna pregunta?.

-No deberíamos esperar a Marco-viendo a los 6 en ese instante.-Creo que debería ser justo para los dos.

-Marco ya conoce las reglas-intervino Moon viendo su reloj de pulsera.-Llegara con algo de retraso, ademas ya conoce las reglas.

Cuando lanzo un suspiro tomo el lápiz comenzando a leer la primera pregunta en relación a las tijeras dimensionales, en el transcurso de los primeros quince minutos del examen no pudo mantener su concentración pensando en su mejor amigo y su ausencia. Mucho menos podía fallar en el examen.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto el hombrecillo.

-S…si-respondió tratando de centrarse en la pregunta.

Al leer la siguiente pregunta miraba en reiteradas ocasiones la puerta de acceso e incluso los miembros de la alta comisión de magia comenzaban a presionar a Moon, para borrar la memoria de Marco, inevitable una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla y pensado que su mejor amigo se había arrepentido luego de su discusión en el día anterior.

-Disculpen el retraso-dijo Marco con el cabello completamente enmarañado.-He venido a dar ese examen-tratando de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

 **El Legado III: El Descubrimiento De Glossaryck**

 _ **Hace una semana y un día, en los columpios del parque.**_

Luego de la presentación de la selección de porristas y de comer una pizza, ambos jóvenes había decido dar un pequeño paseo por un parque cercano y continuar con su charla, coincidentemente ese lugar lo habían visitado durante gran parte de su niñez luego de terminar su jornada en el preescolar, en la compañía de su padre o madre.

-Este lugar nunca cambia-comento el castaño dándose algo de impulso.

-Si-fue respuesta y sacando de su bolsillo la cámara de fotográfica.-Realmente fue divertido.

-Sin duda-sacando su teléfono celular disimuladamente para vengarse.-Sonríe-dijo y tomando la fotografía.

-¡Marco!-exclamo girándose rápidamente y viendo al castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-¡Idiota!.

-Debes ser más rápida-bufo y guardando la imagen.-Y cambiando de tema…..-siendo interrumpido por ella y señalando en una dirección en particular.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto dejando atrás el columpio y seguida por el castaño.

-Es raro-dijo Marco.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al enigmático objeto en cuestión, estudiándolo de cerca. Pero en ese momento un extraño brillo a sus pies, los tomo por sorpresa encerrándolos en un contenedor de tamaño mediado.

-Excelente-dijo la voz chillona de un pequeño monstruo seguido por sus secuaces.- ¡Son míos!-gritaba y alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo nocturno en señal de victoria. Ludo y sus monstruos miraron el contenedor, apenas dando crédito de su exitosa trampa.

-¡ _Ludo Avarius_!-dijo una voz en ese momento.

 _ **En los niveles subterráneos de la residencia Butterfly.**_

El visor de Moon estaba equipado con una cámara y emitía una señal hacia un dispositivo que captaba la base de operaciones bajo la residencia Butterfly.

-No puede ser-se dijo Simone viendo las imágenes en aquellos momentos de los monstruos y buscando en la computadora central, específicamente en la base de datos de los criminales de las diversas dimensiones.-La banda de Ludo Avarius-leyendo detenidamente toda la información con detenimiento.

Simone Hardy se enfoco hacia el contenedor y buscando una forma de cómo liberal a Marco y Star, mientras Moon comenzaba a combatir contra los monstruos.

-Mierda-se dijo Simone, pero el espejo comunicador tenía una llamada entrante en aquel momento y contestando.-¡Maestro Glossaryck!-mostrándose sorprendida.

-Hola Simone-saludando y comiendo unas frituras.-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto.

-Mírelo por usted mismo-mostrando la pantalla del computador.

El hombrecillo se quedo estoico observando la pelea de Moon y el enorme contenedor en el fondo mientras todo se iba desarrollando.

-Eso es un problema-indico y desapareciendo la bolsa.-Contactare al resto de los miembros y nos dirigiremos a dar apoyo a Moon.

-Madame Moon, invoco una barrera mágica para evitar que civiles terrestres se vieran involucrados-comento y centrándose en su trabajo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Glossaryck terminando la llamada.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

Cuando el monstruo con aspecto de langosta trato de tomar desprevenida a Moon. realizo una pirueta esquivando con suma facilidad el ataque y golpeando al monstruo pollo gigante.

-¡Solo es una y les está dando una paliza!-grito Ludo.-Por ella-ordeno.

Dio un salto invocando un martillo de batalla con cabeza de guerricornio y golpeando el suelo provocando un leve temblor con el camino despejando mientras los monstruos trataban de ponerse de pie, se abrio paso hacia la prisión de su hija y su mejor amigo.

-Es mi oportunidad-se dijo y destruyendo el contenedor liberando a los jóvenes completamente confundidos.-¿Star? ¿Marco?-pregunto.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si, luego a la mujer encapuchada sorprendido por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, pero los monstruos de Ludo trataban de ponerse de pie.

-¿Cosplay?-se pregunto Star.

-Star-dijo Marco tocando su hombro y apuntando en dirección de Ludo.-¿Qué son esos?-pregunto apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Ustedes dos-poniéndolos de pie con facilidad.-Síganme-lanzando un conjuro derribando nuevamente a los monstruos mientras Ludo estaba completamente enfurecido por el fracaso del secuestro.

-¡Por ellos!-grito Ludo recibiendo el impacto de una esfera de energía mágica. Los dos jóvenes prácticamente fueron arrastrados a las fuerzas por Moon, e incluso les dio una sacudida a cada uno de ellos siendo necesario para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Muévanse-dijo y lanzando una segunda ráfaga de bolas de energías mágicas.-Más rápido-ordeno.

Los tres corrieron por el parque mientras la barrera mágica continuaba cubriendo por completo el área. Moon miraba sobre su hombro y captando las maldiciones e insultos de la banda de Ludo, tras unos minutos encontraron el lugar perfecto para ocultarse y recuperar el aliento.

-Los baños publico del parque-indico.-Entremos y les explicare.

Cuando Star, Marco y por ultimo ella aseguro la puerta del baño, esperando unos minutos confirmando que todo estaba tranquilo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Marco.-¿Y quiénes son ellos?.

-Esta parece una broma-bufo Star.-Sin duda es un juego, no lo vez-reprochando a su amigo lo sucedido.

-Silencio-dijo pero la rubia en aquel momento comenzó a protestar y decir que su madre era abogada, estando en serios problemas por intentar secuestrarla y meterla en un estúpido juego.-La voy a castigar un mes, si salimos vivos de esta-se dijo.

-Star-dijo Marco en voz baja.-No viste que ella lanzo una especie de rayos con sus propias manos.

-Efecto especiales-contesto y centrando su atención en la desconocida, protestando una vez más.-Ahora si nos permite, tenemos que regresar a casa-siendo detenida por ella.

-Star-dijo quitándose la máscara y el visor.-Como tu madre,no te mueves de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y apenas daban crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo, Moon lanzo un suspiro y mirando directamente a los ojos a su hija.

-Sera una breve explicación y debemos mantener la calma en todo momento-dijo.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Para evitar ser visto por los humanos, Simone había enviado las coordenadas del portal dimensional en las afueras de Echo Creek y desplazarse desde aquel lugar hacia el parque.

Cuando Hekappo, Lekmet, Onmitraxus Prime y Rhombulus cruzaron el portal, rápidamente estudiaron los alrededores mientras Hekappo tomo su espejo mágico portátil y revisando las instrucciones de Simone.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Onmitraxus.

-Moon hizo contacto con Star y ese tal Marco-leyó.-Pero está siendo perseguido por la banda…¡Ludo!-exclamo.

-¿Ludo?-dijo Rhombulus.

-Balidos, balidos y Balidos-dijo Lekmet.

-Dice que está algo confundido-tradujo Rhombulus y poniendo atención a las palabras de él.-Pero ese Ludo Avarius, solo es un criminal de baja categoría-indico.

-Es verdad-dijo Hekappo continuando con su lectura.-Pero debemos ir en ayuda de Moon, Star y Marco…según lo que dice Glossaryck-mostrando el mensaje.

Los restantes miembros de la alta comisión leyeron con atención el mensaje, intercambiando mirada entre sí por unos segundos, hasta que Onmitraxus hablo.

-Es mejor movernos de una sola vez.

-Concuerdo-dijo Hekappo como Lekmet y Rhombulus asistieron en ese momento.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

El relato fue breve pero bastante detallado en algunos aspectos, se le explico como la familia Butterfly gobernó alguna vez cientos y cientos dimensiones bajo el imperio Mewmano, lo siguiente fue sobre el extraño cataclismo que provoco la devastación de Mewni y el posterior exilio de las emperatrices Butterfly e incluso como por 300 años han estado luchando por mantener el equilibrio entre las dimensiones.

-Entonces la magia existe-afirmo Marco viendo a Moon.

-Sí, existe pero es considerada como una ciencia-fue su respuesta, posando su mirada en Star.-Es algo complicado de entender, pero pensaba decírtelo pero nunca encontré la oportunidad o las palabras adecuadas.

Star se quedo pasmada y mirando fijamente a su madre, en cuanto a Marco se quedo algo pensativo y teniendo un recuerdo de su niñez.

-Yo le encuentro sentido-dijo Marco rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Moon sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Bueno….digamos que me recuerda algo de hace unos años-tratando de recordar todo claramente.-Creo que fue cuando teníamos 13 años-haciendo memoria.

Marco relato como una tarde de verano, Moon le pago por cortar el césped de la residencia Butterfly notando el gran desastre en la cocina de aquel día. Tras concluir su trabajo y mencionarle que había terminado su labor, se sorprendió por completo lo reluciente como estaba todo el lugar.

-Era un verdadero desastre-indico.

-No te puedes basar en una suposición tan absurda-dijo Star.

-¡Qué vergüenza!-dijo Moon algo sonrojada.-En ocasiones ocupo mi magia para los quehaceres del hogar, soy algo perezosa-llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Star se quedo haciendo una completa retrospección de su vida, recordando ciertas situaciones en específico. Cómo era posible que Moon pudiera tener en todo momento su hogar limpio y ordenando.

-¡OH!-exclamo.-Entonces la magia existe-sonrojándose por el comentario que hizo.

-No te culpes, Star-dijo Marco.-Ni yo me lo creo-se dijo.

Moon solo arqueo una ceja y percatándose del extraño silencio como la calma que los estaba rodeando.

 _-¡Atención!-_ escucharon claramente.- _¡Soy Ludo Avarius!-_ exigiendo su rendición.

* * *

Las gemelas observaron a la distancia como la banda del pequeño monstruo rodeaban a los baños públicos del parque, vociferando amenazas tras amenazas y tratando de obtener una rendición pacifica.

-Ese horrible pájaro, es un tonto-comento Olivia.

-El maestro debería darnos esta misión como lo hizo con los alquimistas- bufo Ofelia.

Las hermanas miraron el espectáculo con poco interés, mientras los monstruos se preparaban para atacar.

-Realmente son patéticas-dijo una voz en ese momento.

Ofelia y Olivia miraron sobre su hombro completamente sorprendidas como un extraño con un abrigo y un sombrero, con espada en manos las estudiaba a pocos metros de su posición.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaron.

-Su oponente- dijo Kylo y abriendo un portal en ese momento llevándose hacia otro lugar distante a las gemelas.

* * *

Moon observo por los pequeños acceso de ventilación de los baños públicos, comprobando que estaban completamente rodeados.

-Estamos completamente acorralados-dijo Moon. -Podría hacerles frente pero Star y Marco, son mis prioridades-se quedo pensando.

-¿Tía Moon?-dijo Marco captando la atención de la peliblanca.- ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto.

-¿Plan?-pregunto Star.-A que te refieres-inquirió al castaño.

-Marco-dijo Moon observando a los dos jóvenes-No puedo pelear por mi preocupación hacia ustedes-contesto. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, el ataque de los monstruos de Ludo dio inicio lanzando explosivos tratando de obligarlo a salir mientras los tres solo compartieron una mirada.

-Debo estar loca-se dijo observando a los dos chicos.-Me van ayudar.

-¿Cómo lo vamos hacer?-pregunto Star.

Ambos observaron como ella alzaba su mano y concentraba algo de magia, un leve destello de luces los obligo a cubrirse los ojos.

-Con esto-dijo Moon tras invocar un escudo y una ballesta.-Marco con el escudo y Star con la ballesta, ten cuidado tiene una carga mágica bastante poderosa.

 _ **Mientras en una dimensión lejana.**_

Kylo esquivaba los ataques de las gemelas sin mayores complicaciones, Ofelia portaba un extraño aro de acero con filo blandiendo con gran maestría y en cambio su hermana Olivia luchaba con dos hojas con filos demostrando su gran habilidad.

-Son algo lentas-bufo Kylo.- O quizás yo soy muy rápido para ustedes, niñas-esquivando el ataque de Ofelia.

-Somos las mejores estudiantes del maestro Loth-Myr-dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Loth-Myr!-exclamo.- Es un debilucho y ustedes están con la persona equivocaba-indico.

Las gemelas tomaron algo de distancia realizando unas piruetas hacia atrás y reuniendo algo de poder mágico.

-Infierno-se dijo Kylo observando a las dos chicas.

-Esto se acabo-dijeron al mismo tiempo alzando sus manos.- ¡Infierno!-conjuraron.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió la tierra por completo y levantando una gran nube de polvo, perdiendo de vista a su objetivo por unos segundos.

Cuando se acercaron a la zona cero en búsqueda de los restos del extraño, las gemelas inspeccionaron detenidamente el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que confirmara su muerte, en cuanto a Kylo observo a la distancia como ellas se retiraban de la dimensión.

-Al menos ellos tienen tiempo, solo deben preocuparse por la banda de Ludo-extrayendo del bolsillo, un reloj.-Justo a tiempo-se dijo cambiando hacia otra dimensión.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

-Martillo de cabeza de guerricornio-dijo Moon invocando su arma y dispuesta a dar la pelea.

En cuanto a Marco se dispuso con el escudo para cubrir a Star mientras ella disparaba con la ballesta, el plan era resistir todo lo posible hasta la llegada de los refuerzos.

-Listo, tía Moon-dijo Marco sujetando con firmeza el escudo.-¿Star?-pregunto.

-Cúbreme en todo momento y disparo a lo que se acerque-contesto.

Moon asistió con la cabeza apretando con todas sus fuerzas el martillo de batalla y tratando de mantener la calma.-Buenos chicos-dijo en voz baja.-Ahora es mi turno-comenzando su ataque.

Cuando los monstruos comenzaron avanzar directamente hacia ella, Star desde su posición comenzó a atacarlos disparando saetas mágicas que explotaban al tener contacto con ellos, causando que cayeran completamente confundidos.

Los monstruos de Ludo estaban acostumbrados a pelear contra otros seres más débiles que ellos, la peliblanca demostraba sus habilidades de combate con gran destreza alzando el martillo de batalla como si fuera una pluma.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto derribando aun monstruo con aspecto de jirafa y seguido del pollo gigante.

-Es hora del plan B-dijo Ludo.-Saquen las canicas astrales.

-Eso sí es un problema-se dijo Moon.

Buff Frog fue el primero en utilizar unas de las canicas astrales obteniendo una fuerza bastante descomunal.

-Las canicas astrales-se dijo.-ahora comienza la parte divertida-cambiando su martillo por una espada y atacando.

Mientras Marco y Star continuaban defendiendo su posición e incluso había derrotado a un monstruo con aspecto de mosca, un lagarto con un pequeño cuerno en su hocico y hasta golpearon nuevamente al pollo gigante.

-Esto es malo-derribando al monstruo con dos cabezas.-Son demasiados fuertes.

-¡Quiero sus cabezas!-gritaba Ludo sosteniendo su cetro con un ojo y alas de murciélago.

Moon lentamente comenzó a perder terreno invocando un escudo tratando de mantener a raya a los monstruos de Ludo.-Fuerzas, velocidad, levitación, ataques a distancia sin duda algunas las canicas astrales-golpeando al monstruo cocodrilo.

En aquel momento un grupo de chicas comenzaron a descender desde las alturas, superando a los monstruos de Ludo sin ningún problema.

-Moon-dijo Hekappo seguida de Rhombulus, Leckmet y Onmitraxus Prime comenzando el contra ataque. Marco y Star quedaron completamente atónitos con la presencia de los miembros de la alta comisión mágica.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Marco mientras los refuerzos comenzaban a ganar terreno.

Los monstruos de Ludo trataban de repeler a los clones de Hekappo, los ataques de Rhombulus sobre los monstruos más pequeños, Onmitraxus conteniendo a los monstruos más grandes y Leckmet ayuda a Moon.

-Amo Ludo-dijo Buff Frog.-Debemos retirarnos-reconociendo finalmente quien era Moon.

-Estamos ganando-dijo Ludo viendo como sus lacayos continuaban luchando con una clara desventaja.

-Amo Ludo-dijo el monstruo reno.-Debemos salir de aquí.

-Amo Ludo-decían otros monstruos retrocediendo al mismo tiempo.-¡Nos están derrotando!.

Ludo en medio de la confusión extrajo sus tijeras abriendo el portal y dando la señal de huir de la tierra.

-¡RETIRADA!-rugió Buff Frog.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, niveles inferiores.**_

Glossaryck y Simone observaron toda la batalla desde el centro de mando, viendo a Ludo junto a sus secuaces huyendo del sitio.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Simone.

-Excelente-flotando alrededor de la chica.-Esto merece una celebración-comento.

-Maestro Glossaryck-dijo en un tono de molestia.-Es un asunto realmente serio-indico.

-Ganamos y sin ninguna baja, eso es lo importante-con las manos metidas en las mangas. Simone apenas comprendía la actitud del hombrecillo comenzando a triangular las coordenadas para abrir el portal y traerlos todos a casa.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Star y Marco quedaron completamente sorprendidos por los miembros de la alta comisión de magia, el portal y por últimos las instalaciones subterráneas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Star.

-Este lugar es genial-comento Marco.

-Estamos en casa-dijo Moon viendo el rostro de confusión de los dos chicos.-Baja nuestra casa.

-¿Estamos en casa?-pregunto Star.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Marco percatándose de la presencia de una chica con gafas y un pequeño hombre de color azul.-Un alíen, eso sí es fantástico-comento. Simone portaba entre sus manos una especie de escáner acercándose hacia ellos para verificar si estaban heridos o con algún mal estar.

-Hola-dijo la chica.-Soy Simone Hardy, es un gusto poder conocerlo.

-Hola Simone-dijo Star.

-Hola-dijo Marco.-¿Eres un alíen?-pregunto.

-Marco, es eso grosero-dijo Star.

-No, soy igual que ustedes-contesto.-O mejor dicho parte humana y mewmana-comento.

-Eso sí es genial-dijo Marco apenas comprendiendo lo ultimo. Star miro de reojo a su madre, al pequeño hombrecillo y los miembros de la comisión charlando a cierta distancia e incluso mirando en su dirección.

-Síganme-dijo Simone.-Deben tener algo de hambre-indico.

-Claro-contestaron al mismo tiempo siguiendo a la chica de los anteojos pero ella miro una vez sobre su hombro mientras su madre se mostraba molesta por alguna razón.-Siempre pensé que era algo aburrida-sintiendo algo de pena por aquella idea.

 _ **En la sala de empleados.**_

Marco estaba devorando un enorme tazón de fritura mientras Star comía algunos palitos de quesos y por ultimo Simone evaluaba su estado de salud.

-¿Hace cuanto trabajas aquí?-pregunto Star.

-4 años de esclavitud-contesto.-Prácticamente vivo aquí abajo e incluso mi hermano mayor es un agente.

-Cuando te refieres vivir aquí, quieres decir que realmente vives aquí abajo completamente sola-indico Marco.

-Exacto-dijo Simone.-Soy el apoyo logístico, desarrollo las armas como armaduras y entre otras cosas-revisando la condición fisica de la rubia.

-Suena a buen empleo-comento Marco.

-Tengo de todo, prestaciones de salud e incluso un ambiente para desarrollar mis ideas con un amplio presupuesto y acceso a toda la tecnología de las dimensiones-comento pasando a confirma el estado de Marco.

Star y Marco se miraron entre sí mientras la chica revisaba los resultados del escáner, centrándose en los análisis del castaño tratando de comprender ese apetito.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-riendo.-Estas sano pero comes como un cerdo…o mejor dicho tu peso es el adecuado-comento.

-Siempre he sido así-contesto.

-En el jardín de niños comió 15 rebanadas de pastel y cuando llegamos a casa comió pizza-haciendo memoria Star.-Es totalmente normal. Simone reviso por segunda vez el análisis de Marco, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para ese metabolismo tan acelerado.

-Si no fuera ilegal el secuestro y la extracción sin consentimiento de órganos, ya estaría realizando una disección-se dijo.-Bien, totalmente sanos-riendo.

En aquel momento Moon, Glossaryck y los miembros de la alta comisión de magia ingresaron en la sala de empleados mirando con detenimiento a la rubia.

-Star-dijo Moon.-Debemos hablar y Marco también quiero que estés presente-indico.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

Por 16 años había evitado por completo realizar aquel acto como dictaba la tradición desde hace varias generaciones, su hija estaba frente a ella mientras el resto de los presentes estaban en silencio.

-Por generaciones el cetro de poder ha sido trasmitido de emperatriz a princesa-recordando las palabras exacta de su madre.-Ahora te corresponder llevar el cetro-quitándose la sortija y traspasándola a su hija.

-¿Tu sortija?-estudiando la joya con detenimiento.-Debe hacer alg…-antes de concluir la frase una luz proveniente de su mano la obligaron cubrirse los ojos como al resto de ellos. Cuando todo se tranquilizo y volvió abrir los ojos en el lugar de la sortija había un cetro con una forma bastante peculiar.

-Interesante pero solo tiene 16 años-se dijo Moon sonriendo.-Ahora el próximo asunto-posando su mirada en Marco.

-Moon debes hacerlo-dijo Hekappo. -Bórrale la memoria-exigió.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Star.

-Él es de confianza-dijo Moon.-Solo hablemos con él.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Marco.

-No, humano-dijo Hekappo en un tono agresivo.-Este no es tu asunto.

-Marco es mi amigo-intervino Star viendo al resto de los miembros de la alta comisión acercándose.

-Los humanos son los seres más insignificantes de todas las dimensiones-comento Hekappo.

-Un humano debe conocer su lugar-tomando la palabra Rhombulus mientras Leckmet comenzaba a decir sus balidos.

-Son individuos que buscan solo su conveniencia.-por ultimo hablo Onmitraxus.

En cuanto a Glossaryck que flotaba alrededor de Moon, ignorando las protestas de sus colegas mirando específicamente al joven Díaz.

-¿Tu nombre?-pregunto.

-Marco Díaz-fue su respuesta.

-Sabes mis colegas quieren borrarte la memoria pero yo creo que puedes sernos de ayuda en especial a Star-indico.-Ella deberá comenzar su entrenamiento para ser la nueva sucesora y todo eso, quizás podría ser parte de nosotros, dar tu ayuda-comento.

-¿Entrenamiento?-pregunto Star.

Glossaryck le explico a los dos chicos que había llegado el momento en comenzar a preparase para dominar sus durmientes poderes mágicos, Star comenzó a entender la situación e incluso Marco estaba mostrando interés.

-Si quiero dominar esos poderes mágicos-contesto.

-Yo igual quiere ser parte-dijo Marco.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Hekappo.-¿Permitiremos que un humano sea parte de nosotros?-pregunto.

-Yo no veo problema-dijo Moon.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Glossaryck viendo a todos ellos.-Realicemos un examen escrito, para evaluar sus conocimientos dentro de una semana y con una calificación del 50 por ciento, si falla nuestro amigo terrestre se le borra memoria y Star comenzara su entrenamiento pero creo que ambos van a aprobar.

-Me parece justo-dijo Moon viendo a los dos chicos.-¿Están de acuerdo?-pregunto.

-Si-fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Simone-dijo Glossaryck.-Puedes darle la materia o mejor dicho ese libro de conocimiento general, creo que tenemos dos copias-comento.

-Por supuesto-fue su respuesta.-Vengan conmigo.

Cuando Simone, Marco y Star se retiraron del lugar, los miembros de la comisión mágica e incluso Moon estaban mirándose entre sí con cara de pocos amigos por incluir al chico en la comisión mágica.

-Cuando repruebe le borras la memoria de inmediato-dijo Hekappo.

-Eso lo veremos-contesto Moon viendo al hombrecillo bastante pensativo.-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.-Ese chico tiene algo inusual-se dijo a si mismo.

 _ **Minutos después, habitación de Star.**_

Desde que tenía uso de razón su madre había lucido aquella sortija con una preciosa piedra azul en su mano, ahora conocía la verdad ese objeto y había sido traspasado a sus manos como dictaba la tradición de su familia.

-Es increíble-cometo Star estudiando el nuevo aspecto del cetro ahora era de cincuenta centímetro de largo, con una estrella dorada en la cabeza con alas, con algunos corazones y una gema color rosada en el pomo en la parte inferior del objeto.-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto.

-Se parece al báculo de Sakura Card Captor-haciendo memoria las incontables veces que ambos vieron el anime.-Es realmente fascinante-indico.

-Si-sin poder quitar la vista en el objeto y poniéndose de pie.-Debo tenerlo en todo momento conmigo.

-Jajajajaja-continuo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto.

-Esta mañana cuando Alfonzo y Ferguson huyeron al verte, comente que fui hechizado y hablaste que la magia no existía-volviendo reír.

-La magia no existe-se dijo viendo el cetro.-Es verdad-comenzado a reír ambos jóvenes.

Los dos se quedaron miraron por unos segundos compartiendo una sonrisa, pero el castaño observo los imponentes volúmenes para su examen dentro de una semana, pero la rubia miro a su mejor amigo esbozando una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Yo…te agradezco por ayudarme, a pesar que solo tenemos una semana para estudiar y pones en riesgo tu memoria de estas ultimas horas, quizás…-viendo al castaño acercarse a ella y abrazándola.-Marco-ocultado su sonrisa.

-16 años-dijo Marco.-No pienses que ellos van a borrarme la memoria tan fácil y tampoco voy a dejarte ir a lugares lejanos, conocer seres raros y todo eso-entrelazando sus manos.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro-observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco voy a permitir que estés en peligro-contesto sonriendo.

Tras despedirse y desearse buenas noches mutuamente, la rubia se coloco el pijama y mirando detenidamente el cetro de poder tomándolo nuevamente entre sus manos. Se quedo meditando en silencio pensando en todo lo acontecido aquel día.

-Pero al menos tengo a Marco-provocando en el cetro un brillo intenso y cubriéndose rápidamente los ojos.- ¿Qué estas pasando ahora?-se pregunto.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos observo como el cetro, se había convertido en un pequeño collar con un medallón en forma de estrella y una cadena para llevarla en todo momento al cuello.

-Solo pensé en Marco, solo se transformo-tomándolo entre sus manos y estudiando la joya en cuestión.-Funciona según sentimientos-se dijo.

 _ **Bajo los niveles inferiores de la residencia Butterfly.**_

Moon comento que Arella y Mirsot estaban en la persecución de la banda de Ludo, mientras el resto de los miembros se reunieron en la biblioteca para charla sobre los últimos acontecimientos, con Star al tanto de toda la situación o en parte de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo había llegado el momento de planificar el próximo movimiento.

-Algo raro, está pasando en las dimensiones y no podemos dejar que esto se vuelva un caos-comento Moon viendo a Hekappo con rostro de pocos amigos.-Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez.

-Como permites que un humano sea parte de la comisión-protesto Hekappo.

-No otra vez- se dijo.-Marco está dispuesto en ayudar, estudiara para él examen y debemos darle una oportunidad-teniendo fe en el joven Díaz.

-Moon-tomo la palabra Onmitraxus.-Comprendo que sea de tu agrado pero quizás debamos borrarle la memoria y comenzaremos de inmediato a enfocarlo en el entrenamiento de Star.

-Balidos, balidos, balidos-dijo Lekmet.

-Lekmet dice que los humanos son poco consiente de la existencia de otro mundos, se han dedicado solo a pelear entre ellos en los últimos 100 años-tradujo Rhombulus.- ¿Qué opinas?-viendo a Glossaryck.

-El chico se ofreció voluntariamente en ayudar-comento pero tenía aquella extraña sensación desde que saludo a Marco.- Seamos sinceros, es verdad los humanos son algo poco fiable pero Moon y Star, lo conocen desde toda una vida y creo que es momento de permitir a uno de ellos ser parte de nuestro querida alta comisión-comento viendo el rostro de estupefacto del resto.

-Estás loco-dijo Rhombulus.

-¡Hey!-dijo Hekappo poniéndose de pie.-Como crees que vamos a permitirle a uno de ellos unírsenos.

-No veo problema-dijo Moon.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Glossaryck mirando fugazmente a la peliblanca.

Los miembros de la alta comisión de magia se miraron entre sí, accediendo de mala ganar esperar hasta el examen dentro una semana, Moon y Glossaryck asistieron mutuamente en dar el voto de confianza al joven Díaz.

-Quizás deba tener un ojo puesto en este chico-se dijo Glossaryck.

 _ **Minutos después…Residencia Díaz, Habitación de Marco.**_

Luego de tomar una ducha, colocarse la pijama, comer algo y retirarse a su habitación mientras Angie y Andrew ya dormían profundamente, trato de poner en orden su mente y todo lo sucedido en aquellas pocas horas, primero los monstruos de Ludo, Moon siempre la había visto como una mujer promedio y trabajadora, los miembros de la alta comisión de magia, la base subterránea bajo la residencia Butterfly, la chica de nombre Simone y por último la verdad acerca de su mejor amiga de la vida siendo la heredera de un poderoso artefacto mágico.

-La magia no existe-se dijo recordando las palabras de Star de aquella mañana.-Tengo en juego mi memoria de las últimas horas, debo estudiar un enorme ladrillo para mi examen dentro de una semana y quizás sea parte de algo mucho más grande-se dijo lanzando un suspiro y recostándose en la cama.

En principio trato de conciliar el sueño pero fue en vano, girándose en todas direcciones pero las palabras de Hekappo, Rhombulus y Onmitraxus seguían rondando en su mente.

-Los humanos son los seres más insignificantes de todas las dimensiones.

-Un humano debe conocer su lugar.

-Son individuos que buscan solo su conveniencia.

Marco repaso cada palabra, podía ser humano sin duda alguna, no tenia poderes ni nada parecido, pero Moon había salido en su defensa e incluso estaba interesando en dar su ayuda.

De un simple salto de la cama, tomo el grueso volumen, una libreta, lápiz, destacadores e incluso pequeñas hojas de notas para dar inicio al estudio. Pero la presencia del hombrecillo la había pasado por alto, observando al castaño desde fuera de su ventana y mientras él solo mostraba una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Sin duda este chico, será de gran ayuda para Star-se dijo Glossaryck.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Cuando Ludo y sus monstruos apenas habían regresado de la tierra tras su derrota, fueron abordados por las gemelas al servicio de Loth-Myr.

-¡Esta es mi guarida!-reclamo Ludo.-Ahora largo de aquí.

-Amo Ludo-dijo Buff Frog.-Debe ser cuidadoso-indico.

Haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de su segundo al mando, continuo lanzando amenazas tras amenazas, pero las gemelas solo se limitaron a sonreír de forma extraña como si alguna broma fuera aquella situación.

-No le tengo miedo a ese tal, Loth-Myr-vocifero Ludo.

Olivia de un rápido movimiento golpeo a Buff Frog clavándolo directamente en la pared mientras el resto de los monstruos retrocedieron completamente aterrorizados. Sobre Ludo vino la peor parte cuando Ofelia lo tomo del cuello.

-Escucha insignificante ser de pus-dijo la chica.-Nadie insulta al maestro Loth-Myr y mucho menos en nuestra presencian.

-Tienes suerte-indico Olivia.-Ahora nos vas a escuchar.

-Suélteme- dijo Ludo.

-No-aplicando más presión mientras la segunda chica se acerco.

-El maestro va darte otra oportunidad-dijo.- Pero si llegas a fallar…-compartiendo una sonrisa siniestra con su hermana.

-¿Qué están planeando?-pregunto Ludo.

Olivia camino lentamente en dirección de unos de los monstruos arrastrando por la fuerza a uno de ellos con aspecto de zariguella, rompiéndole en el proceso su brazo derecho.

-Amo Ludo-dijo suplicando.

-Oigan-dijo Buff Frog interponiéndose y recibiendo nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Ofelia.

Los monstruos se quedaron observando toda la escena y viendo como colega continuaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de la chica, Ludo solo se quedo en silencio.

-Ahora enano-dijo Olivia.-Si fallas a la próxima vez, realmente te ira peor.

 _ **Unos días después, en la academia.**_

Luego de lanzar un bostezo y cerrando su casillero tras finalizar la jornada escolar se camino sin mayor apuro hacia la salida. Aquel viernes por la tarde pensaba darse un par de horas libres por casi una semana había estado estudiando pasada la medianoche como despertando antes de las 7 am de la mañana.

-¿Marco?- dijo una voz muy familiar.

-Hola-viendo a Jackie Lynn Thomas.-¿Qué onda?-pregunto.

-Se te ve terrible-comento.

-Si eso creo-contesto.

-Hombre, tranquilo solo es una broma-indico.-¿Vas a la pista?-pregunto.

-Si tengo un par de horas disponibles y necesito despejar mi mente-contesto.-Un pequeño descanso me va servir-se dijo.

-Genial-dijo.-¿A las 4.30 pm?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Nos veremos donde siempre-indico.

-No falte-dijo Jackie y alejándose de él.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la academia noto cierta larga cabellera rubia aguardándolo con rostro de pocos amigos como solía mostrándose habitualmente.

-Hey-dijo levantando la mano.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-No-contesto Star poniéndose de pie.-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto.

-Sí, voy a la pista de bicicross- respondió.

Star se quedo sorprendida por la afirmación de su mejor amigo, indicándole que caminara un poco más para charla sobre el asunto. Luego de un par de calles confirmando que estaban sin algún estudiante de la academia, la rubia lanzo un suspiro comenzando a preguntar si era tan necesario ir a la pista aquel viernes.

-Creo que es una mala idea-comento.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-¡Mañana es el examen!-exclamo. -Podríamos repasar juntos los capítulos más importantes.

-Paso-fue su respuesta.

-¡Marco!-dijo completamente molesta.-Esto es importante, tu memoria está en juego.

-He estado estudiando toda la semana y necesito un descanso-viendo a su mejor amiga.

-Pero esto es importante para mí-dijo finalmente.-Tengo el cetro y necesito tú ayuda-acercándose a él.

-Yo necesito un descanso-contesto.-Solo son un par de horas.

La rubia lo miro detenidamente por sus palabras, en el fondo Marco sabia que aprobaría ese examen con la nota necesaria pero necesita distraerse unos minutos, de una u otra forma se volvería loco.

-¡Por bien!-dijo Star.-Vete a perder el tiempo.

-Solo quiero un pequeño descanso-contesto.-Ella realmente se pone testaruda-pensó.

-Pensé que íbamos a ser un equipo-comenzando a caminar.

-Star-dijo Marco alcanzándola.

-¡Por haz lo que quieras!-sin voltear a verlo.-Necesito estudiar-dijo por última vez.

-¡Star!-llamándola una vez más.-Solo me voy a reunir con Jackie, luego regresare a estudiar.

-¡No me interesa!-grito a la distancia.

Marco se quedo de pie viendo como se iba alejando su mejor amiga, tras lanzar un suspiro y refunfuñando entre dientes.

-Puedo ser un humano pero voy a aprobar el maldito examen-se dijo.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, minutos después.**_

-Solo quería ayudarlo-recorriendo de un extremo a otro su habitación.-Pero prefiere irse a la estúpida pista-continuando con sus quejas.

Por largos minutos pensaba en lo sucedido, luego de quitarse sus zapatillas tomo el libro llevándolo a la cama abriéndolo en la página que había dejado marcada la noche anterior.

-Capitulo 10 sobre los demonios-comenzando su lectura.

El capitulo mencionaba su comportamiento hacia el resto de las especies de otras dimensiones. Estaba completamente absorbida por el capitulo pero lo sucedido con Marco la continuaba molestando de una u otra forma.

-Marco idiota-se dijo dejando de lado el grueso volumen.-Solo quería darte mi ayuda y poder aprobar el examen juntos.

-¿Star?-pregunto el hombrecillo entrando en la habitación.-¿Todo bien?.

-Hola-fue su respuesta.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto tomando lugar junto a ella.

-Nada.

-¿Nada o algo?-quedándose junto a ella. -Déjame adivinar problemas de la adolescencia, chicos y como te ves ante los demás-comento.

-No-respondió.-Eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí, tampoco soy alguien muy popular. Suelen llamarme la princesa de hielo-bufo.

-Sería un buen apodo si el imperio Butterfly continuara existiendo-riendo levemente.-¿Marco?-pregunto.

-No quiero hablar de eso-contesto y tumbándose en la cama mirando en dirección contraria.

-Bingo-se dijo.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Star.-Quiero estar a solas-indico.

-Como guste-dijo Glossaryck saliendo de la habitación.-Por amor a Mewni, todas las Butterfly deben ser así de problemática.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Maldita sea-se dijo viendo la cadena de su bicicleta.-Justo ahora-tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Jackie.

-Pensaba recorrer la pista principal pero mi estúpida cadena, me lo impide-rindiéndose.-¿Por qué me haces esto?, siempre te he cuidado y tratado con amor-pensó en voz alta.

Jackie se mordió el labio superior compartiendo un poco la frustración del castaño mientras ella dejaba aún lado sus patines.-Es un verdadero desastre-comento la rubia.-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Pero no debes entrenar, la temporada de roller derby comenzara pronto-inquirió en ese momento a su amiga.

-He pasado casi 6 semanas entrenando después de la academia-poniéndose al hombro los patines.-Un día libre nunca esta demás-contesto.

Cerca de la pista de bicicross mientras continuaban aglomerándose cada vez más personas, tomaron lugar en una de las mesas de la fuente de soda adjunta del lugar, continuando con su charla.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Marco.

-Son cosas que pasan-dijo Jackie.

-He estado completamente ocupado esta semana…-recordando no mencionar sobre la alta comisión mágica y examen.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto bebiendo su gaseosa.

-Sin contar lo sucedido con Star-comento.

Jackie se quedo escuchando por parte de Marco de su pequeña discusión de hace un par de horas. La chica Thomas estaba atenta a todo lo que iba diciendo, en ocasiones solo se limitaba a girar a los ojos pensando que era una pelea algo infantil en el fondo, pero no negaba que esa amistad entre esos dos solía provocar más de unos cuantos rumores.

-Realmente es raro verlos pelear o saber que tuvieron una discusión entre ustedes-indico.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Sí, ustedes dos son realmente inseparables-comento.-Nunca se les ha visto distanciados.

-Tiene razón-se dijo.-Solo fue una estupidez nuestro desacuerdo.

-Quizás solo debes dejar que pase y hablar con ella cuando este más tranquila-dijo.-Conociendo a Star será por todo el fin de semana-pensó.

-Tal vez-respondió y viendo la hora en su celular.-Regresare a casa, ha sido un día fatal-comento.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana temprano?-pregunto.

-Algo muy importante-respondió Marco viendo la expresión de Jackie. –Quizás el próximo sábado.

-Bien-dijo.-te voy a cobrar la palabra.

Luego de despedirse de la chica, regreso a casa lentamente y pensando en todo lo sucedido.

-Tengo hambre, quiero una ducha y debo estudiar.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al principio de la historia.**_

* * *

Star miraba de reojo a Marco leyendo las preguntas de su examen, notando como él estaba completamente concentrado en su examen.

-Realmente estudio-se dijo regresando su vista a la hoja de respuesta.-¡Vamos Star!- dándose animo.

Los miembros de la alta comisión de magia estudiaban a los dos jóvenes realizando su examen, e incluso Simone había dejado su trabajo de lado para asistir al espectáculo y esperar los resultados.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-comento y bebiendo algo de gaseosa de cola.-Ellos cumplen con las cualidades necesarias.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Moon de brazos cruzados.-Pero algunos presentes, no piensan de igual forma-viendo a Hekappo, Onmitraxus y Rhombulus solo refunfuñaban en voz baja.

Los próximos minutos fueron largos e interminables para ambos chicos, la rubia se mostraba un poco más relajada con la presencia de Marco, en cuanto a él estaba sumido en las preguntas y respondiendo.

-Quedan 5 minutos-índico Glossaryck pero antes de girarse, fue el castaño en terminar primero.-¿Como te fue?-pregunto.

-Fantástico-fue su respuesta.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Marco estaba con la cabeza tumbada en la mesa de su escritorio, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Había sido una semana completamente exigente con un examen de biología,cuidar a su hermano menor e incluso había rechazado entrenar con Jackie Lynn Thomas, aquel sábado por mañana.

-Tengo sueño-se dijo y mirando de reojo a la rubia.-Odio discutir con ella-lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?-pregunto ella mirando en otra dirección.

-Sí, pero Andrew comenzó a llorar y me despertó-indico.-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto.

-Respondí las 100 preguntas….. ¿Y cuantas respondiste?-inquirió a él mientras ella se giraba en su dirección.

-Todas-fue su respuesta.-Solo necesitamos un 50 por ciento para aprobar, esa chica llamada Hekappo está algo loca por querer borrarme la memoria-sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Si esta algo loca-riendo y mirando al castaño.-Ese sujeto Lekmet es algo nervioso y Rhombulus parece ser el único en comprenderlo-continuando con las risas.

Por unos minutos solo se burlaron y rieron de los miembros de la alta comisión de magia por sus extrañas formas.

-Solo debemos esperar los resultados-comento el castaño.

-Si-dijo Star mirando a Marco y pensando en lo sucedido.

Ella se quedo vacilando en su mente por unos segundos, tenía la intención de hablar sobre lo sucedido pero fue el propio Marco en hablar.

-Estuve toda semana estudiando hasta entrada la noche, no fui a la pista de bicicross solo fui ayer e incluso Jackie me dijo que podríamos entrenar hoy, pero tuve que rechazarla-comento.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si….b…bueno, está en juego mi memoria y todo eso-comento pero Star se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y hundiéndose entre las ropas de Marco.-¿Star?.

-No tuve que gritarte-dijo avergonzada.-Yo solo trataba de ayudarte y…-pero su mejor amigo respondió el abrazo, susurrándole al oído.

-Disculpas aceptadas-contesto.-Somos un equipo, como tal debemos estar juntos-percatándose de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro mientras se miraban fijamente, levemente se sonrojaron, pero en aquel momentos las voces de los miembros se oyeron obligando a separarse pero no antes de estrechar sus manos.

-Juntos como un equipo-se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los miembros de la comisión mágica entraron fue el propio Glossaryck en anunciar los resultados de los exámenes.

-Aquí tengo los resultados-comento y aclarando la garganta.-Star Butterfly obtuvo 100 de 100-entregando el examen y recibiendo los aplausos de todos ellos.

-Bien Star-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Lo logre-se dijo en voz baja.-¿Y Marco?-pregunto.

-En cuanto a Marco-dijo nuevamente el hombrecillo.

Lekmet comenzó a lanzar sus balbuceos de cabra, las manos parlantes de Rhombulus comenzaron a reír y charla en voz baja, Hekappo estaba refunfuñando y Onmitraxus a través del televisor trataba de decir algo pero la interferencia lo impedía.

-Lo siento Marco-dijo Moon.-Tu calificación digamos que…-tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Falle-dijo Marco.

-Dejen ese melodrama de lado-dijo Glossaryck mostrando el examen del chico.-Felicidades aprobaste con un 100, merecido por tu esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Marco se quedo atónito como Star, se miraron entre sí apenas dando crédito a lo mencionado por el hombrecillo, pero necesitaban hacer algo de todas formas.

-¡En tu cara Hekappo!-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos y festejando.

Glossaryck observo a los dos chicos en su celebración, conteniendo una carcajada para no perder su aura de sabiduría.

-Marco sacaste un 100-dijo Star.-Realmente te esforzaste-dándole un abrazo.

-Si estudio bastante-conteniendo un bostezo.

-Te esforzaste, leíste por completo el libro y lo repasaste-comento Glossaryck.

-Bien Marco-dijo Moon.

-¿Enserio lo leíste por completo?-pregunto.-Yo solo llegue hasta el capitulo décimo-indico Star.

-Es el primero en leerlo por completo e incluso tomo algunas notas-comento Glossaryck.-Nadie en su sano juicio, lo terminaría por completo.

El hombrecillo relato como espió al castaño mientras estudiaba, los miembros de la alta comisión se miraron entre sí completamente disgustado pero Marco cumplió su parte del trato. Moon miro con un gesto de aprobación y tomando la palabra.

-A partir del lunes comenzara su entrenamiento-dijo.-Felicidades-viendo a su hija y al chico.

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambos y chocando las manos.

 _ **En la cocina, minutos después.**_

Marco había terminado su tercer tazón de cereal y comenzando a engullir los waffles preparados por la rubia.

-Realmente tenía hambre-comento.-Están fantástico.

-¿Enserio lo leíste por completo?-pregunto.-Es un glotón sin remedio-se dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Pues claro-contesto.-Siempre nos hemos apoyado y tampoco voy a dejarte sola.

-¡Oh!-dijo sonrojada y viendo al castaño teniendo la misma reacción.-Gracias Marco-se con su charla ignoraron por completo la presencia del enigmático Kylo que estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-Al menos todo va bien con ellos-se dijo.

 _ **En la guarida de Ludo.**_

Ludo había obtenido una nueva oportunidad para derrotar a las Buttefly,pero el mensaje de Loth-Myr le dijo que sería su última oportunidad o sino las gemelas se encargarían de borrarlo del mapa. Por al menos una semana había ordenado reunir, todo el dinero posible para adquirir armamentos y contratar a monstruos nuevos para concretar su plan.

-Amo Ludo-dijo Buff Frog realizando su clásico saludo mientras el pequeño monstruo se hundía en su enorme silla.-Les traigo buenas noticias-comento.

-Habla de una vez-dijo completamente desanimado.

El imponente monstruo aclaro su garganta mientras el monstruo de dos cabezas y el pollo gigante entraron en el despacho personal de su amo trayendo consigo una pizarra.

-Hemos reunidos 500 unidades de créditos en una semana, solo proviene de las extorsiones-indico.-Tenemos esperanza de reunir tres veces más a finales de este mes.

-¡Necesitamos más!-golpeando la mesa mientras el vaso con gaseosa, se derramo por toda la mesa.-Nos humillaron, aplastaron y…-tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Y nos apalearon-intervinieron el monstruo de dos cabeza.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Ludo.-Necesitamos más dinero para armas, monstruos fuertes y un mercenario de primera categoría.

Buff Frog compartió una mirada con algunos de sus colegas, pasando al siguiente asunto a tratar con su amo.

-Tengo algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ludo observando a Buff Frog.

-Los mercenarios que han confirmado servirle-entregando la lista con los nombres.

El pequeño monstruo leyó cada nombre, poniendo muecas de completo desagrado por la nomina entregada.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto.

-No amo-contesto Buff Frog.-Ellos están dispuesto a entrar bajo su servicio, exigen un pago adelantado y un pago adicional cuando terminen-le explico.

-Son todos unos inútiles-dijo Ludo dando un salto en la mesa.-Necesitamos al mejor- teniendo en claro el nombre de ese mercenario.

-Pero él exigen grandes cantidades de dinero-indico Buff Frog sintiendo un escalofrió.

-No me importa-viendo a sus monstruos.-Quiero ver en persona a ThunderBolt-ordeno.

Buff Frog, el monstruo de dos cabeza y pollo gigante se miraron entre sí. En cuanto a Ludo continúo protestando por largos minutos.

-¡Quiero verlo en persona!-rugió una vez más.

 _ **Lunes, en las gradas de la academia.**_

A pesar de ser aceptados para ser parte de la alta comisión de magia, no podía ignorar sus obligaciones en la academia y tratando de llevar una vida lo más normal a partir de aquel momento, en cuanto a la hora de almuerzo para ellos seguía siendo la oportunidad perfecta para reflexionar los últimos sucesos de sus vidas adolescentes.

-Tenemos que ver el lado positivo-dijo Marco.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Star.

-Conoceremos lugares y seres interesante-comento.

-S…si tienes razón-contesto.

Mientras la charla de ambos jóvenes continuaba como de costumbre y disfrutando su almuerzo, una figura fue acercando hacia ellos con total calma y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Cuando Marco se percato y le indico en la misma dirección a la rubia.

-Creo que estamos en problema-afirmo el castaño.

-Quizás nos viene advertir sobre no dejar basura aquí en las gradas-comento Star.

-Pero siempre dejamos limpio y la basura la dejamos en los contenedores-dijo Marco.

Los dos chicos miraron al conserje acercándose lentamente y lanzando el humo de cigarrillo, hasta quedar a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Si?-pregunto Star y notando que era mujer.-¿Usted es nueva?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ustedes-dijo la mujer ocultando su rostro con la gorra.-Los estuve buscando por lados-protesto.

-Un momento-dijo Marco poniéndose de pie y estudiando a la recién llegada.-Esa voz y forma de expresarse-deduciendo la identidad.

-No hagas tanto drama-bufo Hekappo quitándose la gorra.-Hola chicos, buenas tardes.

-¡Hekappo!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La encarga de las tijeras dimensionales tomo lugar junto a ellos, arrebatandole la caja de jugo a Marco, les explico detalladamente que ella era su apoyo dentro de la academia en caso de alguna emergencia para la comisión.

-Básicamente si surge algo, vienen hablar conmigo utilizo a dos de mis clones que se transforman en ustedes y nadie sospecha-concluyo Hekappo.

-Tengo examen el viernes de química...-antes de poder concluir con su idea, Marco recibió en la nuca un palmazo.-Eso duele-protesto sintiendo el ardor.

-No abuses, humano-contesto.-Este renacuajo saco 100 en el examen-se continuaba preguntando.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el empleo de conserje de la academia?-pregunto Star ignorando lo sucedido con Marco.

-Eso fácil, le dije a Skeeves que necesitaba empleo pero en principio se negó y luego le ofrecí una cuponera de yogurt helado-contesto.

-¿De dónde sacaste una cuponera?-pregunto Marco.

-Magia-fue su respuesta.-Como verán cambie algo mi apariencia con un poco de magia, para verme como una chica normal de la tierra.

-¡Oh!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y tratando de asimilar que todo estaba desde ahora relacionado a la magia y continuando su charla con Hekappo.

* * *

Se había cumplido la segunda semana de entrenamiento de los dos chicos, luego de la sorpresiva noticia de Hekappo al tomar un empleo en la academia siendo conserje. Aquel sábado por la mañana Moon reunió a los dos chicos en el gimnasio subterráneo.

-Ahora vamos a trabajar con el saco de boxeo-indico.

Marco y Star estaban vestidos con su ropa de deportes de la academia, la peliblanca se coloco las guantillas golpeando el saco en tres ocasiones y para rematar una patada giratoria bastante salvaje

-¡Whoa!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias-dijo Moon.-Pero he perdido algo de fuerza con los años-comento.

En cuanto a Glossaryck que estaba observando el entrenamiento con la compañía de una bolsa de frituras de maíz flotando. Mientras Moon continuaba guiando a los chicos en su entrenamiento, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en especial con la joven Butterfly.

-¡Que recuerdos!-se dijo.

El sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió recordando a las anteriores portadoras del cetro. Pero su interés estaba completamente centrado en otra persona, a pesar de su infinito conocimiento y sabiduría apenas daba crédito de su gran descubrimiento.

-Un descendiente de Kael-Lumitas, a pesar de ser un mestizo-viendo el aura del castaño.-Las cosas se han puesto bastante interesante-comiendo otra fritura.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Divertido?, bien lectores aquí dejamos este capítulo, fue bastante divertido y se aclararon algunas situaciones en específicos.**_

 _ **Los próximos capítulos se titulan:**_

 _ **-Es Tiempo De Magia.**_

 _ **-The RockStar.**_

 _ **-Actividad Paranormal En La Academia.**_

 _ **Como verán tenemos varios emocionantes capítulos por delante, pueden dejar sus reviews expresando sus opiniones o reacciones.**_ _ **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada a las gemelas Ofelia y Olivia, basadas en los personajes del manga Le Chevalier D`Eon, perteneciente Tow Ubukata con todos sus agradecimientos correspondiente.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores saludos y creo que deben estar sorprendido por lo adelantado que salió este capítulo recordando que esta historia es de publicación mensual, digamos que necesitaba plasmar esta idea cuanto antes y todo eso.**

 **Primero que todo este capítulo se basa en el episodio de la primera temporada titulado** _ **Parthy With a Pony,**_ **pero sin el pony en esta ocasión. Sobre Pony Head saldrá en su momento pero deben esperar.**

 **Segundo agradezco la recepción de la historia, en principio fue algo lento pero es mejor ir de ese modo, para no acelerar muchos las cosas.**

 **Tercero sobre los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** _ **Gracias, obviamente Marco pudo aclararlo con Star pero prefiere demostrar que es capaz y callar un par de bocas…cof…Hekappo… creo que Jackie no se deja llevar por esos rumores y sumando a Janna ellos crecieron junto a Star y Marco, creo que hare un capitulo cuando estaban en el preescolar. Una Star abusiva….suena interesante de cierto modo.**_

 **Haruzafiro:** _ **Gracias, sobre cómo se vería Hekappo me la imagino una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, de estatura intermedio no tan alta ni baja algo asi como Wendy de Gravity Falls. Gracias por todas tus palabras trato de ponerle todo el entusiasmo, obviamente algo más debe surgir pero lentamente se irá dando.**_

 **Cuarto vamos con este nuevo capítulo que han pasado solo un par de semanas y al final más palabras.**

* * *

Los carruajes impulsados por las cabras invisibles iban dejando en las puertas de la institución a las estudiantes de aquel colegio de nombre Santa Olga Para Princesas Mágicas, era sin duda alguna unas de los mejores centros educacionales en todas las dimensiones, principalmente se encargaba de instruir a las futuras reinas mágicas sobre el dominio de la magia.

Pero desde las extrañas desapariciones de algunas estudiantes al interior del recinto, la directora había ordenado triplicar la seguridad como controlar el ingreso y egreso de todas las princesas sin excepción alguna.

-¡Siguiente!-dijo unos de los guardias autómatas.

Los guardias de Santa Olga se encargaban de inspeccionar las maletas de las estudiantes e incluso escoltarlas hasta sus aposentos al interior del colegio.

-El carruaje de la princesa Von Tempest-indico unos ellos.

-Mmmm…un verdadero dolor de cabeza-comento a su compañero.

Aquel ostentoso carruaje pertenecía a la familia Von Tempest originario de una dimensión con ciertas similitudes a la tierra pero con la gran diferencia de sufrir durante todo el año, tormentas eléctricas, huracanes, tifones y hasta temblores obligando a sus habitantes tanto de la realeza como los plebeyos a residir en ciudades protegidas por domos mágicos. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el interior del vehículo completamente vacío.

-¡ _HAGAN SONAR LAS ALARMAS_!-grito uno de los guardias.

* * *

 **Es Tiempo De Magia**

 _ **Viernes por la tarde.**_

-¿Esto es necesario?-pregunto Marco.

-Ya tenemos todas las vacunas-dijo Star.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y viendo a la chica de las gafas acercándose hacia ellos teniendo entre sus manos dos pequeñas pistolas cargando en su interior un liquido color anaranjado.

-No sean llorones-contesto Simone.-Estas vacunas son necesaria y les recuerdo que en cualquier momento deberán viajar hacia otra dimensión, es una forma de prevenir cualquier enfermedad ajena a la tierra-comento.

La chica de las gafas solo se limito a girar sus ojos por la actitud infantil de ambos chicos, en lo personal le daba igual en realizar la vacunación pero aquella orden provenía de Moon, debía ser ejecutada de inmediato.

-¡AUUCH!-grito Marco.-Eso duele-protesto.

-Solo es una vacuna-dijo Star.-¡AUUUUUUCH!-gritando aun más fuerte.

-Fueron unos buenos pacientes-dijo.-Tengan unas paletas.

-Gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Desde ahora será un poco más difícil que pesquen un resfriado, la vacuna es un concentrado de minerales fundamentales para él cuerpo-explico brevemente.-Pero básicamente son mucho más sano.

-Realmente duele-dijo Marco.

-A mi ya se me paso-indico Star.

-Pueden regresar a sus actividades, tengo mucho trabajo por delante-despidiéndose de ambos.-Es viernes quizás podría dejar todo para el lunes-se dijo.

 _ **En la azotea.**_

Cuando apago su cigarrillo de inmediato encendió el siguiente conteniendo por instantes el humo y exhalando hacia los cielos.-Apenas llegue a casa me quitare este traje, apagare el teléfono celular y solo necesito un cubo de helado para disfrutar mi viernes por la noche-se dijo.

-Fumar es malo para tu salud-se pronuncio una voz femenina.

-Es malo espiar a los demás-contesto y girándose. -Arella, buenas tardes-en un tono neutro.

Cuando la pelinegra dio un salto y tomando lugar junto a ella, miraron hacia el corazón de la ciudad como algunos transeúntes en su vidas rutinarias.

-¿Cigarrilo?-pregunto.

-No debería, a mi madre le parecía un mal hábito -contesto.

-Créeme –dijo.-Lo que diga ella, no importa solía hacer lo mismo cuando nadie la miraba-comento.

-¡Estás hablando de mi madre!-exclamo Arella.

Moon solo se quedo conteniendo una carcajada por la actitud tomada por ella e ignorando su molestia y notando la ausencia del felino.

-¿Y el saco de pulga?-pregunto.-No lo veo-mirando en todas direcciones.

-Ya sabes-dijo.-Siempre va y viene a su antojo-encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-Yo tengo a Glossaryck merodeando ahora en la casa, pero al menos va supervisando los avances de Star-comento.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-Star rápidamente ira dominando sus poderes… ¿Sobre tu vecino?-pregunto.

-Sobre Marco…entrenamiento de combate, ya sabes manejo de armas de todo tipo pero por el momento solo acondicionamiento físico-indico.

-¿Enserio lo vas a enviar a misiones?-pregunto.

-Si..-fue respuesta.-No existe una forma de mantenerlos separados, sean criados juntos toda la vida.

-Eso es fantástico-lanzando un suspiro.-Te preguntas la razón de mi visita-inquirió a ella.

-En parte-contesto.

Arella tras terminar su cigarrillo comenzó explicando que su visita se debía en relación algunos extraños sucesos en la distintas dimensiones principalmente se estaban producción peleas entre bandas rivales.

-Lo de costumbre-bufo Moon.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde…-deteniéndose en esa última parte.-Ya sabes-indico.

-No hagas ponerme de mala-contesto continuando su charla con Arella.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-recordó.

* * *

Cuando el portal dimensional se abrió la figura de una chica de aproximadamente 14 años, seguida de un pequeño animal de peluche con aspecto de murciélago, un tanto rechoncho y llevando en sus manos un paraguas con forma de gato.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el animal de peluche.

-La tierra-contesto la chica mirando en todas direcciones.-Solo daremos un pequeño paseo antes de ir a Santa Olga-comento.

-¡La tierra!-dijo sorprendido.-Pero deben estar preocupados, mejor regreso este lugar es primitivo-indico.

-No seas un aguafiestas-mirando en todas direcciones.-Solo es un paseo-abriendo su paraguas.

-Cody-dijo.-Tu padre me va hacer pedazo, cuando se entere que huiste-pensando en las consecuencias.

-Tómalo como un viaje de estudio, Noctus-comenzando a levitar.

El pequeño animal lanzo un suspiro siguiendo a su ama, en cuanto a Cody Von Tempest miraba en todas direcciones comprobando por ella misma sobre la evolución de la tierra.

-El libro está mal-recordando las clases en Santa Olga.-La tierra ha progresado bastante-viendo algo poco inusual.

-¿Cody?-pregunto Noctus.

-Vamos por esta dirección-indico.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, habitación de Star.**_

-Estampida de Guerri...cornio…Guerricornio-pronuncio finalmente y repitiendo el nombre varias veces.-Estampida de Guerricornio- leyendo el hechizo en la Tablet.

Aprovechando la tecnología moderna el propio Glossaryck le había entregado una Tablet de color rosa, la particularidad del artefacto era que estaba todo el conocimiento de hechizos, conjuros e historia de la familia Butterfly en su memoria, siendo el reemplazo del libro.

-Parece un baile-se dijo y estudiando detenidamente todos los pasos a seguir.-Un cuarto de giro, giro…luego alzo el cetro y digo el hechizo-memorizando detenidamente cada movimiento.

-Que aplicada-comento Glossaryck entrando en la habitación.-Eso es bueno, ir aprendiendo algunas cosas antes que Moon te lo explique-comento.

-Solo estaba curioseando-contesto y mirando al hombrecillo.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Si… ¿Dónde está tu novio?-pregunto.

-Marco no es mi novio-girando los ojos.-Somos mejores amigos y está entrenando en la pista de bicicross, tiene una importante competencia dentro de un par de semanas-contesto.

-Seguro-bufo.-Todas la Butterfly son iguales-comento e ignorando el paradero del castaño.

-¿Iguales?-dejando de lado la Tablet.-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto.

-Es la típica historia de todas ustedes-bufo.-Conocen a un chico luego comienzan a frecuentarse, realizar actividades al aire libre, luego una cena, otra cena, un paseo, vacaciones juntos y….¡BOOM!...campana de matrimonio-indico.

-Eso es exagerado.

-¡Exagerado!-exclamo.-A todas les pase e incluso tu madre y padre…-notando el rostro de molestia de Star.

-Yo nunca lo conocí-contesto.-Mucho menos lo he necesito en mi vida…que clase de padre se va como si nada.

El pequeño genio se quedo flotando y completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Star, durante los últimos días se había enterado de varios acontecimientos en relación a la rubia. E incluso Moon le había comentado sobre Rafael Díaz.

-¿Y sobre Rafael Díaz?-pregunto.

-Ha sido la única figura paterna que he conocido-respondió.-Siempre he sido una hija para los Díaz.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo.-¿Quieres hacer algo de magia?-pregunto.

-Magia-dijo entre dientes.-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto.

-Pues…claro niña-respondió.-Vamos a los niveles inferiores podremos practicar tranquilamente y quizás intentar tu primer hechizo-comento.

-¡Fantástico!-contesto.

 _ **Despacho de Moon.**_

La charla con Arella había sido bastante tranquila pero debía regresar a sus deberes como abogada, apenas se acomodo en su escritorio se dispuso a ordenar, una pila de papeles, revisar algunos expedientes y organizar su agenda para la siguiente semana.

-Sera otra semana bastante aburrida-anotando en su celular.-¡Oh! Es verdad es la cena anual de la firma…Star no estará para nada feliz en asistir…y en viernes para variar…-mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

Continuando con su planificación en relación a sus próximos casos siendo en su mayoría divorcios como herencia, materia legal que le parecía bastante aburrido.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora-se dijo.- Se juran amor eterno…siempre juntos y luego…se quieren ir por su propio lado…Pedazo de idiota desobligado…-pensando en él.

En aquel momento el sonido de su espejo comunicador capto su atención y secándose sus lagrimas. Comprobando antes de contestar si todo estaba en orden en su rostro.

-Hola buenas tardes-contesto de manera educada.

-Madame Moon-dijo Alex Hardy-Disculpe por molestarla en medio de su trabajo pero tenemos una situación.

-¿Situación?-pregunto.

-Pues….tenemos un gran problema de por medio-rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-¡Hombre!...habla de una vez-exigió.

Alex le explico sobre la desaparición de la princesa Von Tempest, mientras se dirigía a Santa Olga e incluso se detuvieron a la escolta personales, en cuanto a los guardias han comenzando un rastreo por algunas dimensiones sin encontrar rastro alguna de ella.

-Eso sí es un problema-contesto.

-El rey Von Tempest, está furioso y enviando a su guardia personal en busca de su hija-comento Alex.

-¿Desapareció antes de llegar a Santa Olga?-pregunto.

-Si e incluso algunos agentes están recabando pista y solo encontraron unas galletas a medio comer-indico.

-Galletas…eso si es extraño-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Sin duda algo paso….nadie en su sano juicio deja unas galletas a medio comer-comento.

-Madame Moon…esto es importante, olvide las galletas-dijo algo molesto por el absurdo comentario de la peliblanca.-Enviare una imagen de ella y toda la información al resto de la comisión.

-Cualquier pista de su paradero se me hace llegar cuanto antes-ordeno.

-Como usted…diga-dijo Alex terminando la llamada.

En ese momento Moon se recargo hacia atrás en su silla y extrayendo de uno de los cajones del escritorio una bolsa mediana de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-…Estos niños de ahora-se dijo y comiendo la primera galleta.-Quien en su sano juicio deja sin terminar unas galletas-comiendo la segunda.

 _ **En los niveles subterráneo de la residencia Butterfly.**_

-Respira y exhala-dijo Glossaryck.

-Respira y exhala-se dijo Star.

-Solo debes relajarte…concentrarte y principalmente debes verlo-indico el hombrecillo.

-¿Verlo?-pregunto.

-La magia no tiene una forma definida…es como el agua…¡Se va adaptando!-le explico en simples palabras.

La rubia seguía todos los pasos indicados por el hombrecillo, a pesar que llevaba tan solo dos semanas entrenando se había enfocado completamente en el aspecto físico en vez de la magia pero había demostrado grandes progreso en invocar su cetro.

-¿Alguna sensación o algo?-pregunto.

-Veo muchas cosas-contesto.-Cosas normales-sujetando firmemente su cetro.

-Tomemos un descanso-dijo Glossaryck.

-…pero aún no estoy cansada-contesto.

-Star-dijo y mirándola con reproche.-La magia requiere mucho estudio como paciencia, concentración y principalmente tranquilidad para desarrollarse-mirándola fijamente.

-Eso es injusto-protesto.-Yo tengo todo eso…-mientras el hombrecillo lanzaba un suspiro.

-Tu aura está completamente alterada-indico.-Igual que Moon a su edad…probarse a sí misma… típico rasgo Butterfly-se dijo.

-Esta vez-refunfuñando.-Pero es injusto…mi mamá domina la magia con gran facilidad-protesto.

-Ella necesito mucho entrenamiento…claro yo la comencé a entrenar teniendo unos 8 años-haciendo memoria.

-Yo tengo 16 años, creo que estoy retrasada.

-Sí, pero cada estudiante aprende y desarrolla sus habilidades independientes a otros-comento.

-Lo que digas- tomando asiento en una banca cercana.

El hombrecillo se quedo flotando alrededor de ella, viendo su expresión de completa frustración en aquel momento, la chica estaba con una expresión completamente frustada.

-Estas de ánimo para una historia-inquirió a ella.

-¿Es una historia de mi familia?-pregunto.

-En parte-contesto.-Es una historia de una antigua raza-comento.

-Si, quiero oír la historia-poniendo atención.-¿De quien trata?-pregunto.

-Esta raza se llamaba los Kael-Lumitas-dijo.-Su poder residía en el _Mana._

-¿ _Mana_?-pregunto.

-El _Mana_ es una fuente muy antigua de poder…ellos lograron descifrar sus misterios pero les tomo mucho tiempo-continuando con su historia.

Glossaryck le explico sobre sus poderosas habilidades algunas iban crear campos de fuerza, invocación de armas, ir de una dimensión hacia otra sin la necesidad de ocupar tijeras dimensionales, levitación, ilusiones, transformar el _Mana_ en descargas electromagnéticas y una gran velocidad.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Star abriendo los ojos de par en par.-Realmente eran muy poderosos.

La siguiente parte de la historia iba en relación a las emperatrices Butterfly, todo comenzó con una inocente visita a la dimensión de origen de los Kael-Lumitas. La emperatriz de turno y su séquito quedaron completamente sorprendidos por sus habilidades proponiéndoles un trato, el cual iba que serian parte de su ejercito y ellos podría moverse de manera más libre. Luego de aceptar la propuesta se unieron al ejército como fuerzas especiales, principalmente su velocidad fue aprovechada.

-Eso me recuerda que algunos importantes Kael-Lumitas coqueteaban con las emperatrices y los consortes reales miraban toda aquella escena de brazos cruzados-haciendo memoria y riendo.

-¿Enserio hacían eso?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió.-Ellos querían demostrar que estaban a la altura de las Butterfly, pero digamos que eran algo propenso a buscar peleas con seres aun más fuertes-explicando otros asuntos de por medio.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto.

-Lentamente comenzó a existir ciertas peleas e incluso guerras internas, comenzaron a desafiar a las Butterfly, apelando que ellos eran seres aún fuertes que ellas-omitiendo algunos detalles.-Pero …-antes de hablar explicando lo ultimo del relato. Simone llego junto a ellos un poco alterada, captando la atención de ambos.

-¡Maestro Glossy!-dijo.-Tenemos problemas-comento.

-¿Problemas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Simone expuso sobre la alerta de la repentina desaparición de la princesa Cody Von Tempest mientras se dirigía hacia Santa Olga, la rubia ya conocía algunas cosas de las diversas dimensiones explicada por su madre y de sus comentarios en relacion a dicha institución educacional.

-¿Ella es alguien importante?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió el hombrecillo.-Ella pertenece a la realeza como tú, pero reside en otra dimensión algo lejana-le explico en breves palabras.

-El verdadero problema es su padre-dijo Simone.-El rey Von Tempest es conocido por su carácter...mejor dicho por ser alguien bastante inflexible... y si algo le llega a pasar a su hijita…quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacer-comento.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto la rubia.

-Solo tener la esperanza que algunos de los agentes de la alta comisión, la encuentre pero esa princesa tiene un carácter infantil-comento el hombrecillo recordando ciertos rumores.

-En simples palabra debemos solo esperar-inquirió Star a Glossaryck.

-Si-dijo Simone.-Siento lastima por el idiota que la encuentre.

 _ **Mientras en la pista de Echo Creek.**_

-Maldita sea-se dijo quitándose el casco.-Aún soy lento-observando su tiempo en la pista.

Marco trataba de equilibrar su vida en la academia, el bicicross y su entrenamiento para la alta comisión de magia, pero aquel viernes por la tarde necesitaba comenzar a pulir sus habilidades arriba de la bicicleta para su competencia.

-Quizás solo necesito enfriar mi cabeza-se dijo quitándose el jersey de colores rojo y negro como las protecciones de sus brazos.-Solo necesito ser un poco más rápido y podre hacer una mejor presentación en la competencia-se dijo.

Mientras aseguraba sus protecciones de la pierna y bebía algo de agua, continuo observando al resto de los chicos y chicas practicando en la pista, algunos eran conocidos suyos que en su mayoría estaban en primer año de la universidad como otros que eran de los alrededores de la ciudad.

-Lo extraño que sigo siendo rápido a diferencia del resto-pensó.-Pero voy a necesitar más velocidad…-divagando en su mente por unos instantes.

En medio de su reflexión interna observo algunos chicos un par de años mayores merodeando por el lugar, en ocasiones los curiosos se acercaban a la pista para ver un par de carreras y apostar entre ellos.

-Idiotas-se dijo y colocándose de pie.-¿Quién es ella?-se pregunto. A pocos metros de donde se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio con dos coletas sostenida por listones negros, con una vestimenta algo extraña y cargando entre sus brazos un peluche bastante inusual como un paraguas.

-¿Cosplay?-se pregunto y entrecerrando sus ojos.- Nunca la había visto…debe ser nueva en Echo Creek…o tal vez promociona algo-estudiando el comportamiento de la chica.

El chico se quedo mirándola con suma atención pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese extraño comportamiento como si estuviera sorprendida por ver la pista.

-Una cosa es segura-se dijo.-No tiene ningún panfleto que repartir-colocándose de pie.

La singular chica miraba en todas direcciones mientras él se iba acercando, pero tres chicos la abordaron.

-Esos inútiles-se dijo.

 _ **Desde Cody.**_

-Hola preciosa-dijo un chico completamente rapado y vestido con una sudadera, jeans ajustado y zapatillas vans.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto. Solo por curiosidad se había acercado aquel sitio en medio de su exploración pero no había contado hacer contacto con los nativos de la tierra y muchos menos con aquellos chicos, trataba de pasar desapercibida.

-Ese es mi asunto-contesto.-Realmente el libro esta desactualizado-se dijo.

-Solo queremos ser amable-dijo el mismo chico causando la risas del resto.-Se te ve algo perdida-comento.

-Solo estoy de paso-tratando de continuar su paseo, pero los otros dos chicos le cerraron el paso. -Déjenme pasar-exigió.

-Vamos a dar un paseo los cuatros-indico tomándola del brazo.-Solo se linda-dijo en tono burlo provocando las risas de sus dos amigos.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Suéltame-dijo una vez más.

Cody estaba dispuesto a darle un puntapié por tomarla del brazo, pero en ese instante un cuarto chico se acerco comenzando a poner en su lugar a los otros tres chicos.

-¡Hey Josh!-exclamo.-La señorita ya dijo que no quiero ir contigo y menos con esos dos bobalicones-viendo a los otros dos chicos.

-Díaz-bufo y mirando en todas direcciones.-¿Dónde está tu novia?-viéndose preocupado por la ausencia de Star.

-En casa-contesto.-Pero si ella estuviera aquí, estarías siendo apaleado por ella como en quinto grado…¿Recuerdas?-pregunto.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí comenzando alejarse del castaño y de la chica e incluso refunfuñando, en cuanto a ella solo se limito a mirar todo lo sucedido completamente sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto.-No les tenga miedo a Josh, Terry y Nick…solo son tres inútiles que se creen rudo, pero mi mejor amiga una vez los golpeo-recordando la escena.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto y estudiando la apariencia del chico.

-Soy Marco Díaz-contesto.-Estoy completamente seguro que es tu primera vez en Echo Creek-inquirió a la chica.

Cody estaba completamente confundida, muchos de los libros de Santa Olga hablaban que la tierra había sido declarado como un lugar neutral para todos los seres de las diversas dimensiones y hasta se afirmaban de vivir en algo llamado la edad media.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo.-En realidad vengo de un lugar muy lejano-comento.

-¿Lejano?-pregunto.-¿Qué tan lejano?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Si te lo explicara no me vas a creer ninguna palabra-inflando el pecho y sintiendo de cierta forma superior a él.

-¿Eres de otro estado?-pregunto.

Cody mostro una sonrisa burlona hasta el propio Noctus que estaba entre sus brazos estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Yo soy una princesa-afirmo.-Mi nombre es Cody Von Tempest- presentándose.

-Princesa-dijo en voz baja.-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto nuevamente.

-¡Hey Humano!-exclamo Noctus.-Es de mala educación hablarle así a la futura reina de Tempest.

-NOCTUS-dijo Cody mirándolo como a Marco.-Los humanos no deben saber que somos de otra dimensión.

-Son de otra dimensión-dijo Marco mirando en todas direcciones.-Solo sígueme y prometo que estarás a salvo.

De cierta forma accedió a seguirlo de manera dócil e incluso su compañero volvió a quedarse en silencio, el chico de cabello castaño los guio hasta un extraño vehículo de metal.

-¿Una carroza de acero?-se pregunto admirando la bicicleta del castaño.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Luego de retirar su bolso al interior del casillero en los vestidores de la pista y revisando si llevaba consigo todo el equipo.-Casco, jersey, protectores y guantes-cerrando su bolso.-Solo debo llevarla a casa de Star y fin del asunto-se salió de los vestidores observo a la chica que sostenía aquel extraño peluche y vigilaba su bicicleta.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

-S….si-respondió tímidamente.

-Solo confía en mí y prometo que estarás en un lugar seguro-indico.

-No pareces sorprendido-comento.-También, eres de otra dimensión-inquirió.

-Créeme-poniendo su bolso al hombro.- He visto cosas bastante locas en el último tiempo-tomando la bicicleta.

La chica se mantuvo junto a él, en todo momento e incluso Noctus mantuvo su silencio tratando de ser un juguete más.

-No pareces sorprendido-comento la princesa.-¿También estas de paso por la tierra?-pregunto.

-No-contesto.-Soy humano, pero estoy en conocimiento de las otras dimensiones-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Entonces como sabes de las otras dimensiones?-pregunto.

-Bueno-sacando su billetera.-Esta es mi identificación oficial-mostrando su tarjeta.

-No puede ser-dijo Cody.-Eres agente de la alta comisión de magia- completamente sorprendida como Noctus.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Noctus.-Nunca antes había oído de un humano siendo miembro de la comisión.

-Soy el primero-indico y guardando su identificación.-¿Qué haces aquí en la tierra?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Veras-dijo Cody.

Marco escucho atentamente toda la explicación de la chica básicamente había decido venir a la tierra por curiosidad luego de leer un libro de estudio, pero lo más sorprendente, era sobre lo desactualizado que estaba aquel libro en relación a la tierra.

-¡Edad media!-exclamo.-Eso fue hace un poco más de 500 años-dijo Marco.

-¿En qué época estamos?-pregunto Noctus.

-Año 2018 o siglo 21 para ser más exacto-contesto.

-Realmente todo está mal-dijo Cody.

-Lo mejor es seguir nuestro camino-indico Marco.

-¿Vamos a tu hogar?-pregunto la chica.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Vamos a ver a la Tía Moon-viendo su teléfono celular.

* * *

Había tomado lugar en una torre de agua junto a él tenía unas salchichas y dos gaseosas, observando coincidentemente al joven Díaz en compañía de la chica.

-La princesa Cody-se dijo Kylo.-Ella será bastante útil dentro de un tiempo.-y dando un bocado a su almuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras…**_

Moon había regresando a casa, hace tan solo un par de minutos en el momento de buscar a su hija fue directamente hacia los niveles subterráneos, encontrando a su hija con su cetro de poder entrenando bajo la supervisión de Glossaryck.

-Ya puedo controlarlo-dijo Star demostrando a su madre que podía transformar de medallón a cetro y viceversa.-Solo me tomo un par de semana-comento.

-Fantástico-dijo Moon.-Mientras no caiga dormida….pero no sería extraño, ir descubriendo los poderes mágicos, causa mucho cansancio-recordó.

-Va a buen paso-dijo Glossaryck.-Ahora trata de reunir magia-poniendo atención.

-¡Animo Star!-dijo Moon.

La rubia continúo con la secuencia de respirar y exhalar lentamente comenzando a canalizar la magia, pero solo había logrado tan solo una parte de lo requerido.

-Es mejor ir lento pero seguro-se dijo Moon.

En medio del entrenamiento la inconfundible voz de Marco se escucho pero lo más extraños parecía que venía en compañía de alguien más.

-¿Andrew?-se pregunto.

-No puede ser-dijo Glossaryck.

Moon miro a la chica de cabello rubio que seguía al castaño, tan solo hace unas horas había recibido el llamado de Alex Hardy, sobre la perdida de la princesa Von Tempest pero ahora estaba frente a ellos como si nada.

-La encontré en la pista de Bicicross-dijo Marco.

 _ **Desde Star…**_

La princesa Cody y Noctus saludaron a Moon, Glossaryck, Star y Simone presentándose formalmente y explicando las razones de su huida.

-Básicamente tenía curiosidad de venir a la tierra, pero no es como en los libros-dijo Cody.-Solo era una pequeña excursión.

-Princesa-dijo Simone.-Con todo respecto la están buscando por todos lados e incluso sus señor padre y señora madre ordenaron buscarla-índico.

-Si de todas formas iba a regresar a casa para explicarlo, pero solo vine un pequeño paseo como ya dije-sonriendo.

-Pero lo importante es que está completamente a salvo-dijo Glossaryck.-Buen trabajo Marco-levantando su pulgar.

-Llegue justo a tiempo…ese inútil de Josh y sus compinches, estaban comenzando a molestar-dijo Marco.-No sabía que ella era tan importante….mejor dicho apenas menciono que era de otra dimensión, decide traerla de inmediato-comento.

-Lo importante ahora es comunicarnos con la familia real Von Tempest-dijo Moon poniéndose de pie. -Simone necesito hacer una llamada.

-Enseguida-dijo la chica.-Gran trabajo Marco-hablo en voz baja.

-¿Marco?-pregunto Star.

-Voy a casa…necesito darme un baño y quitarme toda la tierra-contesto.

-Ah…ok-dijo Star.-Yo vigilo a nuestra invitadas-posando su mirada en ella

-Yo ire por algo de comer-menciono Glossaryck.

Apenas quedaron a solas ambas chicas y el pequeño animal de peluche, Star la estudie de pie a cabeza viendo principalmente su vestido como el paraguas.

-Tu ropa es muy bonita y el detalle de tu paraguas con aspecto de gato es genial-le menciono a la chica.

-Gracias-contesto.-Pero mi paraguas es una varita mágica-comento.

-¿Sabes hacer magia?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió enseguida.-¿Tu sabes hacer?-pregunto.

-Soy algo nueva pero espero hacerlo bien algún día- respondió.-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas un poco?-pregunto.

La princesa se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, el lado positivo era que podía afirmar que era una gran dominadora en la magia.

-Si-respondió.-¿Tienes algo de comer?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

 _ **Minutos después, residencia Díaz.**_

Tras un baño para quitarse el sudor y la tierra de la pista de bicicross, luego de vestirse con una camiseta color rojo, pantalones negros y sus zapatillas converse favorita.

-Tengo hambre, podría comer en el servicio de empleados de la base pero tampoco quiere dejar sin suministro a Simone-se dijo bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.-Completo mi primera misión como miembro de la alta comisión, a pesar de no saber de la identidad de Cody-se dijo.

En aquel momento mientras terminaba de prepararse un sándwich con jamón y mucha mayonesa, fue abordado su madre.

-¡Marco!-dijo Angie cargando al pequeño Andrew.-Te acuerdas de la promesas que me hiciste-indico.

-¿Promesa?-se dijo y haciendo memoria.-Andrew-dijo finalmente.

-Menos mal que lo recordaste-dijo Angie.-Debo ir hablar con el editor, nuevamente existe poca confianza en la portada para mi libro-comento.

-Sí-contesto.-Pero voy a llevarme a Andrew a la casa de Star, tenemos un tarea y un informe que presentar para la academia-eligiendo la excusa perfecta.

-Si claro, pero recuerda darle su biberón…la pañalera y la cangurera están donde siempre-dijo Angie.-Regresare lo antes posible, puedes pedir una pizza pero trata que Andrew se quede dormido-tomando su bolso.

-Sí, mamá-contesto cargando a su hermano.-Casi se me olvido que debía cuidarte-se dijo.

 _ **De regreso a los niveles inferiores.**_

-Esto es muy delicioso-dijo Cody sirviéndose otro poco de pastel.-Realmente en la tierra hacen cosas fabulosas-comento.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a ocupar magia?-pregunto Star.-Lo estaba guardando para la noche, pero ni modo-se dijo.

-S…si por supuesto-contesto.-Pero déjame terminar de comer. Star trataba de controlar sus ansias pero necesitaba obtener la confianza de la chica, en cuanto a Noctus que miraba la escena estaba completamente nervioso.

-Cody-dijo Noctus.-Podemos hablar a solas- flotando alrededor de la chica.

-No moleste-dijo Cody.-Solo déjame disfrutar de este pastel-dando otro bocado.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Star.

-Si por supuesto-mostrando una sonrisa.-No le hagas caso siempre se pone nervioso por todo-mirando a su sirviente.

-Esta chica realmente se lo toma con calma, digo ella debe ser muy buena en la magia y todo eso…quizás si la veo pueda realizar un conjuro como la estampida de guerricornio-se dijo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Glossaryck uniéndose a la conversación.-Es una verdadera lástima, se comió la ultima rebanada de pastel de chocolate-pensó.

-Cody prometió ayudarme con la magia-dijo Star.

-Eso es fantástico, ver la magia de la familia Von Tempest…es algo único-comento el hombrecillo.-Ustedes dominan el poder de las tormentas eléctricas, creo recordar que su bisabuela fue una de la mejores domadoras de tormentas-menciono.

-Y…yo…yo soy buena dominando e incluso soy una gran estudiante en Santa Olga-riendo.

-Diles la verdad-menciono Noctus.

-¡Noctus!-dijo completamente enfurecida la princesa.-Ellos no deben saber de mi problema-llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Problemas?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Star y Glossaryck.

-¡Noctus malo!-grito.

-Pero no es mi culpa….de que puedasdominar la magia por completo-revelando la verdad.

-¡QUE!-pegando el grito a todo al cielo.-¡Me mentiste!-exclamo.

-Oye soy una princesa…no puedes hablarme en ese tono-dijo Cody cruzándose de brazos.-No es mi culpa que no puedas realizar un simple hechizo.

-Al menos admito que no puedo hacer magia, menos necesito mentir como tú-contesto Star.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?-pregunto Cody.

-Si-contesto.-No puedo realizar algún hechizo, pero no soy una mentirosa-replico nuevamente.

-Entonces toma tu varita-dijo la chica.

-Por mi bien-contesto Star mostrándose furiosa.-Debe estar fanfarreando-se dijo y extrayendo de su cuello el colgante.

La rubia se quedo observando su medallón, cerrando los ojos y pensado, desde que obtuvo el cetro de las Butterfly podía dominar con suma facilidad la transformación. La princesa Cody tomo sus paraguas, viendo una luz intensa obligándola a cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto.

-Estoy lista-dijo Star portando en sus manos el cetro.-¿Glossaryck?-pregunto.

-Si, Star-contesto.

-¿Puedes supervisar el combate?-pregunto nuevamente.

-No veo problema-dijo.

 _ **En cuanto.**_

Moon en compañía de Simone había enviado una señal al resto de los agentes de la alta comisión de magia anunciando sobre la princesa Von Tempest, la cual estaba a sana y salvo.

-Marco lo hizo bien-comento Moon.

-A pesar de encontrarla por mera casualidad-dijo Simone.-Mi hermano va a contactarse con el rey Von Tempest para que envié algunos de sus guardias reales para escoltarla a Santa Olga-indico.

-Santa Olga-bufo Moon.-Ese sitio debería ser demolido y construir un Quest-Buy.

-Jajajaja-riendo la chica de los lentes.

Mientras ambas regresaban con la princesa, la joven Butterfly y el hombrecillo, en ese instante mientras pasaban junto al ascensor que conectaba la residencia con los niveles subterráneos, las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí-dijo Moon.-Los hermanos Díaz.

-Traje otra visita-dijo Marco.-Andrew ha venido a pasar la tarde-indico.

-Por al cielo…me pregunto si tendrá ese mismo apetito voraz como él-se dijo Simone viendo a los dos hermanos.-Es ilegal secuestrar como diseccionar, mujer-se dijo nuevamente.

-¿Dónde está la princesa?-pregunto mientras Andrew miraba todo el lugar desd la cangurera y balbuceaba.

-Con Star-respondió Moon.

Los cuatros se dirigieron hacia la zona de entrenamiento, a penas dieron crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Moon.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

Glossaryck floto hacia Moon, Simone, Marco y Andrew explicando que se llevaría a cabo, un duelo de magia. La peliblanca se mostro en principio completamente desacuerdo en aquel combate, pero nuevamente el hombrecillo le hablo y dijo:

-Solo es un mero entrenamiento.

En cuanto a Simone, Marco y Andrew notaban que ambas chicas iban enserio y dispuesta a demostrar sus habilidades mágicas, a pesar que la joven Butterfly apenas tenía un dominio en su cetro pero estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor en sí y poner a Cody en su lugar por mentirle. Moon se quedo viendo a las dos chicas meditando la situación y aceptando el combate con algunas condiciones.

-Mientras sea supervisado no veo problemas-posando su mirada en Simone.-¿Puedes llevar el tiempo?-pregunto.

-Si-claro y acercándose a ella.

-No voy a perder…con esta malcriada-se dijo Star.-¡Hola Andrew!-viendo al infante reír en ese instante.

Marco y Andrew tomaron lugar cerca del hombrecillo para divisar la lucha sin verse comprometido a ser lastimado.

-¡Hola Star!-dijo Marco sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hermano.-Mira es Star-mientras el pequeño Díaz reía por verla.

-Un bebe humano-dijo Cody con los ojos iluminado.-¡Es muy lindo!-recibiendo como respuesta el desprecio del infante.

-¡Ja!...Andrew me apoya-dijo Star.-Yo lo he cuidado desde que nació. La chica de la gafas se abrió paso, ubicándose en el centro de la loma para el combate entre ambas chicas.

-Bien-dijo Simone.-Solo será un combate de quince minutos, la ganara solo se define en caso que la perdedora se rinda o no pueda ocupar su poder mágico…¿Entendido?-pregunto.

-¡SI!-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-En caso que todo se salga de control, voy a interferir de todos modos-indico Moon. Los cinco miraron desde una distancia segura estudiando a las dos chicas.

-Animo Star-se dijo.-Recuerdas las palabras de Glossaryck-sujetando firmemente el cetro.

-¡Comience!-dijo Glossaryck.

-Este es mi mejor hechizo-dijo Cody alzando su paraguas.-Relámpago-conjuro.

-Rápido un hechizo….solo me aprendí…uno-se dijo y cerrando los ojos.

Star solo se preparo para lo peor pensado que estaba completamente derrotada en su primer combate.

-¿Estoy viva?-se dijo y abriendo los ojos.

-No puede ser-dijo Cody.-Mi hechizo….pero si pude realizarlo hace un par de semanas-viendo a Star.

* * *

Marco poso su mirada en Noctus que estaba junto a él y captando su atención.

-¿Suele pasar con regularidad?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Noctus completamente decaído.-Ella no puede canalizar adecuadamente su magia, en ocasiones falla y en otras lo logra a la perfección, solo sabe dominar la levitación pero el resto es pésima-cometo.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.

* * *

- _Es mi turno_ -se dijo.- _Respira y exhala…..concéntrate….percibí la magia_ -cerrando los ojos y recordando las palabras de Glosarryck.-Si percibí mi poder mágico-se dijo alzando su cetro.

-Es una pelea-indico Cody.

Star respiro y exhalo en repitas ocasiones, lentamente comenzó a realizar los pasos como estaba descrito en la tablet reuniendo la energía necesaria para convocar a la estampida de guerricornio.

-Yo puedo-se dijo.-¡ESTAMPILLA DE GUERRICORNIO!-convoco. Una gran cortina de polvo mágico estallo en ese segundo apenas realizo los pasos y pronuncio el hechizo, la princesa Von Tempest se cubrió pensando en los peor.

-Estoy muerta-se dijo y cerrando los ojos. En cambio el resto de los presentes trataban de ver, pero la cortina de polvo mágico lentamente comenzaba a disiparse.

-Ataquen-ordeno Star.

Pero solo pudo ver junto a ella, un bebe de guerricornio mirándola directamente y ladeando la cabeza.

-Hola-dijo Star al pequeño animal.-Soy un asco-pensó.

* * *

-¿Jefa?-pregunto Simone.-Eso es normal…pensé que los guerricornios eran más grande-indico.

-Ese hechizo requiere mucha magia-contesto Moon.-Al menos pudo invocar algo.

-SILENCIO-dijo Glossaryck.-Dejen ver que pasa ahora.

-Mira Andrew…un pequeño guerricornio-indico Marco a su hermano menor.

-Esto si es un desastre-se dijo Noctus.

* * *

-Eso debo vencer-dijo Cody.-Intentare otro hechizo-alzando su paraguas. La princesa llevo hasta lo más alto su brazo, tratando de concentrar magia en su próximo conjuro.

-Convoco al poderoso y majestuoso….Ave del trueno-levantando una segunda cortina de polvo mágico.

Star y el pequeño guerricornio se mantuvieron al margen, ella solo trataba de descifrar en que fallo pero posando su vista en su oponente tenía las esperanzas puestas que ella fallara de igual modo.

-¿Lo logro?-se pregunto.

-Observar a mi poderoso...¡Gallina!-exclamo.

Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas y luego a sus invocaciones, de cierto aspecto era bastante cómico.

-15 minutos-dijo Simone.-Es un empate-concluyendo la absurda batalla.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

-Soy terrible-dijo Star.

-Yo creo que fue genial-comento Marco. -También fue genial, su invocación-viendo a Cody.

-Gracias-dijo la chica.-Pero eso fue patético.

Tras su singular batalla declarándose completamente en un empate, la propia Cody se acerco a la joven Butterfly para pedirle disculpa por mentir e incluso ser grosera mientras ella trataba ponerla cómoda, en espera que viniera a ser buscada por una escolta de su reino según lo mencionado por Moon.

-Star-dijo Cody.-No te preocupes…dominar la magia toma tiempo, estudio y practica-recordando las explicaciones en Sta Olga.

-Solo llevo un par de semana…por el momento puede activar mi centro-comento.

Marco solo esbozo una sonrisa por su amiga como por la joven princesa mientras Andrew mirada a las dos chicas.

-Creo que lo hicieron genial-dijo Marco captando la atención de las dos chicas.-Digo…fue algo tonto la pelea…pero admito que la gallina y el guerricornio fueron geniales...-pero antes de poder seguir su risa-jajajajajaja…

-Jajajaja-seguido de Cody.

-Jajajajajajaj- comenzó Star.

Los tres continuaron con su carcajada por largos minutos hasta realizando algunos comentarios por los fallidos intentos de realizar magia, en ese preciso momento Moon, Glossaryck y Simone interrumpieron su pequeña charla.

-No quiero interferir pero ya está aquí, la escota de la señorita Cody-dijo Moon.

-Ummm….si creo que es hora de ir a casa-menciono Cody tomando entre sus brazos a Noctus.

-¿Quién vino?-pregunto Noctus.

-Ni idea-contesto Simone.-Pronto estarán a aquí.

La chica de las gafas presiono algunos botones instalando el puerto dimensional para recibir a la comitiva de la princesa, tanto Marco como Star le dedicaron un par de palabras.

-Podemos seguir en contacto-dijo Marco.

-Incluso puedes venir y pasar la noche aquí en mi casa-comento Star.

-Eso sería genial-dijo Cody sonriendo por hacer nuevos amigos.-Creo que mi visita a la tierra, fue bastante provechosa-se dijo viendo a los dos chicos.

-Ya están aquí-dijo Simone.

Los dos pilares del puerto espacial se activaron y conectado la dimensión de la tierra con el hogar natal de la princesa.

-No puede ser-dijo Moon.

Del portal salieron un grupo de guardias portando unas extrañas alabardas combinadas con rifles, los portadores de dichas armas estaban vestidos con armaduras de pie a cabezas formándose en ese instante.

-¿Eso es normal?-pregunto Marco a Star.

-Ni idea-mirando la expresión de su madre.-Pero no tiene buena pinta-comento.

-Esto sí es un honor-dijo Glossaryck.

En ese momento un hombre alto, delgado pero de constitución fuerte, vestido con un elegante traje color negro con varias medallas salió en el pecho en compañía de una mujer de cabello rubio como la princesa, llevando un vestido muy similar al de Cody se abrieron paso hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el rey Von Tempest.

-Es un gusto en verla nuevamente, Madame Moon-dijo la reina Von Tempest.

-Es un honor en tenerlo aquí, rey Spencer y reina Margaret-dijo Moon con una leve reverencia.

El resto del grupo repitió la reverencia hacia los monarcas de Von Tempest, por unos minutos Moon y ellos charlaron sobre asuntos triviales e incluso el propio Glossaryck se sumo a la conversación.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Star.-Se parecen a los reyes de las películas-comento en voz baja.

-Si es verdad-contesto Marco.

Cody saludos a sus padres pidiendo una explicación a su hija, ella les explico que solo deseaba venir a la tierra. En el momento de poner un pie, fue abordada por tres chicos pero la oportuna llegada de Marco los alejo.

-¡Oh! Querida…solo debía decirlo-dijo la reina.

-¿Quién fue el terrestre que te salvo?-pregunto el rey.

-Fue Marco-indicando al castaño que estaba alzando la mano y mostrando una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.-Es mi nuevo amigo como Star Butterfly-indico.

El rey Von Tempest le indico al chico acercase hacia él, lentamente camino mientras los guardias leales lo miraban por la ranura de los yelmos sujetando firmemente sus armas.

-¿Tu ayudaste a mi hija?-pregunto.

-S..si-contesto Marco.-Es algo imponente-viendo directamente al monarca y sus ojos color azul brillante.

-Bien-dijo el rey sacando del interior de su traje, una tarjeta color plateada depositándola en las manos de Marco.-Esto son 650 créditos por ayudar y proteger a mi hija….si algún día te cansas de ser parte de la alta comisión…puedes venir a verme y te haré un espacio en mi guardia personal…mi buen amigo terrestre-dando una tarjeta con su número del espejo comunicador.

-Es raro ver a un terrestre en la comisión-comenta la reina.-Pero creo que puede ser un gran elemento….si deseas unirte a nuestra guardia-indico.

-Gracias….y considerare su oferta en algún futuro cercano-dijo Marco mostrando una sonrisa tímida.-Espero que no se muestre ofendido...tampoco pienso irme, le hice una promesa a Star, somos un equipo-se dijo.

-Marco Díaz, es un agente nuevo pero ha demostrado ser fiel y de gran ayuda para la comisión-dijo Moon.- Dará el apoyo necesario a mi hija-dejando en claro su posición.

-Solo es una mera propuesta-contesto el rey.- Cody, es tiempo de irnos pasaras esta noche en el castillo y mañana regresaras a Santa Olga.

-Puedes venir nuevamente, cariño-dijo la reina.-Buen trabajo Noctus-viendo al animal de peluche.

 _ **Esa noche.**_

-Por la tía Moon-dijo Moon dándole de comer al pequeño Andrew.-Buen chico-limpiando con la cuchara la boca del pequeño.

En el momento de girarse se dio cuenta que tanto Marco y Star se habían quedado dormido con las cabezas apoyadas en la mesa e incluso la pizza que ordenaron estaba completamente intacta, la peliblanca solo se limito a sonreír.

-Tu hermana adoptiva hizo un trabajo-mientras Andrew reía.-Solo invoco un guerricornio bebe pero necesita más practica…

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Star.-Tengo sueño….eso me dejo cansada-apenas teniendo la fuerza para levantar la cabeza.

-Si querida….estoy orgullosa…puede que no sea un hechizo completo pero es un gran paso-mostrando una gran sonrisa.-Ni yo pude convocar a un guerricornio a esa edad-haciendo memoria.

-Genial-cayendo nuevamente dormida.

-Esa es mi niña-posando su mirada en Marco.-Bien…. merece un reconocimiento-mientras Andrew lanzaba un bostezo.

 _ **Al día siguiente, sábado.**_

Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento matutino se les pidió un par de minutos de atención para un importante anuncio según lo comentado por Moon.-Solo serán unos minutos-dijo Moon mientras Simone traía consigo una pequeña caja entre sus manos e incluso Glossaryck tenía una actitud bastante solemne para la ocasión.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una breve mirada entre ellos, pero la peliblanca les indico tomar lugar.

-Pero no tenemos sillas-dijo Star.

-Tomen lugar en las colchonetas deportivas-dijo Moon.-Esto será bastante corto- girándose en dirección de Simone.

-Star-dijo Marco.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Ni idea-contesto ella.-Pero debe ser algo importante.

Moon aclaro la garganta mientras Glossaryck se mantenía a un lado de ella y Simone estaba a un par de metros con una actitud seria.

-Se deben estar preguntando la razón de esta pequeña ceremonia-dijo Moon.-Marco-posando su mirada en él.

-¿Si?-dijo confundido.

-De pie-ordeno.

-Claro-intercambiando una mirada con la rubia.-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Star.

-Eso lo puedo yo aclarar-dijo Glossaryck.

El hombrecillo les explico sobre el actuar del castaño con el inesperado encuentro con la princesa Cody Von Tempest.

-En otras palabras nuestro buen Marco encontró, rescato y puso a salvo a la princesa Cody-dijo Glossarick.-A pesar de no ser informado de su desaparición, actuó de inmediato sin saber su identidad y como tal merece una distinción-indico.

-¡Bravo!...¡Bravo!...¡Bravo!-dijo Star.-¡WHOA!...genial, Marco realmente con esto hice callar algunas bocas en algún lugar de la tierra...en tu cara Hekappo-pensó.

-Felicitaciones-dijo Simone.-Buen trabajo-dijo en voz baja.

-Solo hice lo correcto-dijo Marco completamente sorprendido por la noticia.

-Procedamos-dijo Moon.- Se me honra entregarte esta importante condecoración a pesar de encontrar por mera casualidad a la princesa Von Tempest, actuaste como es debido como poner a salvo a la princesa…ahora te entrego la medalla de la mariposa de plata-indicando a Simone que se acercara.

El moreno se quedo quieto mientras Moon colocaba cerca del corazón la medalla, la rubia estaba tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cuanto Glossaryck miraba con aprobación al chico y Simone levantaba sus pulgares.

-Bien hecho-dijo Moon.-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-hablando en voz baja mientras continuaban los aplausos.

Minutos después Marco regreso nuevamente la medalla a la pequeña caja mientras realizaba su estiramiento junto a la rubia.

-Marco-dijo Star.-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!- le susurro.

-Gracias-contesto.-Esto merece una celebración-viendo a la rubia.

-Por supuesto-contesto ella y posando su mirada en la chica de las gafas mientras revisaba el muñeco de combate. -Simone está algo pálida, creo que es la perfecta oportunidad para sacarla al mundo exterior.

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Marco.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?, ¿Divertido? O ¿Superduper divertido?...eso es todo queridos lectores, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, pueden dejar sus reviews y los siguientes capítulo se titulan:**

 **-The RockStar.**

 **-Actividad Paranormal En La Academia.**

 **-El Gran Dilema De Los Gatos Y Las Mariposas Parte I.**

 **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada al Oc de Cody Von Tempest, personaje basado en Rachel Alucard.**

 **¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridos lectores antes de iniciar quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, espero que comprenda en especial sobre el capítulo titulado The RockStar, lo estoy trabajando detalladamente hasta nuevamente tuve que realizar su escrituración, digamos que en el fondo al ir leyendo el resultado para nada estaba siendo de mi gusto, así básicamente lo comencé de cero prometo que antes de finales de mes tendremos el capitulo listo.**

 **Pero nadie se va a ir con las manos vacíos, este capítulo es una reflexión interna de la propia Star sobre todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas desde que descubrió su herencia perdida como otros asuntos a futuro, iniciamos el capítulo:**

* * *

 **Recapitulación De Las Últimas Semanas**

… _.Aproximadamente han pasado cerca de un mes desde que descubrí toda mi herencia, han sido largas charlas con mamá y Glossaryck. En lo personal me sorprende bastante la forma que se ha ido explicando sobre mi historia familiar, aparentemente tengo más familiares en otra dimensión digamos que tengo una tía abuela, tíos y tías hasta primos…eso es lo más increíble de todo antes siempre solía ser mamá y los Díaz…..ella me ha dicho que en su momento podre conocer a mis demás familiares, me pregunto cómo serán ellos….eso me recuerda que siempre considere a mi madre como una mujer aburrida y trabajólica, en cierta medida comienzo a entender su actuar un tanto reservado, aparentemente mientras me estaba criando debía cumplir las obligaciones con la alta comisión de magia…..Glossaryck me dice que con el tiempo debo ir descubriendo mis nuevas habilidades, casi todas las Butterfly anteriores a mi iniciaban su entrenamiento con tan solo 7 años, yo tengo 16 años….estoy algo pasada pero digamos que estado comenzando a estudiar mi tablet de hechizos, ha sido algo divertida tengo mucho que aprender en especial como dominar mis poderes._

 _Con Marco debemos dividir nuestros tiempos entre los estudios de la academia, vida social, entrenamientos y educación para comprender las diversas dimensiones como especies que habitan en ellas._

 _En principio comencé a sentirme demasiado cansada, pero ya he ido lentamente equilibrando mi vida para realizar todo lo que debo cumplir…Mamá siempre me dice que lo tome con calma, vaya lentamente asimilando todo lo que voy aprendiendo….eso me recuerda que Marco ni siquiera se vio afectado y tampoco su insaciable apetito se ha visto afectado….ha empeorado…hasta la propia Simone le parece aterrador a pesar de ser una científica, ella siempre nos realiza cada semana evaluaciones físicas como psicológica….para ver nuestro estado….afirmaba que todo eso es necesario para ser parte de la comisión de magia…de los altos miembros solo hemos podido interactuar un poco más con Hekapoo….ella tomo un empleo como personal de limpieza de la academia….hasta suele robarnos parte de nuestro almuerzo, argumentando que la comida de la tierra es deliciosa en especial de la cafetería de la academia, en realidad es bastante insípida…_

 _Recientemente he comenzando ayudar a Brittney Wong y las chicas del equipo de porristas. Marco suele ir con Alfonzo y Fergunson a observar la práctica, todos piensan en la academia que regresare al equipo… solo he prometido en dar mi ayuda en principio fueron determinados días y ahora he estado cerca de dos semanas ayudando…¡En realidad he pensando en volver pero prefiero mantener al margen!..._

 _Regresando a mis estudios junto a Marco, se nos ha explicado sobre las diversas dimensiones como sus habitantes._

 _Tomando el caso de Cody Von Tempest, ella proviene de un lugar donde viven en enormes domos, su dimensión natal siempre existen devastadores tifones, tormentas eléctricas, ciclones y huracanes._

 _He visto imágenes que nos ha enseñado Simone de esa dimensión, son ciudades bastante parecidas a la tierra, creo que tendremos alguna oportunidad de ir a ese sitio. También hemos aprendido sobre los criminales que son buscados por la alta comisión, existen una clasificación especial para cada uno de ellos._

 _El grupo que nos ataco esa noche, era el de Ludo Avarius aparentemente es un criminal de nivel bajo. Aparentemente ha sido ignorado por un buen tiempo por parte de la comisión pero ahora es considerado como una amenaza y se ordeno su captura inmediata, pero existe un criminal mucho más peligroso viendo los datos….leí el expediente de una tal…¡ThunderBolt!...el sujeto es una verdadera amenaza….es un mercenario bastante solicitado por los grandes mafiosos de las incontables dimensiones._

 _Ningún miembro de la alta comisión ha podido decir que lo ha tenido entre sus manos, siempre encuentra la forma de huir y burlase…Hekapoo nos explico en caso de tenerlo frente a frente, debemos correr de inmediato y tampoco entrar en combate directo….es demasiado impredecible, en especial cuando lucha…Ni mamá ha sido capaz de luchar contra él, siempre lograr escapar en el último segundo._

 _En cambio trato de enfocarme en mi entrenamiento, digamos que apenas entiendo sobre los flujos de magia y mi centro de poder….lo único que he podido…realizar fue invocar a un pequeño guerricornio que bautice como Invencible….por consejo de Mamá fue llevado a una granja de Guerricornio para ser criado…incluso se me prometió enviarme fotografías de su crecimiento….espero comenzar a realizar hechizos más avanzados, por el momento solo se me instruyen en lo básico como intentar realizar un hechizo….¡solo necesito tiempo!...cuento con ayuda para hacerlo…en especial Marco…_

 _Ahora que recuerdo siempre tengo la extraña sensación que soy vigilada por alguien, al buscar siempre me encuentro con un gato negro vagando…..pero debo continuar lidiando con mi vida y todo lo que vaya aprendiendo…eso me recuerda que debo seguir estudiando aquel el enorme ladrillo que nos regalo Glossaryck…_

* * *

 **Comprendo que fuera algo corto sobre la reflexión de Star pero prometo que la siguiente actualización regresaremos a la historia en relación a los sucesos del título The RockStar, para continuar nuestra programación habitual, creo que dentro de las dos próximas semanas veremos aquel capitulo, esto fue para realizar una reflexión un poco más interna.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Haruzafiro:** Pues claro nadie rechaza una galleta, en realidad a Cody le agrado Marco pero ella volverá en su momento….Glossaryck ese es su problema quiere hablar todo en enigma o acertijo en relación al mestizaje de Marco, pero lentamente ire desarrollando esa idea con el pasar de los capítulos.

 **SugarQueen 97:** Gracias, espero tener el próximo en dos semanas más para continuar el siglo de la historia, ya capte a lo que te referías….sobre lo de Jackie.

Eso será bastante interesante a futuro, recuerda que muchos deben lidiar con varios asuntos empezando por el malvado de turno, la banda de ludo y hasta sus vidas ordinarias, pero aun falta para eso.

 **Eso es todo lectores queridos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización dentro de dos semanas o antes de tiempo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores de In Search Lost Legacy ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, como sabrán estamos finalizando el año he tenido que atender otros asuntos principalmente mis estudios universitarios pero quiero dejar en claro que esta historia continuara con su publicación mensual.**

 **Básicamente he tenido un tanto las manos atadas con la universidad, estoy en una parte crucial de mis estudios. Ahora bien no quiero que piensen que se irán con las manos vacías, trayendo con ustedes una nueva reflexión en torno a Marco, básicamente también necesito plasmar esto para que vean sus impresiones de todo lo sucedido especialmente lo que vendrá a futuro.**

 **Ahora vamos con la reflexión y al final más palabras en torno al capítulo de The Rock Star:**

* * *

 **Entrada de Marco Díaz:**

 _Star me paso su diario e incluso me advirtió para no espiar en las paginas anteriores, en caso de hacerlo me prometió una buena paliza….especialmente cuando empezara a dominar de mejor forma su magia….aun recuerdo su cara al saber que la magia existe…creo que necesitaba tomar una fotografía._

 _La idea de esta entrada según Star es para saber lo que pienso…sobre todo esto…me dio libertad completa para escribir y solo deseo un sándwich de queso….tampoco es mala idea..._

 _Ahora que tengo mi sándwich podre comenzar…tampoco tengo un tiempo límite simplemente debo registrar todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo comenzando por Star….verla nuevamente en el equipo de porristas me hace…muy feliz siempre me he preguntado cuales fueron sus razones en dejar al equipo, ella era imparable con sus rutinas…incluso Brittney Wong la chica más adinerada de toda la academia…vino en persona a pedirle que regresara…ya paso el tiempo que prometió en ayudarles pero seré sincero...Star Butterfly ama crear rutinas y demostrarlas al resto…pero en el fondo me molesta ese título de la Princesa del corazón de hielo…en ocasiones llega a ser molesto y más de una vez casi he terminando en la oficina del director como esos rumores que ..."supuestamente"...nuestros padres acordaron una unión matrimonial…hemos estado juntos desde toda la vida…en especial pasamos las fechas importantes y mi padre Rafael ve a Star como una hija más…y ni hablar de Andrew…se emociona con solo verla._

 _Han pasado cerca de tres días...pensaba seguir escribiendo recordando que tenía una tarea y debía estudiar para un examen…de química…..Star me pregunto cómo iba le explique que prefería terminar de escribir…ha sido una semana algo intensa en parte._

 _Sobre que más debo hablar…..¡whoa!...pasaron dos días más desde la última vez que escribí…en el fondo necesitaba meditar que iba a poner en este registro._

 _Eso me recuerda sobre la ultima reunión que tuvimos en la casa de Star con la comisión de magia básicamente fue completamente aburrida…ese sujeto llamado Rhombulus con sus brazos serpientes parlanchinas suelen ponerme algo nervioso por sus pequeños ataques de ira…luego tenemos a Omnitraxus Prime me pregunto cómo puede hacerse pequeño o gigante. La siguiente suele ser Hekapoo al saber que recibí una medalla por arriesgar mi vida por cuidar a Cody Von Tempest…estuvo a punto de lanzarse desde la torre de agua de la academia y por ultimo tenemos a Lekmet…por amor al cielo, ese sujeto o cabra andante no entiendo una palabra…claro excepto Rhombulus…pero el asunto... es que la tía Moon prácticamente les restregó en el rostro mi logro personal afirmando que soy el primer agente de la comisión en recibir tan importante distinción….incluso Simone me alabo por mi hazaña…en cuanto Star estaba muy feliz por mi medalla._

 _Nuevamente paso cerca de tres días en escribir nuevamente…hoy me paso algo muy extraño, resulta que es jueves siempre una vez por semana suelo cortar el césped de mi casa y la de Star…este el punto hacia demasiada calor decide esperar hasta que anocheciera…pero resulta que me encuentro con un gato negro en medio de trabajo y…de ojos brillantes merodeando por ambas residencias, personalmente me gustan los animales pero este felino me pone los pelos de puntas….es bastante raro siempre se me queda viendo fijamente….y la noche anterior tuve que ir a comprar pañales a Andrew…pero en medio de viaje de regreso me encontré por mera casualidad con una extraña mujer…el asunto que tenía un parecido con la tía Moon solo me la quede viendo unos segundos antes de regresar a casa….cuando se lo dije a Star ella me menciono que en ocasiones existen dobles pero me pareció muy extraño._

 _Pensaba escribir…pero tengo mucho que estudiar…..odio mi vida…quiere montar bicicleta y entrenar en la pista._

 _Al fin puedo escribir nuevamente….ha sido una semana difícil…por donde debo comenzar…creo que por mi examen de matemáticas, literatura y mis estudios junto a Star sobre las clases de dimensiones impartidas por Glossaryck….al menos no san aburridas suele utilizar hologramas para las clases y sobre ese ladrillo gigante que me leí por completo…he comenzando a profundizar un poco más….hemos leído sobre diversos seres incluso los demonios, una clase de reptiles llamados Septarianos y sobre los Kael-Lumitas…por las dos últimas clases…Glossaryck ha hecho especial énfasis sobre ellos….aparentemente tienen cierta relación con los mewmanos y la familia Butterfly._

 _También estuve el entrenamiento con la tía Moon en combate mano a mano…realmente es ruda…siempre tenía esa aura de seriedad por ser abogada pero sabe pelear, me derribo sin ningún problema, además tuvimos una clase en relación a la clasificación de los criminales …desde los menores hasta los más peligroso…siendo un sujeto llamado ThunderBolt catalogado como la mayor amenaza, según la explicación siempre lograr escabullirse o burlarse de los agentes, nadie sabe cuál es su especie e incluso como obtiene su armamento…solo viste de negro con una máscara y comentarios sarcásticos lo acompañan._

 _A pesar que debo equilibrar mi vida…lo he pasado bastante bien en especial aprendiendo de las dimensiones….incluso existe un sitio llamado Quest Buy...parecido a una tienda de centro comercial con todo lo necesario._

 _Creo que tendremos muchas cosas que hacer con Star, cuando terminemos el entrenamiento básico. Aparentemente el trabajo para comisión continua acumulándose cada día y los agentes no dan abasto... al ser incluidos... es una forma de aligerar la carga de trabajo del resto pero seremos enviados a misiones bastante sencillas como verificar algunos puntos específicos en las incontables dimensiones._

 _En realidad creo que ya dije todo lo que debía escribir….mejor se lo regreso a Star y esperare que lea….realmente ha sido una semana difícil…pero ya quiero conocer otra dimensión y sin mencionar que tengo dinero perteneciente al rey Von Tempest...solo me iré a dormir y mañana a primera le regresare a Star su diario._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos lectores con esta reflexión de Marco, espero que fuera de su agrado como tener una perspectiva diferente.**

 **En torno al capítulo The Rock-Star he seguido trabajándolo profundamente especialmente a los próximos sucesos que vendrán en un futuro cercano, retomándolo ahora en enero de 2019 en los primeros días con su publicación mensual como se inicio, solo necesito reescribir algunos puntos pero lo tendremos si o si en el comienzao de este nuevo año.**

 **Ahora vamos con los review:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Obviamente Star necesita sus propias reflexiones…sobre los últimos acontecimientos, tampoco está molesta sino entusiasmada por descubrir todo lo relacionado a su familia como los futuros sucesos.

 **Bien lectores eso es todo por el momento, espero que disfrutaran esta reflexión con Marco y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores les saludos cálidamente nuevamente trayendo ante ustedes un nuevo capítulo de Lost Legacy, primero que todo les anuncio que volvemos a nuestra publicación regular ósea una capitulo mensual o hasta un posible segundo capítulo eso depende de la publicación como se vaya desarrollando al pasar los próximos sucesos que iremos viendo, los cuales son explosivos XD.**

 **Ahora bien este capítulo tiene cierta inspiración en el episodio de la primera temporada llamado "Misión Compras" o su versión original llamada "Quest Buy", teniendo varios cambios que veremos en esta nueva actualización, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al ir desarrollándolo, sin más que decir aquí vamos con este capítulo y al final hablaremos de lo que viene como las impresiones e iniciamos lectores:**

* * *

 _ **Quest Buy, 9 am.**_

Todo el personal de la gran tienda multi-dimensional, estaba compuesto en su totalidad de perezosos. Aquella mañana de miércoles, se encontraban montando una mesa, ubicando un par de sillas y bastantes figuras de cartón, carteles y hasta colocando algo de música en torno al invito especial.

-¿Y esto a que se debe?- pregunto uno de los encargado a su colega.

-Viene ese chico demonio, a realizar una firma de autógrafo- contesto el segundo encargado.

-¡Oh!- exclamo con voz floja. –Thomas Lucitor, la estrella multi-dimensional…adolescente del inframundo.

-Ni siquiera nos van a pagar….dinero extra, solo es más trabajo- protesto el primer encargado. Los dos perezosos continuaron su tarea tratando de mostrar la mejor disposición posible. –Realmente este sitio estará repleto de adolescentes...- comento a su compañero de la tienda.

-¡Sí!- respondió el segundo encargado. –Lleno de adolescentes- sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su ser y pareciendo bastante desagradable aquella figura de cartón de un demonio con gruesas cadenas de oro resultando ser una verdadera estrella multi-dimensional.

* * *

 **The Rock-Star**

 _ **Quest Buy, 4 pm ese mismo día.**_

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto al chico de cabellera castaña.

-¡Quest Buy!- leyó en voz alta y llevando su mirada hacia la rubia. –Este es el lugar- confirmo.

-Parece una fusión entre supermercado, tienda de centro comercial, bazar y…..¡tienda de todo tipo!- exclamo Star. –¿Entramos?- pregunto.

-¡Mira!- dijo Marco jalando de la sudadera a la rubia. –Los trabajadores son perezosos como los de la película de…¡Zootopia!- exclamo.

-¡OH!...¡es verdad!- contesto Star.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada principal de la gran tienda multi-dimensional, con el único fin de pagar una cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito perteneciente a Moon, siendo imposible pagarla por cuestiones de trabajo pendiente. Antes de llegar a sus hogares y tras salir de la academia hicieron una breve parada en la oficina de la peliblanca, explicando en breves palabras lo importante de ir a liquidar la deuda a la tienda. Coincidentemente habían tenido como última clase en la academia siendo deportes, vistiendo cada uno de ellos una sudadera color amarillo mostaza , pantalones deportivos cortos de color rojo y su respectivo calzado de deportivo.

-Venir con ropa de gimnasia a este sitio, es un poco extraño- comento Star terminando de hacer su cola de caballo. –Debemos pagar la deuda…¿Marco?- pregunto.

-No puede ser….- dijo Marco tomando entre sus manos una bolsa de golosinas que estaba puesto en uno de los estantes. –Aquí dice que es de todos los sabores…existente….como en Harry Potter…ya sabes…"todos los sabores"…- señalo completamente emocionado. La rubia se quedo en silencio observándolo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa por ver a su mejor amigo, con esa sonrisa de emoción como si fueran un niño pequeño, de cierto modo le pareció tierno su actuar.

-Solo tenemos el dinero para pagar la deuda- contesto Star viendo al castaño. –Quizás a la próxima…

-Pues…en realidad, yo traje el dinero…la tarjeta de plata con los 650 créditos del rey Von Tempest- contesto Marco sacando su billetera y la mencionada tarjeta. –Espero que sea válida aquí…

-Tal vez- dijo Star buscando con la mirada algún centro de información. –Quizás…nos puedan ayudar… ¡en ese punto!- señalo la rubia.

 _ **En cambio, al interior de Quest Buy.**_

-Soy tu fan Nº1- dijo una chica con aspecto de rata. –¡Eres el mejor!- viendo al demonio firmando el autógrafo.

-¡Como tú, eres la Nº1 en mi corazón!- contesto el joven demonio mostrando una sonrisa galante. –Gracias, por venir...la siguiente por favor.

Por largos minutos siguió firmando, respondiendo preguntas e incluso tomándose fotografías con sus fanáticas. Todo había iniciado con su primera guitarra teniendo tan solo 8 años comenzando a tomar clases de guitarra, piano, batería y canto. Luego a los 13 años subió un vídeo a la red multi-dimensional, teniendo en menos de 24 horas un millón de visitas y el resto es historia. Ahora con 18 años se encontraba celebrando su cuarto año de carrera musical a pesar de ser el heredero al trono del inframundo, continuaba presentándose en diversas dimensiones para realizar sus conciertos tanto públicos como a espectadores privados. Como plan de mercado en ocasiones se presentaba en algún lugar determinado para realizar firma de autógrafos con sus fans, esto era dirigido por su representante Brian.

-La siguiente semana tenemos….un concierto…en el inframundo, luego tendrás 3 semanas de vacaciones- comento el agente al joven demonio en voz baja.

-¡¿3 semanas?!- bufo. –Pensé que al menos seria unas 5 semanas- le replico.

Brian en ocasiones debía complacer los caprichos de la joven estrella de la música, en ocasiones solía ser algo desobligado en torno a su carrera pero su representante reconocía la dedicación hacia sus conciertos como fans pero demostraba ciertos conflictos que trataban de minimizar.

-Entonces….déjame revisar la agenda- contesto Brian revisando su tablet. –¡Quizás!- pensó.

El joven demonio continuo firmando autógrafos mientras su agente volvía a reorganizar toda la agenda para los próximos meses. Las fans del demonio continuaban realizando la fila que resultaba tener algunos kilómetros, sin importar la dimensión o especie solo deseaban obtener su firma y posiblemente una dedicatoria personal.

-¡Tranquilas chicas, soy suficiente para todas!- dijo una vez más Tom.

A pesar de ser un estrella multi-dimensional, dedicar algunos mensajes, tomar una selfie o incluso susurrar un par de palabras al oído a sus fanáticas que provocan más de un suspiro como algunos besos en privado pero también era sabido por todos sus escándalos con otras estrellas dimensionales o breves romances. En medio de sus firmas de autógrafos aquella fugaz mirada cambio por completo la percepción de su mundo volteándolo en 360º grado por completo. La responsable de aquel tan brusco cambio en su visión resulto ser una chica de cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos azules como dos lagos reflejando una mirada gélida y llevando ropa deportiva de una escuela.

-¡Es un ángel!- dijo Tom viendo a la chica en cuestión merodeando por los pasillos cercanos. –Es hermosa… es como un ángel…y quiero saber su nombre- se dijo.

-¡¿Tom?!- pregunto Bryan viendo el extraño comportamiento del joven demonio que parecía completamente hipnotizado. –Estás de acuerdo en tomarte un descansó de 20 minutos- inquirió a él.

Cuando Bryan no recibió una respuesta de parte de su presentado dando la orden de tomar un receso, al volver a centrar su mirada en el demonio solo vio como se iba alejando del punto establecido para la firma de autógrafo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- se pregunto.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

La joven portadora del centro de poder de la familia Butterfly continuaba recorriendo los pasillos de la tienda multi-dimensional llevando entre sus manos un mapa otorgado por uno de los encargados de la tienda para encontrar un punto de pago al interior de la misma, en cuanto al castaño se quedo un par de pasillos atrás para ver los diversos productos especialmente caramelos, frituras, chocolates e incluso galletas. Ahora se encontraba recorriendo un pasillo repleto de productos para belleza femenina dando con una envase de crema para el rostro, como tintura para el cabello o esmalte de uñas.

A pesar de su carácter realmente estaba sorprendida por como resulto ser su primer viaje entre dimensiones y siguiendo las indicaciones de Simone que les explico a los dos jóvenes el uso de las tijeras dimensionales.

-Parece caro…pero quizás si le digo a Marco- se dijo Star considerando decirle al castaño que comprara aquel envase de crema facial. –Podría ser algo abusivo- meditando en silencio. En cambio a pocos metros de ella la figura de cierto demonio que la espiaba en silencio, se podía ver en su rostro su ansiedad por la joven Butterfly que le resulto ser bastante atractiva a su parecer, nunca le había costado conseguir una cita pero aquella chica de cabello rubio había obtenido toda su atención y deseada poder saber su nombre.

-¿Tal vez sea Tammy? O ¿quizás Monique?...debe ser un nombre único- se dijo y notando que se iba acercando un chico de cabellera castaña aún lado de él. –¿Y ese?- viendo como ambos jóvenes charlaban de formas bastante "amistosa".

-¿Quieres esa crema facial?- pregunto Marco tirando el carrito de la tienda. –Puedes llevarlo…ya sabes que nos dijeron sobre el dinero del rey Von Tempest…es completamente valido y yo invito- señalo.

La rubia coloco la crema facial en el interior del carrito antes de poder decir al menos gracias, la conversación fue interrumpida por un joven de cabello color rosa salmón, con dos par de cuernos que sobresalían de cada lado de su cabeza y vestido con ropas caras colocando sus gafas de sol sobre su cabeza.

-¡Buenas tardes!...mi nombre es Thomas Lucitor y el tuyo- viendo a la rubia e ignorando al castaño por completo considerando como una especie de mascota de la chica o hasta su sirviente personal. –Realmente parece un chico común y corriente pero su aura es algo extraña…nunca había visto algo así- se dijo.

Los demonios como Tom podía ver con suma facilidad el aura proyectada por los incontables seres de las dimensiones pero al comparar las auras de Star que resultaba ser dorada y Marco proyectando una especie de energía azulada.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Marco. –Es un demonio…un verdadero demonio…se parece mucho a las ilustraciones del libro- señalo.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Star. –¿Enserio los demonios deben vestirse de forma tan ostentosa?- se pregunto y reconociéndolo inmediatamente. –No puede ser es ese demonio Tom Lucitor la estrella juvenil- se dijo.

-¡Ok!...sí soy un demonio y ustedes parecen ser nuevos por esta dimensión- dijo Tom.

-En realidad…sí es nuestra primera vez, en venir a una dimensión somos de la tierra- contesto Marco. –Soy Marco Díaz y ella es Star Butterfly…nosotros trabajamos para la alta comisión de magia somos agentes especiales- exhibiendo la placas otorgadas por Moon que los reconocían como miembros oficiales.

-¡Una Butterfly!- se dijo Tom recordando las antiguas historias en torno al imperio Mewmano y su trágica caída. –Pues es todo un honor conocer a una Butterfly y su joven "sirviente"- menciono.

-Marco no es mi sirviente….es mi amigo de infancia- dijo Star en un tono agresivo.

-¡Oh!...ya veo…no fue mi intención ofender…es que las Butterfly resultaba tener siempre alguien que las acompañaba según las historia de mi especie, en ocasiones se podían ver con un Kael-Lumitas…claro que hasta.

-¡Los que exterminaron por volverse una amenaza!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes.

-¡Ya lo saben!- dijo nuevamente el demonio. –Entonces veo que tienen un mapa de la tienda…Acaso necesitan orientación- inquirió él.

Tanto Star como Marco conjuntamente vieron el mapa de la tienda y apenas entendiendo las indicaciones que se daban en este y los encargados tampoco resultaban ser de mucha ayuda.

-Necesitamos ir al punto de pago para liquidar una deuda pendiente en la tarjeta de crédito- señalo Star.

-No se preocupen, yo conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano- contesto Tom. –Por aquí.

Cuando los dos jóvenes provenientes de la tierra se abrieron paso seguido del joven demonio que invoco en su mano derecha un pequeño hechizo con la intención de lanzarlo, hacia el castaño para sacarlo de su camino y poder estar completamente a solas con la rubia.

-¡No es nada personal!- se dijo Tom extendiendo su brazo hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y antes de poder lanzar su hechizo, una leve descarga eléctrica lo ataco proveniente de su objetivo obligándolo a retroceder algunos metros y sentir en su mano aquella energía completamente desconocida. –No puede ser….¿acaso se defendió?- se pregunto y siguiendo en silencio a los dos jóvenes.

 _ **Minutos después, hacia los niveles superiores de Quest Buy.**_

-¡Al menos ya vamos a pagar!- dijo Marco.

-Sí, realmente resultaba ser más sencillo- dijo Star. –Y a todo esto…¿Qué haces aquí en Quest-Buy?- pregunto al demonio. Tom solo necesito apunta en la dirección desde donde vinieron hasta tomar el ascensor, los dos jóvenes al posar su mirada observaron enorme pancartas, un globo aerostático y varios anuncios con la imagen del joven demonio, él les explico que era una reconocida estrella multi-dimensional teniendo varios éxitos musicales en los últimos años pero sus intenciones solo estaban centradas en la rubia.

-Realmente este niño no se apartar en ningún momento de la hermosa Star, necesito encontrar la forma de alejarlo algunos minutos- se dijo. Unos minutos de abordar el ascensor finalmente llegaron gasta el piso encontrando al encargado de recibir los pagos de las tarjetas.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo el perezoso. –Si desean liquidar alguna deuda se admite dinero de todo tipo sin importar la dimensión, no se aceptan cheques de la dimensión Z-8374 o monedas de oro de la dimensión T-4729…pero los demás medio de pago se aceptan.

Star y Marco se acercaron al mesón del encargado pero el joven demonio se interpuso entre ambos tratando de imponer su presencia, la cual era considerada por la rubia como un tanto molesta pero prefería no tener problemas con un ser como él.

-¿Cuál será su medio de pago?- pregunto el encargado. –Vaya un demonio celoso eso si es una novedad- se dijo.

-Dinero de la tierra…100 dólares y es la cuenta de Moon Butterfly- contesto Star.

-¡Oh!...ya veo- dijo el encargado recibiendo el dinero y digitando el pago en la computadora. –Deuda salda…en su próxima compra recibirá un descuento, muchas gracias por venir.

Tras dejar el centro de pago y descendiendo por ascensor llegando de regreso al primer nivel de la tienda pero castaño se percato que a un par de pasillos existían un espacio de comidas internos, lo cual Star pregunto la razón de ir en una dirección completamente diferente antes de regresar.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Star.

-Sin duda este humano es algo simplón- se dijo Tom.

-Vi un espacio de comida donde anunciaba helado…y decía "todo lo que puedas comer"…así que deseo probar ese helado de otra dimensión- contesto.

Cuando el castaño emprendió el rumbo hacia el espacio de comida de la tienda, el joven demonio se acerco a la rubia y dijo:

-Ese chico es algo extraño…enserio como puedes ser siquiera su amigo- notando la gélida expresión de Star por sus palabras.

-Nadie pero nadie…habla mal de Marco, siempre me ha gustado que sea así en su actuar…y creo que es tiempo de regresar a ser la superestrella...- siguiendo al castaño. El demonio se quedo sin palabras por aquella defensa tan acerina en torno al castaño y luego de lanzar un suspiro siguió a los dos jóvenes.

 _ **Minutos después, espacio de comida.**_

-¡Imposible!- se dijo Tom sosteniendo su gaseosa.

El castaño terminaba de comer su tercera copa de helado doble de chocolate con salsa de frambuesa y chipás de colores sobre este. En cambio la rubia solo prefirió comer un cono de helado de vainilla pero el demonio apenas daba crédito al voraz apetito del castaño que al terminar su copa e inmediatamente pidió su cuarta porción.

-Sin duda este sabor de chocolate es único, la salsa realmente es fantástica y las chipás son muy diferente a la tierra- menciono Marco. En cambio la rubia continuaba viendo al demonio con desprecio por el comentario entorno a Marco. Tom deseaba aclarar de cierto modo aquel comentario para tratar de obtener a como dé lugar algo de la atención de Star, coincidentemente el castaño se había manchado su sudadera deportiva de la academia.

-Debo ir al servicio de lavabo…y tratar de quitar esta mancha o sino mamá me va a castigar- indico.

-¡No te tardes!- dijo Star.

El demonio solo necesito mover su silla, al quedar a solas con la rubia dispuesto a obtener de una vez por todas, la atención de ella y de paso dejar al castaño aún lado de forma definitiva.

-Entonces…¿Qué tienes que hacer este fin de semana?- pregunto.

Star escucho la pregunta manteniendo silencio por algunos minutos y dando continuos bocado a su cono de helado. Ella al posar su miraba en él, su expresión gélida volvió una vez más viendo con gran desprecio al demonio y dijo:

-¡Thomas Lucitor!- terminando su helado. –Hace unos días tenía un poco de insomnio, coincidentemente mi mamá me dijo que tenemos televisión por cable multi-dimensional, luego de revisar al menos 200 canales…encontró un en especial…llamado estrellas de las dimensiones que coincidentemente hizo un especial de tu persona.

-¡Oh!...entonces ya sabes quién soy- dijo Tom.

-Sí y como todos tus romances o mejor dicho tus andanzas con varias chicas- contesto. –En realidad no me importa si eres famoso, tienes dinero y varios éxitos…crees que con eso podrás tener a una chica, pero claro solo te importa lo que tú piensas, simplemente te aprovechas de tu posición pero que harás al futuro…cuando debas tener una familia- inquirió a él.

-¡Hey!...aun falta para eso- dijo Tom. –¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?- se pregunto.

-Y un consejo tampoco debes hablar mal de las personas, simplemente dices que Marco es extraño pero a mí me gusta tal como es- contesto Star poniéndose de pie. –Solo déjame en paz.

-¿Entonces prefieres tenerlo de esposo?- pregunto Tom en tono burlón.

Ella se detuvo en seco girándose rápidamente y volviendo hacerle frente una vez más.

-¡Sí!...prefiero tenerlo como esposo, al menos el resulta ser una buena persona a diferencia de ti demonio y galante de cuarta categoría.- contesto Star. El demonio termino su gaseosa viendo a la chica tomar el carrito de compras con todo lo comprado por el castaño y notando la presencia de su representante.

-Veo que te rechazaron- dijo Brian.

-Sí, pero digamos que esa chica tiene algo que me gusta- contesto.

-¿Qué seria eso?- pregunto el representante del joven demonio.

-¡Tiene agallas!...pero resulta ser un verdadero reto…una chica así que realmente deseas tenerlo contigo, además dijo que era miembro de la comisión de magia puede que algún día necesitemos ayuda- señalo Tom poniéndose de pie.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo uno de los encargado del espacio de comida. –¿Usted va pagar por todo lo consumido?- pregunto.

El demonio como Brian vieron la mesa con los rastros del cono de helado, las enormes copas y su gaseosa comprendiendo que debía pagar.

-Ehm…¿aceptas cheques?- pregunto Tom.

-¡Sí!- contesto el encargado.

 _ **Minutos después, en la caja registradora.**_

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la única caja registradora abierta pero ubicados en el décimo lugar de la fila que se extendía algunos kilómetros.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Marco viendo hacia la caja. –Ese demonio…resultaba ser el tal Tom Lucitor…sin duda se ve más bajo en persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Star.

-Pues…hace unos días estaba con Simone en el laboratorio charlando sobre nuestro equipo combate, mientras tú ayudas a Brittney y las chicas con sus rutinas, en ese momento daba cierto vídeo clip por la programación multi-dimensional….ella me explico quién era ese tal….creo que le "agradaste"…pero sin duda...te pareció desagradable, ya deseaba decirle que dejara de andar con nosotros pero veo que lo colocaste en su lugar…- contesto Marco.

-Solo es un demonio mujeriego- dijo Star. –¡Whoa!...se dio cuenta- ocultando su sonrisa.

-Pensé que al ser famoso al menos sería algo más simpático pero sin duda es un presumido- viendo que fila apenas avanzaba. Star se quedo en silencio algunos segundos reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Tom y su respuesta en torno al castaño, realizando una pregunta en particular a su amigo.

-¡Marco!...te puedo hacer una pregunta "hipotética"- inquirió al castaño.

-Sí, claro- respondió Marco.

-Veras…solo es hipotético…digamos que…o mejor dicho…si llegara a pasar algo en el futuro y por esos extraños sucesos…¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto.

-¡Oh!- dijo Marco. –Yo no tendría problemas en casarme contigo, además siempre hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos…así todo sería algo más fácil entre nosotros, si lo ves de cierto punto de vista…por pasar nuestra niñez y adolescencia juntos cada día de nuestras vidas…es como estar "casado"…entonces si eso sucede no tendría problema en ser tu esposo, querida mía- esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco tendría ese problema, esposo mío- dijo Star esbozando de igual una sonrisa a su amigo de toda la vida. –Quiero un bonito anillo de compromiso- indico.

-Creo que sería en principio de esos anillos que vienen en la caja de cereal que pueden decodificar mensajes secretos…pero prometo darte uno- comenzando a reír igual que la rubia por la pregunta y respuesta hipotética de ambos jóvenes siendo observados por el resto de los clientes.

 _ **Una hora después de regreso a la tierra, niveles subterráneos de la residencia Butterfly.**_

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Simone. Los dos jóvenes regresaron con algunas bolsas trayendo consigo frituras, gaseosas, galletas y la crema facial de Star que pagaron todos los articulos con la tarjeta de credito del rey Von Tempest.

-Hola, Simone- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo les fue en Quest-Buy?...viendo la hora sin duda esos encargados siguen siendo los mismos holgazanes- comento la chica de los lentes.

-Fue divertido- contesto Star.

-Y compre estos caramelos de todos los sabores existen- dijo Marco abriendo la bolsa de dichos caramelos dando repartiendo entre los tres.

Cuando los tres jóvenes saborearon los caramelos, cada uno de ellos percibió el sabor teniendo distintas reacciones.

-Sabe a pollo agridulce- menciono Star.

-El mío es de sabor de algas marinas- señalo Simone.

En cambio el castaño necesito algunos minutos para poder lograr identificar aquel sabor tan poco usual que prefirió resolver, al leer el envoltorio del caramelo poder identificar aquel sabor tan extraño.

-¡Vaya!...es de sabor de guerricornio pero tiene cierto parecido a una hamburguesa.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada pero el castaño había preferido abrir otro para saborea un nuevo sabor completamente desconocido.

-¿Quieren otro?- pregunto Marco.

-¡Sí!- contestaron las dos chicas.

* * *

 **Continuara…en el próximo capítulo llamado Actividad Paranormal En La Academia, este capítulo realmente fue muy divertido ir desarrollando los eventos The RockStar, en relación a las dos publicaciones anteriores que resultaron ser reflexiones de Star y Marco sobre sus más recientes sucesos en sus vidas normales, ahora bien en los próximos capítulos iremos viendo otros sucesos en torno a más personajes especialmente como Moon, Arella, Mirsot, la comisión de magia, Simone y entre otros.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Básicamente Marco le parece divertido, le gusta mencionar sobre el asunto de la magia cuando Star habla en torno a ella, también debía dar una especie de reflexión interna sobre cómo ha captado los más recientes sucesos, sobre Hekapoo realmente aun no comprende como logro pasar el examen Marco.

 **Retomando el punto anterior puedo decir que tengo varias ideas e incluso algunos viajes a otras dimensiones pero como ya saben prefiero sorprenderlo, si alguno se pregunta sobre el villano y sus dos particulares asistentes, se encuentran rondando por algún lado como planificando varias cosas, sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **Recuerden el próximo capítulo se titula "Actividad Paranormal En La Academia", nos vemos lectores, con un debut muy especial de cierto personaje.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores de "In Search The Lost Legacy", les saludo cordialmente y digamos que esta pequeña actualización fue bastante imprevista luego de la publicación del capítulo anterior tras su éxito luego de dos meses sin sacar un capitulo.** **Aprovechando que es algo puntual por así decirlo y siendo sincero tenía en mente esta idea de hace un buen tiempo, sí recuerdan los capítulos séptimo y octavo...donde fueron ciertas reflexiones de Star como Marco sobre los sucesos más recientes en su vida, luego de realizar cierta retrospectiva en torno a los capítulos pero centrándome especialmente en Moon.**

 **En otras palabras tendremos un registro de Moon en el diario sobre ciertos sucesos como pensamientos personales…bastante personales, al final de esta reflexión hablare del próximo capítulo como futuras publicaciones sin más que decir iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Entrada de Moon:**

 _Ha pasado un tiempo…desde que escribí en un diario…la última fue a los 15 años, no…a esa edad fue a los 16 años realmente. Es bastante extraño escribir nuevamente me hace sentir como una adolescente pero siendo sincera mi infancia y adolescencia fue bastante interesante como muchas chicas de mi edad se aburrían fácilmente debía dedicar mi tiempo a mis estudios en la escuela, aprender magia con Glossy…y en ocasiones entrenar con mamá…pero digamos que siempre tenía que hacer algo, aún recuerdo mis primeras misiones…cosas sencillas ir a dejar un par de tijeras dimensionales, visitar dimensiones para entregar algunos mensajes secretos e incluso ir de comprar al Mercado de los Forjadores…ese sitio es sin duda maravilloso…se pueden encontrar armas, armaduras, equipo y todo lo necesario._

 _Creo que todo cambio luego de cierto suceso que prefiero no hablar por el momento, sí he decido escribir esto para que Star pueda leer, prefiero ir lentamente y tener una charla un poco más intima con mi hija._

 _(Cambio de pagina)….tuve una pequeña "reflexión" interna, decide dejar de escribir la noche anterior y despejar mi mente, pero realmente quiero terminar esta entrada al diario….retomando el asunto he tenido que pasar los dos últimos días con Star visitando cada tienda en búsqueda de dos vestidos para la cena anual de mi lugar de trabajo. En lo personal amo mi profesión pero algunos de mis colegas se creen lo mejor de lo mejor y con ese egocentrismo en especial al hablar de sus éxitos con sus clientes…llegan a ser insoportables….en otras dimensiones donde existen abogados, suelen ser bastante distinto…en cierta dimensión los abogados para ganar...deben enfrentarse en una arena de combate con el arma que mejor les acomode, siendo el ganador aquel que arranque la cabeza de su oponente, ya me imagino algunos de mis colegas en esa situación._

 _Jajajaja….sería bastante divertido que la tierra implementara ese sistema, sin duda sería la mejor de todas…jajajajaja…lamentablemente aquí está catalogado como un horrible crimen, sí me pregunta creo que nos ven "como víboras que vivimos del dolor ajeno, de los divorcios, la pena y la miseria"…siempre que oigo eso me parece bastante divertido pero incluso existen algunos clientes que suelen decirnos:_

 _-¡Yo conozco otros abogados que piden menos dineros por sus servicios!..._

 _Y yo le digo con suma educación:_

 _-¡Yo tengo clientes que pagan más!...(risa malvada)…._

 _Dejando el asunto de los abogados de lado…puedo decir que al ser parte de la comisión he tenido algunos enemigos…como cierto lagarto que tuve que sacar del camino, ha sido un largo tiempo desde aquel suceso. A pesar de ganarme la enemistad de varios seres, solo existe uno en especial…que nunca he podido vencerlo….ese mercenario llamado ThunderBolt resulta ser un verdadero enigma para la comisión, mi primer encuentro con ese sujeto fue al cumplir los 19 años…resultaba ser una misión sencilla…simplemente apareció de la nada….llevaba una especie de casco negro que impide ver su rostro, vestido de negro completamente y portando varias armas que ni siquiera hemos podido averiguar algunos de sus métodos…simplemente terminamos en un callejón sin salida con sus trucos._

 _La única orden establecida para el encuentro con ThunderBolt es huir inmediatamente y solo algunos están autorizados para hacerle frente._

 _(Cambio de pagina)….Algunos sucesos de mi vida están vinculados…a mis años posteriores de cumplir los 18 años, al terminar mi educación y obtener mi diploma de secundaria recibí la carta de admisión para la universidad para estudiar leyes._

 _En realidad nunca fue una opción pero digamos recibí una beca completa en deportes….realmente era muy buena jugando Voleibol…obtuve por tres años consecutivos la distinción a mejor jugadora de liga universitaria…al residir en los dormitorios en principio pensé que no tendría alguna compañera de cuarto pero al finalizar la primera semana y de regreso a " mi habitación privada"….me encontré de frente a Angie….jajajaja…en aquel entonces llevaba el cabello más corto…realmente no le llegaba hasta los hombros solo que….ahora lo lleva atado y largo hasta la cintura….en cambio mi cabello siempre ha sido largo desde que tengo uso de la razón pero en ocasiones suelo ir al salón de belleza._

 _En los próximos años con Angie a pesar de estar en diferente facultades siempre fuimos las mejores amigas…en aquel tiempo o mejor dicho casi finalizando nuestro estudios conoció a Rafael…. En una exposición de la universidad, él ya tenía algunos trabajos destacados pero su gran oportunidad vino al año siguiente y luego de eso comenzó a viajar por el mundo. En cambio sobre mis relaciones…en mi adolescencia tuve algunas citas pero mi único novio…._

 _(Cambio de pagina)…A quien engaño…no puedo hablar de él…simplemente se fue, cuando más lo necesitaba….tampoco pudo hacerse cargo de su propia hija….Star siempre ha visto como su figura paterna a Rafael y Angie ha sido como una segunda madre a la vez….con Marco han crecidos juntos como si fueran hermanos….mientras trabajaba ellos la cuidaban pero siempre he tratado ser una gran madre…..mejor dejo de recordar a cierta persona…que odio con toda mi alma._

 _Han pasado cerca de dos días…Star y Marco siguen como siendo los mismos adolescentes, en especial por dividir su tiempo entre la academia, su entrenamiento como miembros de la comisión y sus cosas…ya saben lo que hacen los chicos de su edad….e incluso Simone suele salir de los niveles subterráneos, aun tengo la esperanza que dejo de ser tan pálida y sea más social... pero al menos ha trabado amistad con Star y Marco….en ocasiones hace algunos juguetes para Andrew._

 _Ese niño le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo, especialmente quiere tocar mi cabello. He considerado realizar un pequeño viaje a los que fue alguna vez, nuestra dimensión de origen antes del gran desastre….yo fui a los 14 años por primera vez junto a mi madre….realmente estaba emocionada a pesar que todo el sitio sigue siendo peligroso tras dejarlo para siempre….pero solo bajo ciertas condiciones podemos ir a visitar lo que fue alguna Mewni…en fin solo tengo que esperar la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo._

 _Por último ya falta poco para el viernes y eso significa que debemos con Star a esa aburridísima cena de viernes por la noche….y encontramos unos perfectos vestidos para la ocasión…pero lamentablemente será una noche de viernes completamente desperdiciada y va siendo hora de ir a dormir…espero que lea esto Star….a la brevedad._

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado "Actividad Paranormal En La Academia", el cual saldrá en el transcurso de este mes de abril, lo cual llevo ya un par de hojas redactadas como un par de notas pero falta trabajo por delante. En torno los próximos capítulos daré algunos títulos de los próximos sucesos y son:**

 **-El Gran Dilema De Los Gatos Y Las Mariposas Parte I.**

 **-El Gran Dilema De Los Gatos Y Las Mariposas Parte II.**

 **-El Mercado De Los Forjadores.**

 **-Temporada De Exámenes.**

 **-La Primera Misión Parte I.**

 **Eso son los títulos que tendremos en las siguientes actualizaciones, vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Sí, me base en parte de yo alter-ego de la primera temporada, obviamente va a regresar pronto y tratara de conseguir el interés de Star. Deberán hacerlo en algun momento en replantear su relación en varios aspectos y aun mucho camino por recorrer.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Obviamente ellos son algo diferente en todo sentido pero los personajes por tal tenemos este resultado. Ahora bien obviamente por Star ella suele ser algo más centrada, Marco se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor pero tampoco es tan despreocupado como se ve, Tom es bastante más mujeriego por decirlo y al final veremos más situaciones según vayan los capítulos publicándose.

 **Por último agradezco nuevamente su recepción, nos vemos en la próxima publicación.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Saludos lectores de In Search The Lost Legacy!... antes de iniciar con el capitulo necesito dejar algo en claro….¿Vinieron la saga de película de actividad paranormal?...lo digo por el título de este nuevo capítulo y todo eso.**

 **En realidad nunca vi esa saga de películas, personalmente prefiero un libro en torno al género de terror u horror….pero tampoco perdamos de vista lo realmente importante. En caso que alguien esté pensando en algo parecido en realidad solo disfruten de esta primera parte por así, simplemente puede decir que este es un gran capitulo en varios sentidos o mejor dicho es mejor que ustedes den su opinión de estos sucesos tan increíbles, luego al final hablare sobre el siguiente capitulo y explicando otras cosas.**

 **Y sin más que decir comenzamos con la nueva actualización:**

* * *

 _ **Noche, dimensión desconocida.**_

-Objetivo desaparecido- escucho a través de su visor espectral.

El imponente ser resultaba medir cerca de un metro y ochenta cinco centímetros de altura, de complexión atlética, vestido completamente negro como teniendo algunas protecciones en puntos vitales de su cuerpo, portando algunas armas, municiones y llevando un casco de color negro con un visor que permitía ajustarse a buscar calor, energías, visión nocturna y entre otras cosas.

-Esa basura…ha tenido mucha suerte…pero debo encontrar alguna pista- se dijo.

Aquel enigmático personaje había encontrado la guarida de su objetivo pero al penetrar en dicho sitio solo encontró, una habitación completamente desordenado como repleta de viejos libros, pergaminos y algunas notas con letras casi ilegibles.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- se pregunto al tomar una hoja de papel con un algunas palabras escritas que leyó para sí. –¡Nunca me atraparas!...

En ese instante desde el segundo piso de la residencia, como por debajo del piso y de la puerta principal cerca de una treintena de mercenarios armado hasta los dientes lo rodearon, cortando cualquier vía de escape y apuntando sus armas esperando la orden de su líder resultando un ser con aspecto de gorila.

-¡El invencible Thunder-Bolt!- dijo Zack, el líder de los mercenarios apuntándolo con un rifle mágico como el resto de sus seguidores. –No es nada personal colega, pero nos pagaron muy bien por sacarte del camino…y nuestro empleador quiere resultados… él está en un lugar seguro, esta sera tu tumba...jajajaja...

Thunder-Bolt a través de su visor observo detenidamente a los matones liderados por Zack que sostenía sus armas mágicas apuntándole en todo momento, el invencible mercenario solo mantuvo silencio pero el gorila dijo nuevamente.

-¡Tus pistolas al suelo!- ordeno viendo al peligroso mercenario obedecer de inmediato su exigencia. –¡Las manos arriba!... y nada de juegos- fue su segunda orden.

-¡Entendido!- contesto Thunder-Bolt. –Realmente siempre te he considerado como un idiota pero ahora confirmo mis sospechas...

-Que nosotros te ganamos- bufo Zack. –Siempre te he considerado como un cretino de primera pero al ser tu solo, te superamos en numero jajajaja... ¿algún ultimo deseo?- pregunto.

-¡No!- contesto y con el casco que llevaba que cubría por completo su rostro ni sus ojos podían revelar sus intenciones y hasta su voz se escuchaba distorsionada. –¡Que eres un gran imbécil como tus lamentables mercenarios!...

Zack ordeno abrir fuego hacia su objetivo lanzando descarga tras descarga de balas mágicas hasta que finalmente ordeno cesar el fuego luego de vaciarla por completo.

-¡Alto!- dijo Zack. –Al menos esta muerto…- provocando las carcajadas de sus mercenarios pero al observar cuidadosamente la escena, la situación solo empeoro. –¿Donde esta pregunto?...

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Thunder-Bolt.

Los mercenarios liderados por Zack se giraron rápidamente volviendo apuntar hacía él, preparando en liberar la segunda descarga pero cuando el gorila volvió apretar el gatillo se dio cuenta de su garrafal error y su exceso de confianza.

-Está vacío- tragando saliva y viendo como sus subordinados tragaban la dura realidad de ver sus armas completamente vacías y sin municiones extras.

-Pero yo…. Nunca me he fiado de una sola arma- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos generado una espada corta con una hoja azul que emitía cierta electricidad. –Jajajaja… ahora verán….-Thunder-Bolt maniobrando su espada corta solo volvió a lanzar otra carcajada por ver a sus oponentes de turno en completa desventaja.

-¡Piedad!- suplico Zack viendo a Thunder-Bolt abalarse sobre todos ellos mientras lanzaban gritos de terror. –¡Nooooo!...- grito con la fuerza de sus pulmones.

* * *

 **Actividad Paranormal de la Academia**

 _ **Una semana después, dimensión tierra, Academia de Echo Creek.**_

-¡Atención!- anuncio Skeeves.

El personal de aseo como el cuerpo de docentes de la academia, había sido reunido a primera hora de la mañana de aquel viernes. Hekapoo que se había integrado hace pocas semanas a dicho personal de aseo, llevaba un overol como gorra con el logo de la academia en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme del trabajo como conserje.

El director comenzó su charla en torno a los extraños sucesos que acontecían luego de finalizadas la jornada escolar específicamente a las 7 pm, quedando tan solo el vigilante nocturno que simplemente huyo al ver cierta figura en la cafetería en el día de ayer pero Hekapoo se había percatado de la situación, en medio de las clases realizaba una ronda con la excusa de recoger algún papel o revisar el papel higiénico como el jabón en los baños.

-He estado investigando por una semana solo encuentro rastro de otra dimensión pero sin dar con el verdadero invasor- se dijo.

El director continuo con su charla de la situación por a los menos otros 10 minutos pero finalmente anuncio:

-Algún voluntario… para hacer el turno de esta noche y dar con el responsable de esta situación…o "fantasma"…

Hekapoo espero por al menos unos segundos que alguien tuviera la intención de dar el primer paso pero simplemente preferían el resto del personal irse temprano a casa y aprovechar el fin de semana.

-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Hekapoo levantando la mano. –No se preocupe director… puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto…y obviamente necesito acceso total…- esbozando una sonrisa completamente de cooperación.

Skeeves espero unos segundos viendo al resto del personal de aseo como docente que simplemente mostraron todo su desinterés por prestar ayuda a la pelirroja.

-Pero no pagare hora extra…. Y tendrá acceso total- contesto el director Skeeves.

-¿Eso incluye las llaves de las maquinas de golosinas como gaseosas?- pregunto.

-¡Acceso total!- respondió Skeeves. –No durara más de cinco minutos- se dijo.

Un par de horas después en el almuerzo mientras gran parte del personal se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, debía poner manos a la obra para resolver su pequeño asunto en torno a la misteriosa entidad. Al cruzar las instalaciones del campus institucional se presento en las gradas buscando a los dos nuevos agentes de la comisión de magia para ayudarla en su importante misión y mantener el orden en la tierra como territorio neutral.

-¡Hola, queridos novatos!- dijo Hekapoo ascendiendo las escaleras de las gradas.

-¡Hola, Hekapoo!- contestaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el castaño con sus ropas de gimnasia.

La pelirroja se ubico entre ambos jóvenes notando que ambos disfrutaban sus respectivos almuerzos.

La rubia tenía un emparedado de pavo con tomate y una rebanada de queso, un par de galletas de avena, una caja de juego de fruta y una manzana para el postre. En cambio el castaño disfrutaba tres sándwich con queso y jamón, un paquete de galletas con extra-chocolate, una caja de leche chocolate, una botella de agua mineral y una banana de postre.

-¿Cómo puedes comer y no engordar?- pregunto Hekapoo. –Es como un barril sin fondo…

Marco solo se limitaba a comer pero Star daba pequeñas mordidas y girando los ojos por la pregunta de Hekapoo.

-Ha sido así desde que éramos niños… una vez se comió 20 elotes de maíz en una competencia y luego deseaba comer helado… Marco es así- contesto Star. –Ni yo sé su secreto de comer de esa forma y no engordar- se dijo.

-Entonces… - dijo Marco dando un bocado a su sándwich y pregunto. –¿Qué fue esa reunión tan importante?...

-Es verdad… perdimos 45 minutos de clases- comento Star.

-Pues… básicamente- dijo Hekapoo.

Solo necesito al menos cinco minutos en explicar lo sucedido en dicha reunión, especialmente por solicitar a un voluntario para que se hiciera cargo del pequeño asunto con el posible "fantasma", pero la pelirroja al continuar con su explicación noto como el rostro de ambos jóvenes no mostraba, sorpresa alguna sino les parecía algo familiar la situación.

-¿Qué han visto ustedes?- pregunto Hekapoo.

-En realidad es una vieja historia- dijo Star.

-Sí, siempre se cuenta cada noche de brujas… y nosotros lo escuchamos al entrar a la academia…- secundo Marco.

-¡Hablen!- exigió la pelirroja. –Interesante pista…

El castaño inicio con el relato en torno a un antiguo cocinero que perdió la cabeza por las constantes exigencias de los estudiantes. Sin importar el platillo que sirviera los comensales exigían comidas distintas, el cocinero regularmente era reprendido por el director de turno por los almuerzos.

-Sí, luego de eso paso el tiempo- tomando el relato Star.

Un tiempo después prosiguiendo con el relato en cierto día los estudiantes recibieron una carne especial que resultaba ser algo distinto al resto de los platillos.

-¡Aguarden!... es la típica historia que el cocinero se vuelve loco por tanta exigencia y cocina algunos estudiantes como al director… y es metido a un manicomio donde jura que luego de muerto…. regresara por su venganza- se adelanto Hekapoo.

-Sí, esa misma historia- dijo Star.

-Es algo que todos saben…. Pero el libro que nos dios Glossaryck, habla de fantasmas de algunas dimensiones pero esa historia siempre ha estado aquí en la academia- comento Marco. –Creo que viene de los años 50… o 60…

-Cocinero homicida vengativo o no… he encontrado residuos de un portal ilegal hacía la tierra en la última semana, esta noche vendremos los tres y…- viendo a la rubia levantar la mano. –¿Sí, Star?- pregunto.

-Yo esta noche tengo ese asunto con mi mamá…en la cena de su firma de abogados- contesto Star.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo. –Mi plan era contar con ustedes dos para atrapar a ese invasor… pero tampoco puedo decirle al resto de los miembros… todos están ocupados… y Skeeves me permitió esta noche tener acceso total.

-Quizás- dijo Marco. –¿Todos están ocupados?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Sí, eso dije- respondió Hekapoo.

-¡¿Y Simone?!- pregunto.

La pelirroja se quedo pensando por algunos segundos sobre el nombre propuesto que a pesar de ser miembro de la comisión, Simone estaba vinculada más a la parte tecnológica en vez de ser un agente de campo.

-Ella es parte de la comisión y debe salir de vez en cuando- contesto Hekapoo.

* * *

 **Por la tarde- noche, residencia Butterfly, niveles subterráneos.**

-¡Yo!... en una misión como agente de campo… eso es imposible… yo solo soy Simone… y esta es mi área de trabajo- contesto Simone.

-¡Eres una agente de la alta comisión de magia!- señalo Hekapoo. –Fuiste la mejor de tu generación…

El castaño como la pelirroja vestían ropas negras siendo una sudadera con capucha, pantalones negros, zapatillas estilo Converse de la misma tonalidad y llevando un auricular cada uno para comunicarse.

-¡Por favor, Simone!- dijo Marco. –Piensa que podrás tener una gran experiencia siendo agente de campo.

La chica de los lentes prefería mantenerse en los niveles subterráneos, solo teniendo algo de experiencia pero luego de ser designada a trabajar directamente con Moon, se dedico únicamente al desarrollo como proporcionar lo necesario para las misiones.

-Es algo difícil… pero yo… no quiero ser una carga…además van a necesitar ayuda… y yo desde aquí pero…- dudando en cada palabra. –Quizás… solo por esta vez...

-Excelente- dijo Hekapoo depositando frente a la chica, la misma indumentaria que utilizarían para explorar y rastrear al invasor. –Tienes cinco minutos… y lleva lo necesario.

El castaño antes de seguir a la pelirroja levanto sus pulgares y la chica de los lentes se quedo observando la ropa que debía utilizar para realizar su misión.

-Creo que será divertido- pensó Simone.

En cambio Marco y Hekapoo luego de abordar el elevador hacía la residencia Butterfly. Se presentaron en la sala principal encontrando a madre e hija luciendo dos vestidos de fiestas similares de color azul con algunos detalles en blanco y llevando sus cabellos cuidadosamente peinados con un ligero maquillaje.

-¡Veo que ya están listo para su misión!- comento Glossaryck trayendo entre sus manos un postre de chocolate.

-¡Es injusto!- protesto Star. –Yo quiero ir a esa misión... pero nosotras debemos ir a esa aburrida cena.

-No te preocupes, cariño- comento Moon. –De igual forma prefiero ir a ver qué sucede en la academia pero esa cena es imprescindible que estemos presente- mostrando sus ansias por apoyar a Hekapoo.

-No creo que sea algo tan complicado… cuento con el chico que aprobó el examen con la mejor calificación a pesar de ser un humano y la chica de las gafas que solo sabe construir cosas locas…- contesto Hekapoo.

-Solo será un par de horas y Hekapoo envío a unos de sus clones a casa para cubrirme tomando mi apariencia, todo gracias a uno de los inventos de Simone.… así podre ir tranquilamente- indico Marco.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo Simone presentándose vistiendo como el castaño y la pelirroja.

-Yo les deseo buena suerte- dijo Glossaryck.

Moon observo al improvisado equipo de Hekapoo pensando que nada podía salir mal, en un viernes por la noche.

-¡Buenas suerte!...- dijo Moon.

 _ **En cambio, en las afuera de Echo Creek. 7.45 pm.**_

-Creo que me desvié de mi destino pero es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio- se dijo Thunder-Bolt.

El temible mercenario se había pasado una semana completa tratando de obtener la información necesaria por parte del grupo de Zack que en principio pusieron algo de resistencia pero luego de aplicar métodos diferentes obtuvo varios resultados, siendo uno de ellos el paradero de su objetivo. Ahora tras obtener algunas municiones adicionales como confirmar que gran parte de los agentes de la alta comisión de magia se encontraban dispersos por las incontables dimensiones debía completar su misión.

-Sin duda es algo más tranquilo- dijo en voz alta.

-Y este sitio es bastante agradable en primavera y verano….- contesto una segunda voz.

El segundo sujeto se presento frente a Thunder-Bolt llevando el rostro completamente cubierto y quitándose el abrigo que revelo bajo este, una armadura ligera y portando una alabarda que al plantar la punta inferior dejando en claro que no podría continuar su camino.

-¿Eres parte de la comisión de magia?- pregunto Thunder-Bolt.

-Sí y no- contesto el enigmático Kylo. –He venido por ti.

Thunder-Bolt estudio a Kylo como su arma por algunos segundos que adopto una pose de ataque demostrando sus habilidades con la alabarda pero aquel pulso emitido por su rival de turno, lo altero en cierta medida.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Thunder-Bolt. –O es una solo una broma de pésimo gusto...

-¡Es verdad!- contesto Kylo. –Es todo un honor y será rápido… exijo "Un Combate de Fuerza"…

Con solo oír "Un Combate de Fuerza", le pareció sorprende que estuviera al tanto de ciertas tradiciones prácticamente olvidadas.

-(Al menos conoces las reglas y todo será honorable como lo dictan las antiguas leyes….)- respondió en una extraña lengua desenfundado sus dos revólveres que disparaban municiones mágicas. –Nunca he sido derrotado….

-(¡Yo tampoco!)- contesto Kylo en la misma lengua y cargando hacia el mercenario con su alabarda.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, 8.15 pm.**_

-¿Qué traes en ese portafolio?- pregunto Marco.

Simone al exhibir el interior del portafolio se encontraban algunas pistolas que lanzaban hasta dos redes de energía capaces de inmovilizar a cualquier objetivo, una granada que al activarse liberaba una decena de esferas metálicas, una segunda granada capaz de generar una especie de liquido pegajoso, un cuchillo curvo y el clásico electroshock.

-Tomen lo que necesiten y yo me quedare aquí…- dijo Simone viendo las miradas del castaño y la pelirroja. –Les dije que no soy agente de campo solo soy de apoyo…

Marco la sostuvo de su brazo derecho y Hekapoo del brazo izquierdo arrastrándola hacía el interior de la academia.

-A mi me da igual… somos un equipo- contesto Hekapoo.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?- pregunto Marco.

-En mi laboratorio con mis frituras y tampoco soy buena disparando… yo solo soy…- dijo Simone siguiendo con sus protestas por ser sacada de su zona de confort. Hekapoo genero otros 3 clones, siendo uno de ellos que sostuvo a la chica de los lentes mientras ella lideraba al grupo hacía la primera parada.

-Según mi investigación debemos ir hacía cafetería de la academia y luego al salón de química… antes de ir a los siguientes puntos- señalo Hekapoo.

-¿Por qué debemos ir a la cafetería?- pregunto Marco.

-Eso es fácil… si eres un sujeto que llego por un portal ilegal debe encontrar un sitio con comida gratis siendo la cafetería el lugar perfecto… para iniciar nuestra búsqueda…

-Pero pensé que los fantasmas estaban en su mayoría en la Neverzone o en las Dimensión Espectral- comento Simone.

-La Neverzone era esa zona donde el tiempo parece avanzar de forma más lenta y esa Dimensión Espectral… acaso no está prohibida- dijo Marco recordando el libro que estudio por completo para el examen al ingresar a la comisión mágica.

-Al menos haces tú tarea- señalo Hekapoo. –¿Y cuál es la razón que la Dimensión Espectral está prohibida ir?- pregunto.

-El tiempo y la realidad se confunden… solo algunos seres pueden viajar por ese sitio, en los tiempos del imperio multidimensional de los Mewmanos solían enviar a los Kael-Lumitas para explorarlo…. Ellos eran inmunes a sus efectos- contesto Marco.

-Ni yo sabía eso- dijo Simone.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Hekapoo. –Nunca tuve nada personal con los Kael-Lumitas pero ellos se volvieron algo arrogantes en parte especialmente luego de….- manteniendo silencio por recordar esa situación.

Los dos jóvenes les pareció que la pelirroja estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante y prefiriendo mantener silencio en el último segundo, estando solo a metros de la puerta principal de la cafetería y escuchando claramente ruidos provenientes al interior de la cafetería.

-Ya saben que hacer- indico Hekapoo.

 **Coincidentemente, en el exterior de la academia.**

Cuando Thunder-Bolt se presento en el campo de fútbol americano realizo un escaneo por toda la academia gracias a su visor, detectando varios seres al interior de la academia.

-¡Te tengo!- se dijo y revisando los resultados de los otros seres. –¡Vaya!... un miembro de la comisión de magia, una chica de origen mewmano y… ¡No puede ser!...

Al verificar por segunda vez con su escáner incorporado en el visor, le pareció que encontrarse con otro mestizo en menos de una hora le resultaba bastante perturbador como intrigante.

-Ese sujeto tenía un nivel aceptable pero este nuevo mestizo ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su herencia… jajaja…. Nada de mal para una dimensión declarada neutral, sin duda esta cacería se ha puesto cada vez más interesante- dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo de la siguiente semana titulada, "El Invencible Thunder-Bolt". La gran razón para cortar este capítulo en este punto fue básicamente por un tema de creatividad ósea necesito estudiar algunos combates y ya tengo una lista de vídeos en Youtube que debo revisar para planificar de mejor forma el combate, así en la otra semana veremos el desenlacé de esta situación.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, igual tendremos más reflexiones en torno a otros personajes y gracias por las otras palabras.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, básicamente es manejar varios aspectos como otras situaciones que se irán dando.

 **En la portada tenemos un dibujo referente a como se vería Thunder-Bolt específicamente, todos los créditos correspondientes a su dibujante y espero que disfrutaran el capitulo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, nos vemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Saludos queridos lectores de In Search The Lost Legacy!, hemos regresado con el siguiente capítulo, esperando que estén listos para ver el desenlace de los sucesos de la academia o mejor dicho veremos la siguiente actualización titulada "El Invencible Thunder-Bolt", retomaremos el capitulo donde quedamos específicamente y sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Cafetería de la Academia Echo Creek.**

–¡Quieto!– rugió Hekapoo seguida de Simone y Marco.

Los tres con ver al "fantasma" que merodeaba en los últimos días, en la academia quedaron confundidos por ver al responsable.

–¡Me rindo!– contesto y dejando sobre la mesa un par de latas de frijoles enlatados como el abrelatas.

El castaño observo detenidamente al mediano individuo, resultando ser un goblin que llegaba aproximadamente a la altura de 1.50 cm respectivamente, de piel verdosa, vestido con ropas de trabajo tratándose de alguna clase de mecánico, cargando a su espalda una mochila con varias herramientas, un par de goggles y llamado Rox.

–¡No puede ser! **–** exclamo Hekapoo. –Rox, hábil diseñador de naves interdimensionales y reconocido reducidor de objetos mágicos… ¿Qué haces aquí? **–** pregunto.

El pequeño goblin se movió rápidamente aferrándose a Hekapoo y gimoteando continuamente. La chica de la gafas reviso en su comunicar interdimensional, la extensa lista de criminales encontrándolo, catalogado como un ingeniero y ladronzuelo de la más baja clase.

–Solo tiene algunas órdenes pendientes de captura **–** señalo.

–Y parece demasiado asustado– comento Marco sosteniendo su pistola.

Rox continuaba llorando y agradeciendo la presencia de los tres en aquel sitio, especialmente por ver a Hekapoo en la cafetería. En medio de las palabras del goblin, fue tomado de sus ropas y abofeteado en repetidas ocasiones por la pelirroja tratando que entrara en razón Unos minutos después y luego de tranquilizarse, el goblin explico claramente su situación en torno al verse involucrado con una banda de sus congéneres que debía construir una nave interdimensional capaz de viajar a sitios donde existían altas tasas de radiactividad mágica y sobrevivir a la artillería pesada.

Rox hizo énfasis en torno a que el grupo estaba comenzando a exigirle ciertos resultados pero a falta de materiales indispensable, solicito las piezas faltantes pero solo recibió respuestas negativas tras otra, hasta que se percato que gran parte de lo acordado se estaba incumpliendo como los pagos por su trabajo.

En un primer intento de dejar a sus congéneres se vio amenazado pero en un día determinado encontró la posibilidad de huir y finalmente regreso a su hogar.

–Luego comencé a notar ciertos sucesos en torno a mi deserción pero tampoco le di mucha importancia y ahora contrataron a un matón para llevarme de vuelta– explicaba a los tres agentes de la comisión de magia.

–¿Sabes que tienes cuenta pendientes con la comisión?– pregunto Hekapoo sin creer ninguna palabra.

–He cometido errores pero mi vida corre peligro y ese sujeto vendrá por mí, contrate a un grupo de mercenarios pero tampoco he tenido noticias de ellos– contesto Rox.

–Sí, deseas lo confirmo– propuso Simone.

El castaño con ver a Rox demostraba ese temor por el matón que fue enviado en su búsqueda, pero Hekapoo solo le parecía una excusa bastante conveniente para tener algo de protección pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir como sí nada, después de todo era un criminal con varios asuntos pendientes.

–¿Qué haremos?– pregunto Marco.

–Esposarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro– contesto Hekapoo tomando las esposas.

–¡Chicos!– señalo Simone.

La sombra que se proyectaba por debajo de la entrada por donde ingresaron a la cafetería se extendió. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe ingresando por ellas una figura imponente y llevando en cada mano una pistola que disparaban municiones mágicas.

–¡Bueno!...¿que tenemos aquí?...

–¡Imposible!– dijo Hekapoo y tratando saliva por verlo.

–Es mucho más imponente de lo que se describe– se dijo Simone.

–Yo lo he visto en la lista de los criminales– recordando las ocasiones y en compañía de la rubia estudiaban a los más peligrosos criminales de las dimensiones pero ahora estaba viendo en primera persona al más temible. –¡Whoa!...Thunder-Bolt….

En cambio el imponente mercenario por medio de su visor estudio a cada uno, deteniéndose en el castaño detectando la misma aura que emitía Kylo. Solo mantuvo silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones.

–Un segundo mestizo, ni siquiera ha despertado sus dones… quizás– considerando ciertas ideas. –Es fácil… denme a Rox y me iré en paz, tampoco tengo razones de pelear… ¿ustedes eligen?– pregunto.

–Yo elijo mis clones…– contesto Hekapoo generando a una docena.

–¡Soy goblin muerto!– exclamo Rox.

Y Thunder-Bolt presiono el gatillo.

* * *

 **El Invencible Thunder-Bolt**

 _ **En cambio, en el evento de la firma de abogados.**_

–No puede creerlo– se dijo Moon bebiendo de un trago de su cóctel y comiendo la aceituna. –Una noche de televisión perdida– pensó.

La fiesta de la firma donde trabajaba Moon resultaba ser un evento de cierta importante o en su opinión era solo una excusa bastante simple para reunirse los abogados, pronunciar discursos que caían en el egocentrismo absoluto, sellar tratos, hablar de viejos tiempos e incluso conseguir alguna pequeña aventura de una noche y especialmente tratar de demostrar quién era el mejor en su respectiva área.

–En tus sueños– pensó Star viendo a un joven de 18 años que la observaba con ciertos intereses y pensando en el castaño como la misión que tenía, deseando estar con él o hasta pasar la noche de viernes haciendo algo divertido. –¡Iré por otra bebida de cola! – señalo Star a Moon.

–Ve tranquila– contesto Moon.

Madre e hija estaban ubicadas en una mesa a solo metros del escenario donde sus colegas continuaba charlando pero ella demostraba cierto desprecio por trabajar junto a ellos y especialmente por esa extraña necesidad de buscar la gloria personal donde no importaba sí llegaban a humillar a otro colega, solo importaba obtener el dinero pero Moon a pesar de su actitud resultaba ser para el resto una verdadera amenaza y tampoco se dejaba intimidar tan fácil.

–Solo esperare a Star e iré al sanitario– bebiendo algo de su vaso y dejándolo con rastro de lápiz labial.

Al seguir contemplando la reunión, un grupo de mujeres que resultaban ser esposas de sus colegas charlaban y lanzaban miradas furtivas hacía su persona. Moon no necesitaba ocupar su magia para leer las mentes, sabía a la perfección que hablaban de ella en torno a su fría actitud y en parte una personalidad estoica.

–Mmmm… ni lo vale– se dijo.

Star al regresar sin su bebida de cola se ubico junto a madre y explicando la razones.

–Algunos chicos comenzaron hablarme y los ignore por completo– comento.

Moon solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa y recordando las charlas en la academia en torno a la actitud de Star pero al estar junto al castaño resultaba ser una idea bastante diferente.

–¡Necesito ir al sanitario!– indico a su hija.

–Yo también- secundo Star.

Ambas cruzaron el salón del evento pero con verlas ir al sanitario, la peliblanca pudo oír cierto comentario en torno a ellas.

–Se cree la gran cosa… solo es una bruja despiadada y se cree la reina de Inglaterra– dijo la esposa de uno de sus colegas.

Moon solo pronuncio un sencillo hechizo que provoco que la copa de la mujer que hablo en torno a ella, exploto con incluido licor arruinando el cabello y el fino vestido rentando de la mujer que miraba con desprecio a Moon.

–¿Mamá?– pregunto Star.

–Ni idea de lo que sucedió– contesto Moon.

Luego de utilizar el sanitario y lavarse las manos solo necesito confirmar que estaba completamente a solas con su hija como extraer de su pequeña cartera de fiesta una cajetilla de cigarros provenientes de otra dimensión y un encendedor.

–¿Fumas? – pregunto Star sorprendida.

–No es algo de lo que este orgullosa pero en ocasiones, lo necesito para aclarar mis ideas… lo tienes prohibido en hacerlo o te castigo– contesto Moon en tono severo. –Star, por favor vigilada.

La rubia le parecía bastante sorprendente ver fumar a su madre y vigilando como pidió, el cigarrillo expelía un aroma como a jazmín bastante agradable a su parecer. Moon le comento que en algunas dimensiones los cigarrillos eran fabricados de flores de los más diversos tipos, el cigarrillo lo fumo con calma y escuchaban las risas como comentarios del salón principal.

Luego de encender su segundo cigarrillo, vieron como las luces parpadear continuamente y finalmente apagarse.

–Lo que faltaba– dijo Moon y notando como el salón se escuchaban las quejas.

–¡Moon Butterfly!– se escucho.

La peliblanca azulada y la rubia posaron su mirada hacia en la figura que se materializo y cayendo de rodillas frente a ellas.

–¡¿Kylo?!– dijo Moon dejando de lado el cigarrillo y acercándose al enigmático ser. –Siempre que aparece son problemas– recordando su primer encuentro.

–Traigo noticias funestas– contesto.

Star al acercarse al recién llegado noto en la manga del abrigo del brazo izquierdo que iba completamente empapado de sangre, su rostro cubierto y parte de su cabeza permitiendo solo tener una clara visión de sus ojos pero sus ropas como armadura ligera le resultaba en parte familiar pero estaban completamente destrozada e incluso su abrigo mostraba señales de algún violento ataque.

–¿Lo conoces?– pregunto Star.

–Algo pero debemos ayudarlo, no veo mala intenciones en él– respondió Moon.

Madre e hija ayudaron al malherido Kylo en revisar sus heridas pero debía informar sobre lo sucedido.

–Deben ir a la academia– señalo Kylo.

–¿La academia?– preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Es Thunder-Bolt!– respondió. –Él llego a la tierra.

 _ **De regreso en la academia.**_

–¡Ese armario!– señalo Hekapoo.

Los cuatros movieron con cierta dificultad y atracando la puerta de la cafetería mientras los clones de Hekapoo se enfrentar a Thunder-Bolt. El castaño rápidamente tomo un hacha para incendios y reforzando la puerta mientras al otro lado los continuos disparos como golpes se intensificaban pero Hekapoo trataba de ubicar al resto de la comisión.

–¿Dónde diablos se metieron?– pregunto y viendo en la pantalla de su comunicar que estaban ocupados. –Debemos salir de aquí, ese canalla es una verdadera amenaza y solo unos pocos han contado su experiencia– recordando sus experiencias pasadas.

–No quiero ser, goblin muerto– gimoteo nuevamente Rox y recibiendo un palmazo en la nuca por parte de Hekapoo.

–Deja de llorar y ese matón de primera vendrá por ti– dijo Hekapoo viendo a la chica de los lentes. – ¿Tienes alguna bomba o algo parecido?– pregunto.

Simone reviso cada implemento que traía consigo y encontrando una granada que liberaba un liquido pegajoso capaz de inmovilizar a cualquier enemigo.

–La activamos y se cubrirá en una enorme pelota pegajosa– explico Simone.

–¡¿Por qué todo quedo en silencio?!– pregunto Marco.

Hekapoo, Simone y Rox al tratar de agudizar el oído,los repetitivos disparos atravesaron la puerta viendo el brazo del mercenario que emergió del interior y disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga de energía mágica.

–¡Jajajajaja!... la noche es joven y tenemos tiempo para divertirnos, esos clones resultaron bastante débiles...

–¡Marco!– dijo Hekapoo. –¡Saca a Simone y al llorón!...

El castaño asistió tomando al goblin y dejando su mochila detrás, la chica de los lentes entrego la granada especial a Hekapoo siguiendo a Marco fuera del edificio para poner a salvo a Rox. Al seguir por el pasillo escuchaban. los dispararos y como los gritos, cruzaron la plaza central en el corazón de la academia, llegando hasta el campo de fútbol de la academia.

–¿Por dónde? – pregunto Simone.

–Lejos de aquí– dijo Rox que recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Simone y depositando sus escasas esperanzas de ver en un nuevo amanecer en Marco.

Marco señalo hacia el otro lado del campo de juego y siguiendo un antiguo camino donde se ingresaban los implementos para reparar o realizar mantención al terrero donde se llevaban a cabo los juegos.

–¡Por aquí!...

Corrieron tan rápido les permitió sus piernas pero su camino se vio interrumpido al ver a Hekapoo inconsciente frente a ellos.

–¡El juego se acabo!– dijo Thunder-Bolt.

 _ **Desde Thunder-Bolt.**_

–¡El juego se acabo!– dijo Thunder-Bolt.

La pelea con Hekapoo le resulto ser bastante fácil, solo necesito ser más rápido y dejarla inconsciente. Ahora solo debía hacer frente a un mestizo y una chica mewmana carente de cualquier habilidad marcial.

–Es fácil deben darme a ese goblin y seguiré mi camino tampoco tengo razón en especial para hacerles frente– señalo.

Simone se adelanto sosteniendo entre sus manos el electroshock que trajo consigo que al presionar el botón y lanzando dos cables con ganchos que se incrustaron en la armadura del mercenario, liberando la descarga eléctrica que resultaba estar algo ajustada y ser más letal.

Marco y Rox observaron la descarga pero el mercenario se quedo quieto y sin emitir palabra alguna al recibir el impacto.

–¡No puede ser! – dijo Simone.

–Gracias pero digamos que me agrada la electricidad– contesto Thunder-Bolt quitándose los cables y avanzando hacia ellos pero Simone se quedo de piedra por verse completamente inútil. –No tengo motivo para lastimarte pero mejor ayuda a esa fastidiosa de Hekapoo– señalo.

Thunder-Bolt avanzo lentamente quedando de frente con el castaño que sostenía al goblin, tragando saliva por ver al temido mercenario a menos de dos metro de distancia y desenfundado su pistola.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– pregunto.

–Marco Díaz– contesto Marco. –Soy hombre muerto...

–Marco Díaz, dame a ese goblin y me iré de inmediato de la tierra, no veo razón para dañar a dos chicos.

–¡No! – contesto Marco. –Soy parte de la comisión y tampoco puedo dejarte ir… tu eres un criminal buscado pero yo ayude a la princesa Cody Von Tempest, fui condecorado.

–¡Vaya!– exclamo Thunder-Bolt cortando la distancia. –(Esta prohibido pelear entre nosotros al menos que invoques un combate de fuerza) – hablo en aquel idioma desconocido.

–¡¿Niño?! – dijo Rox.

Por su parte el castaño con solo oír esas palabras le pareció, bastante familiar en cierto aspecto. En su interior le parecía recordar esa lengua tan ajena a la tierra de algún modo pero el mercenario siguió hablando por unos minutos y avanzando.

– (¿Un combate de fuerza?) – pregunto Thunder-Bolt en esa extraña lengua. Solo fue un rápido movimiento donde el castaño jalo el gatillo de su arma pero el mercenario solo necesito esquivar con bastante facilidad el inesperado ataque que lo tomo de sus ropas y rápidamente lo inmovilizo.

–¡No puede ser! – se dijo Marco mientras estaba en el suelo y el mercenario aplicando la llave de lucha soltó una carcajada. –¿Acaso ganas algo?...

–No… solo trabajo por el mejor postor pero tampoco pienso lastimarte– dejando al castaño de lado y girándose hacia el goblin que había aprovechado la oportunidad de escabullirse lo más lejos posible. –Por favor...

Se movió rápidamente siendo casi imperceptible para el resto, exceptuando por Marco que lo vio claramente desde donde se encontraba. Rox al tratar de escalar la malla de metal que separada las gradas con el campo de juego fue atrapado por un red especial y atraído hacia él.

–Se termino el juego y es tiempo de pagar, Rox– dijo Thunder-Bolt.

Rox trataba de liberarse viendo como el cable que lo arrastraba estaba a punto de ponerlo en las manos del más peligroso mercenario de las incontables dimensiones. La victoria estaba aseguraba sino fuera por esa bocina como luces que se reflejaron en su persona, obligando a soltar a su presa pero antes de poder librarse se vio obligado a clavar un cuchillo en el fuselaje del vehículo para evitar ser atropellado.

–¡Butterfly!...

Moon y Star en la cabida del auto de la peliblanca-azulada realizaba cada giro como maniobra para sacarlo como causarle algunas lecciones.

–¡Hola, Thunder-Bolt!– dijo Moon. –Hoy es el día que te pondremos en una celda.

–¡Lo mismo dijo tu madre y abuela!– contesto. –Y esa mocosa es sin duda tu hija, solo que es rubia… jajaja… realmente se parece a ti y cuando nos vimos las caras por primera vez…– perdiendo una de sus pistolas.

El mercenario trato de desenfundar su segunda pistola que al tenerla en su mano libre, trataba de apuntar pero tampoco deseaba causar más daños colaterales de los ya provocados.

–¡¿Complicado?!– pregunto Moon comenzando a volverse más agresiva en el volante.

–¿Eso me afecta? – pregunto Thunder-Bolt.

Star se mantenía aferrada a su asiento y viendo de reojo a Moon que piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

–¡Sufre en silencio!– dijo nuevamente el mercenario que encontró la oportunidad perfecta y jalando el gatillo.

La última bala impacto en contra de la llanta del vehículo derrapando por todo el campo de juego y deteniéndose gracias a una maniobra de Moon quedando en el corazón del terreno.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

Luego de bajar del daño vehículo observo al mercenario ponerse de pie, empuñando sus espadas cortas de un solo filo notando ciertos destellos azulados.

–¡Star! – dijo Moon. –Ayuda a Marco, Hekapoo y Simone, yo me encargare de esa escoria. La rubia observo por algunos segundos a su madre quitándose el calzado y preparándose para pelear deseando con todo su corazón lograr en poner tras las rejas al mercenario.

–¡Sí!– contesto Star corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Moon estiro su cuello provocando un leve estruendo reuniendo algo de magia entre sus manos, sabía a la perfección que el mercenario podría darle muerte sin remordimiento alguno pero su madre le explico ese extraño código de honor que había atestiguado en cierta ocasión.

–La nieta de Estrella Butterfly e hija de Comet Butterfly– dijo Thunder-Bolt. –Ellas trataron de ponerme en una celda pero fracasaron y acaso podrás hacerlo tú– inquirió a ella.

–Ellas registraron sus enfrentamientos contra ti y he estudiado esos registros– contesto Moon.

–¡Tiempo de bailar, emperatriz Moon!– cargando en contra de ella.

El combate uno a uno solo fue bloquear y responder cada ataque que a pesar de llevar un vestido de fiesta, Moon mantenía controlada la situación e incluso genero una espada mágica bloqueando cada ataque como un látigo pero el mercenario solo se tomaba el tiempo para lograr su victoria.

Un intento de corte esquivado, un latigazo mágico contra la armadura y un choque de espadas sacando chipas en la primera parte del combate.

–¿Cansado? – pregunto Moon.

–Aterrado– bufo.

Un nuevo intento de corte con la espada de un solo filo fue bloqueado, el látigo mágico también fue bloqueado pero el mercenario por intención descuido su defensa donde Moon aprovecho la situación aplicando una llave de lucha imposibilitando cualquier movimiento o creyendo en hacerlo.

–¿Te rindes?– pregunto.

Nadie estuvo preparado para el siguiente movimiento fue tan impredecible. El mercenario solo necesito un rápido giro derribando a Moon y ubicando el filo de la espada de una hoja a centímetros del cuello, ella solo contemplo su fatal error en silencio y tragando saliva.

La diferencia de habilidad resultaba ser bastante abismal a pesar de sus años de experiencia, su reflejo en el visor le pareció un balde de agua fría recordando la nota más importante registrada por su madre y abuela.

–Nunca te confíes de Thunder-Bolt y sus supuestos errores– murmuro.

Su mirada continúo sobre el enigmático mercenario que le dio la espalda caminando lentamente e ignorando a Hekapoo que recupero el conocimiento, Simone revisaba algunas de las armas, Star ayudaba a poner de pie a Marco en silencio y al tomar a su presa se giro en dirección de sus rivales de turno centrándose específicamente en el castaño por algunos segundos.

–Misión cumplida– se dijo y viendo de reojo al goblin. –Tus colegas estarán felices de verte nuevamente y debes dar cuenta por tus negocios.

Rox solo tembló de miedo por escuchar nuevamente a sus colegas que contrataron al mercenario para darle cacería luego de comercializar varios secretos en torno a ciertos artefactos. A lo lejos el enigmático Kylo atestiguo la derrota pero sus heridas que fueron tratadas por la magia de Moon continuaban causándole ciertas complicaciones al moverse y pensando que al menos sobrevivieron al encuentro del más temible mercenario.

 _ **Minutos después, residencia Butterfly.**_

–¡Eso fue muy peligroso!– comento Moon.

Moon, Star, Marco, Hekapoo, Simone y Glossaryck que flotaba como escuchar el relato por parte del grupo que se dirigió a la academia y sobrevivir al terrible mercenario conocido como Thunder-Bolt.

–Nunca pensé que fuera así de fuerte– dijo Marco y pareciéndole familiar de algún modo aquellas palabras. –Nunca había escuchado ese idioma pero algo me dijo que tampoco me iba a lastimar– pensó.

–Ese es el punto– dijo Hekapoo. –No importa la forma siempre logra salirse con la suya y burlarse pero es demasiado inteligente como fuerte…. ¡Es un verdadero enigma!.

–No tenía ni siquiera municiones mágicas pero simplemente nos humillo– señalo Simone.

–Con Marco hemos leído el archivo con cada uno de los criminales pero él está catalogado como prioridad máxima– dijo Star. –Todo parece un chiste y eso que le tiramos el auto.

–Por algo es Thunder-Bolt– dijo nuevamente Moon recordando su más reciente experiencia contra él. –Me descuide sin duda soy una tonta– repasando el combate.

Glossaryck solo mantuvo silencio escuchando las palabras luego del inesperado encuentro con el temible mercenario, en el fondo comprendía ese sentimiento de culpa pero él resultaba ser demasiado peligroso para hacerle frente carente de cualquier equipo u armas para luchar a su nivel.

–Lo bueno es que todos regresaron– anuncio Glossaryck captando la atención del grupo. –Cada grupo de cazadores, mercenarios, matones y miembros de la comisión solo unos cuantos podían decir que se enfrentaron a Thunder-Bolt como regresar con vida, al menos están todos a salvo– estudiando en silencio el aura del castaño que cambio algo luego de ese encuentro tan cercano con el mercenario.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraba tres cajas de pizzas tamaño familiar y gaseosas pero el castaño tomo una de las cajas de pizza repartiendo una rebana a cada uno, Moon solo se limito a suspirar y dijo:

–Todos estamos a salvo y disfrutemos de la pizza.

Lentamente fueron recuperando el ánimo especialmente Hekapoo, al menos con la magia de Moon pudo reparar todos los daños ocasionados por el feroz ataque del mercenario, Simone al probar la pizza menciono que le gustaría hacer nuevamente trabajo de campo, Marco se sirvió una segunda rebanada, Star al menos se sentía más aliviada por ver a su amigo a salvo manteniendo una mirada furtiva y ocultando una sonrisa evitando sonrojarse.

–Al menos recuperaron el ánimo– se dijo Glossaryck notando un ambiente aun más animado luego del fracaso en detener a Thunder-Bolt.

 _ **Dimensión desconocida.**_

Era un sitio extraño comenzando por el cielo completamente cerrado por extrañas nubes que liberaban terribles descargas eléctricas, a la distancia se observaban un sinfín de antenas que capturan el poder de las descargas.

Cuando Thunder-Bolt cruzo el portal dimensional hacía su hogar solo se limito a contemplar la imponente montañas o enormes porciones de tierra que flotaban sobre el suelo dejando abismos completamente vacíos estando del suelo al menos a 50 metros de altura.

–Al fin en casa– observando detenidamente la ruta que seguiría para llegar a la cima.

El mercenario se movió tranquilamente por un camino gravoso y pensando en los últimos sucesos en torno a los dos mestizos encontrados en la tierra pero al llegar hasta una enorme piedra tomo asiento retirando la capucha de su traje como retirar su casco con el visor espectral.

–Deberé hablar con el anciano Gados sobre mi descubrimiento– bajo aquel casco se encontraba el rostro un ser con un parecido exacto a un humano cercano a los 40 años, el cabello era de color negro y corto, su rostro tenia extrañas marcas azules. –No culpo a esos dos por ser parte de la tierra pero tienen la sangre de mi raza pero sirven a esos perros malditos de la comisión de magia y sin duda ellos no saben de esos mestizos, después de todo son parte Kael-Lumitas...– riendo por ambos mestizos.

Thunder-Bolt observo a la distancia las nubes como otras porciones de tierra que flotaban y las descargas eléctricas siendo la última morada conocida por la raza del mercenario o conocidos en antaño como los antiguos y enigmáticos Kael-Lumitas.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, siguiendo los próximos sucesos que vendrán en torno al "Gran Dilema de los Gatos y las Mariposas Parte I y II". Hablando un poco de estos dos nuevos capítulos solo diré que es un gran problema en torno a viejas rencillas y cuentas pendientes, conoceremos a los singulares Cat-folk algunos se deben imaginan como son pero en fin el asunto que serán dos capítulos muy pero muy divertidos en torno a ese dilema pero en fin no quiero seguir escribiendo o sino revelare más de la cuenta.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Es obvio que eso es verdad, pero también me sucedió lo mismo al imaginar la melodía en el momento de redactar esa parte, no fuiste la única y sobre Marco solo come pero tampoco sube de peso y quien sabe puede ser lo que dices al final.

 **MarcoSkectcher:** Y ni con un auto pudieron sacarlo de su camino pero por algo es el invencible Thunder-Bolt.

 **Antes de finalizar espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y espero actualizar a finales de este mes o inicio de este nuevo pero veamos cómo va mi imaginación, nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola lectores de "In Search The Lost Legacy", les saludos cordialmente trayendo un pequeño capítulo titulado "Registro Nº 1.079 o Registro Thunder-Bolt", en el capitulo o actualización anterior vimos al mercenario tan temido por todos e imposible en detener, básicamente en este capítulo veremos algo más de él.**

 **Específicamente en torno a los registros de las anteriores portadoras de cetro de poder, comprendo que dije algo entorno a los Cat-Folk pero tenía esta idea desde hace semanas y como tuve tiempo libre, hacer una pequeña pausa de lo que vendrá en otras de mis historias.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y al final hable algo más de lo que vendrá y sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Registro Nº 1.079 o Registro Thunder-Bolt**

 _ **Media noche, residencia Butterfly.**_

Star se pasó gran parte de la semana estudiando para algunos exámenes de la academia y aprovechando en parte su desvelo decidió revisar los registros entorno al enigmático mercenario conocido como Thunder-Bolt.

En la última media hora y según dicho por su madre revisando el número de registro, dio con el expediente en la tablet mágica proporcionada por Simone.

–No puede ser **–** se dijo. –Son más de 300 informes de encuentros, pistas y declaraciones de agentes de la comisión.

La rubia se encontraba en su cama y con su pijama puesta leyendo algunos informes carentes de información, ciertos registros hablaban de ataques fallidos o intentos de arrestos que solo terminaban con las burlas del mercenario.

–Él dijo en torno a "madre" y "abuela"… **–** recordando las palabras de Thunder-Bolt. –Quizás…

Al teclear el apellido Butterfly dio en el registro con tres informes en torno a una tal Estrella, Comet y la propia Moon viendo las fechas correspondientes. Star leyó los nombres suponiendo que debían ser sus parientes y con la fecha pudo ubicarlas en una línea de tiempo determinada.

–Estrella debe ser mi bisabuela y la abuela de mamá… entonces Comet es mi abuela… y este es el informe de mamá **–** se dijo.

Solo habían transcurrido menos de una semana luego del fatídico encuentro con el mercenario, al tocar la pantalla de su tablet leyó para sí, el informe de Estrella Butterfly.

 **(Informe de Estrella Butterfly).**

 _La misión fue todo un éxito… el objetivo resultaba ser un grupo de contrabandista de artefactos mágicos que habían obtenido un sin números de dichos elementos. Tras capturarlos inesperadamente mi equipo compuesto por Hekapoo y dos agentes más… nos vimos sorprendido con ese extraño sujeto vestido de negro y mascara visor… nuestro primer error fue subestimarlo por ser superiores en número._

 _Su velocidad apenas lo hacía visible, un par de movimientos y estamos en el suelo… él sin duda se mofaba por vernos en esa situación, los contrabandistas lo miraban con asombro pero tampoco estaban de su parte…. Hekapoo trato de superarlo con sus clones pero fue tan impredecible que tomo un antiguo artefacto mágico y se esfumo._

 _Al regresar a la torre de la comisión mágica y tras interrogar a los contrabandistas. Ellos hablaron de ciertos rumores en torno a un nuevo mercenario con peculiares habilidades…. Llamado Thunder-Bolt… en medio de nuestra investigación como interrogatorios hablaban también de un tal… Storm y Lightning… suponemos que deben ser la misma persona con diferente nombre._

 _El segundo encuentro se produjo en una dimensión lejana donde el mercenario ataco una fortaleza de la comisión, nuevamente se burlo de nosotros… en esta ocasión nos robo una antigua espada perteneciente a la antigua era del imperio Mewmano pero al intentar disparar... solo fue un tiro desperdiciado…_

 _Algunos informes nos dicen que intentar rastrearlo… resulta casi imposible, especialmente al cambiar de dimensión donde… no deja rastro… y en el último tiempo al darle cara siempre logra tomar su presa y desaparecer…. Un detalle muy importante que siempre pronuncia un par de palabras que he logrado traducir de una antiguo lenguaje…"Sangre de inocentes, sangre de los culpables y vendrá el ajuste de cuenta"…._

Star repaso nuevamente el registro de Estrella pero las palabras "Thunder-Bolt", "Storm" y "Lightning" le parecían tener cierta relación.

–Es rápido y posiblemente sean otros nombres que ocupa para conseguir trabajos…– se dijo y pasando al segundo informe perteneciente a Comet.

 **(Informe de Comet Butterfly).**

 _Mi madre como Hekapoo en mi etapa de entrenamiento, me hablaron en repetidas ocasiones de ese tal Thunder-Bolt e incluso los otros agentes experimentados contaban las historias sobre el mercenario._

 _En principio pensé... y creía que solo eran historias para prepararnos pero cometí el fatal error en enfrentarlo sin ayuda… mi experiencia cercana a la muerte fue tan espeluznante que apenas doy crédito en sobrevivir._

 _Lance mi mejores hechizos, dardos e incluso lo trate de desafiar a un combate de espada pero siempre me superaba y se burlaba de mi incapacidad de responder… solo parecía jugar conmigo._

 _Los informes como encuentros con el mercenario resultaban ser preocupante siempre afiliándose con los más poderosos criminales pero solo reclama su parte… aparentemente existe un suceso marcado por parte de un mafioso que se negó a pagar los servicios y Thunder-Bolt solo necesito dependió de sus habilidades para reclamar lo que era suyo._

 _Mis siguientes encuentros fueron un verdadero desastre especialmente por impedir el robo de cierta gema de color azul… pero en esta ocasión incluso la alta comisión de magia le dio poca importancia…. Pero creo que debía ser importante por el esfuerzo en conseguirlo inmediatamente._

 _En la última década este mercenario desapareció de nuestro radar y en el momento de su regreso fue tan inesperado que tuvo la osadía en presentarse en una fiesta de un importante rey de otra dimensión y robando a los presentes en dicha ocasión._

La última parte del informe de Comet seguía tratando de las andanzas del mercenario. La rubia decidió pasar al siguiente informe perteneciente a Moon pero luego de la lectura de los dos primeros resultaban carecer de alguna clase de conexión.

–Veamos que dice mamá de su encuentro… pero solo parece ser un criminal más… solo son objetos mágicos o joyas lo que suele reclamar en ocasiones o capturar a otros criminales..…– se dijo Star.

 **(Informe de Moon Butterfly).**

 _En mi primer día de mi entrenamiento se advirtió sobre el enigmático Thunder-Bolt, como se aborda su figura pensaba que podía ser una completa exageración entorno al mercenario._

 _Tal vez… o sin duda alguna ese sujeto resulta ser un verdadero desafío para toda la comisión, en mi época de entrenamiento… algunos agentes más experimentados nos hablaban sobre él… pero mi primer encuentro me sentí como una niña en el jardín de infantes… no pude igualar su velocidad, hacerle frente y mucho menos bloquear algún de sus ataques… me supero en cada aspecto pero tampoco me daño solo seguía su camino y en los posteriores enfrentamiento solo fueron pésimos chistes y comentarios muy desagradables._

 _Y comprendí el consejo de mi madre… Nunca confiarme de Thunder-Bolt y sus supuestos errores… sin importar los años volvía a caer en sus trucos como soportar sus pésimos chistes._

Star termino de leer la ultima parte del informe redacto de Moon, en resumidas cuenta solo eran derrotas en cada aspecto y sin tener ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo. Revisando otros informes que trataban los mismos sucesos visto en los tres anteriores decidió dejar por esa noche su pequeña investigación.

Dejo su tablet en su mesa de noche, tomando su teléfono celular revisando sus redes sociales y notando el mensaje del castaño.

– _¿Despierta?... tampoco puedes mentir, tienes la luz de tu habitación encendida_ – leyó Star. – _Sí, estaba leyendo algunos expedientes de criminales y buscando alguna pista sobre Thunder-Bolt_ – enviando el mensaje a su amigo.

El castaño escribió rápidamente la respuesta y enviándola a su destinataria.

– _Ese sujeto… realmente es odioso… leí algunos informes e incluso me parece demasiado "perfecto"… y arrogante posiblemente sea su debilidad… de cierta forma se me hace algo familiar… no sé porque…. Pero algo tiene familiar_ – envío Marco.

– _¡Ja!... veo que alguien ha echo su tarea pero estuve leyendo los informes de mamá y mis parientes… nadie le puede ganar pero quizás tiene alguna debilidad como dices… tampoco hemos tenido una misión de verdad_ – contesto Star.

Siguieron enviándose mensajes por cerca de treinta minutos hasta quedarse finalmente dormidos pero la rubia solo pensaba en como el mercenario tomo al castaño y esa extraña forma de actuar del enigmático sujeto que seguía siendo un misterio para toda la comisión.

–Debe tener una debilidad como dice Marco– dejando su celular en su mesa de noche y quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo o mejor dicho tendremos los emocionantes capítulos titulados "Gran Dilema de los Gatos y Mariposas Parte I y II". Que saldrán respectivamente a finales de este mes e inicio del próximo mes.**

 **Para aquellos que siguen otras de mis historias, estoy a un par de hojas para publicar mis siguientes historias (El Peso de Nuestras Decisiones).**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **-Hina590:** Lentamente iremos revelando de las otras dimensiones y los Kael-Lumitas.

 **-Sugar:** No es tan mala persona tiene sus motivaciones pero lentamente iremos sabiendo más de la raza de ambos y todo lo que vendrá.

 **-MarcoSketcher:** Sin duda tendremos varios giros como sucesos inesperados en torno a los próximos capítulos.

 **Bien lectores pero que disfrutaran de la pequeña actualización y nos vemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola queridos lectores de In Search The Lost Legacy, les saludo cordialmente con este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Bien antes de comenzar, les hablare un poco de este y el próximo capítulo que debemos poner en desarrollo. Por esta ocasión dejaremos a nuestro protagonistas habituales de lado por una publicación como las consecuencias del encuentro con Thunder-Bolt, obviamente muchos quedaron así como "es demasiado rudo y astuto"…blablablá…retomando lo importante este capítulo se titula…El Gran Dilema de los Gatos y las Mariposas Parte I.**

 **Es el título de esta nueva actualización, básicamente trabajare con algunos personajes que siempre fueron nombrado en la serie y nunca tuvieron más allá un desarrollo más profundo. El punto de vista central de esta historia, en lo personal estoy... demasiado ansioso para que vean el resultado final.**

 **La razón para que fuera un capitulo de dos partes simplemente se debe que al ser una publicación única, resultaría ser muy latosa con los siguientes sucesos ...** **…así que prefiero concentrarme únicamente en un suceso especifico.**

 **Por último este capítulo se ambienta en el pasado, por ende damos inicio a esta nueva publicación:**

* * *

 **El Gran Dilema de los Gatos y las Mariposas**

 **Parte I**

–¿Lluvia?...lo dudo.

Dio un salto sobre la roca más próxima, se detenía por unos segundos y verificando que el camino estaba libre o en este caso podía cruzar el río. Había cumplido tan solo 15 años, lo cual significaba que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ir en una misión, claro que su madre envió un fiel compañero de aventura por decirlo de alguna forma.

–No debes dudar, niña– dijo él.

–No debes dudar, niña– repitió de mala gana. En lo personal prefería simplemente arrojarlo al río que cruzaban y seguir su camino pero el infeliz animal le gustaba corregirla a cada segundo sus decisiones. –Déjame hacer mi misión.

–Yo solo debo aconsejarte, según lo señalo por Estrella– contesto Mirsot.

–Pero mamá, ya me dijo que era lo suficientemente adulta en poder realizar una misión y lo he demostrado…mi magia es poderosa… confía en mis habilidades– replicó Comet.

Comet Butterfly una chica en sus 15 años, de piel bronceada, cabello color lavanda sujetado por una cola de caballo y ojos morados.

Su equipo consistía en ropa de combate de color azul oscuro, su armadura resultaba estar fabricada de un metal mágico que le permitía moverse con gran libertad, compuesto por una coraza elaborada con algunos detalles de mariposa y guerricornios, canilleras, protectores en los brazos con nudilleras incluidas, hombreras, botas con suela de alta intensidad para moverse en toda clase de terreno, un visor térmico, portando una espada corta a su cintura y llevando su arma favorita al hombro, un martillo de guerra tan alto como ella, en la cabeza de dicha arma resultaba tener la forma de la cabeza de un guerricornio.

El martillo de guerra resultaba ser ligero y fácilmente maniobrable dándole el nombre del "Buen Samaritano".

Además llevaba consigo un pequeño moral con una capa térmica, dinero de esa dimensión, su walkman con algunos casette para escuchar su música antes de ir a dormir y portaba el centro de poder de la familia Butterfly en un sencillo collar en torno al cuello.

Por su parte Mirsot que resultaba ser la creación mágica de una antigua emperatriz Butterfly, solía servir de fiel compañero o consejero dependiendo del caso. Ahora debía cuidar los pasos de la joven Butterfly por petición expresa de Estrella Butterfly.

–Te van a ver como un traidor– dijo Comet buscando otra roca.

–Bueno aunque sea un gato…fui creado por una antigua emperatriz, ya sabes fui la primera creación de la emperatriz oscura– señalo Mirsot.

–Ella…era malvada.

–Malvada– rezongo. –Eso es muy subjetivo.

–Entonces…la extrañas por ser tu primera dueña– replicó.

–No.

–Mentiroso– dijo Comet sujetando firmemente a Mirsot entre sus brazos dándose el impulso necesario a la siguiente roca mientras la corriente del río seguía su curso.

–Yo no miento– contesto Mirsot y dando un salto a tierra firme.

–Debemos seguir por este camino– dijo Comet verificando la ruta por medio de su comunicador dimensional. –Solo nos queda dos horas de luz.

Su misión consistía en llegar a unas antiguas ruinas en dicha dimensión. El sitio resultaba ser un recordatorio de los tiempos donde las emperatrices Butterfly impusieron su autoridad pero tras lo sucedido con Mewni y su posterior devastación simplemente incontables dimensiones quedaron con solo edificaciones de dicho imperio, solo debía penetrar en las ruinas e iniciar su búsqueda.

–Los Cat-Folk… tienen vigilada dichas ruinas, Comet– señalo Mirost.

–Mamá piensa que ese sitio puede tener algo de magia que quedo arraigada y fue con ayuda de los Kael-Lumitas…claro antes de la guerra y el fin de Mewni.

–Lo sucedido con Mewni fue un castigo por las ambiciones mewmanas y el genocidio de los Kael-Lumitas…donde debimos irnos al exilio o encontrar refugio en otras dimensiones– replicó.

–Y se me prometió, realizar un pequeño viaje a Mewni.

–Eso es verdad– dijo Mirsot.

El felino parlante le relato que en ocasiones, algunos miembros de la comisión viajaban a Mewni para realizar ciertos estudios, dependiendo de la contaminación mágica y radiación que estaba en cada rincón. La joven sabía de los registros tomados por los exploradores que visitan la olvidada dimensión pero la radiación que existía había provocado mutaciones en la fauna y flora nativa,causando serios problemas especialmente en determinadas épocas del año donde dicha suciedad provocaba más peligros y se especulaba que Mewni podía ser nuevamente habitada dentro de treinta mil años.

–¿Cómo fue ese desastre?– pregunto Comet. –Digo he leído los informes.

–Solo gritos y desesperación…en lo personal todo fue muy rápido, el paisaje resulta ser muy desolador– contesto.

–¿Y los Kael-Lumitas?– pregunto nuevamente sobre la extinta raza. –Hekapoo dice que eran insoportables, Rhombulus afirma que fueron malvados y Glossy según su opinión un tanto raros.

–Bueno…

Mirsot solo mantuvo cierto silencio antes de poder dar una descripción un tanto más fidedigna. En lo personal no tenía una mala opinión de los extintos seres sino le parecía que la raza era un tanto descarada en ciertos aspectos.

–Para comenzar ellos no demostraban vergüenza en intentar seducir a las mujeres por decirlo, su voraz apetito resultaba algo increíble, su actitud vanidosa que los llevaba a competir entre ellos eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

–No inventes– dijo Comet.

–Lamentablemente el mewmano macho resultaba ser algo más débil físicamente, quizás los Kael-Lumitas por su estilo de vida fueron un tanto más atractivos para las mewmanas…claro que las mujeres Kael-Lumitas igual eran orgullosas y fieras…

–Y alguna mewmana beso a uno de ellos…ya sabes estilo francés, jajaja.

–Bueno una noble mewmana afirmo que beso a uno…– comento. –Quizás fuera por alardear o tal vez decía la verdad de algún modo, según expreso que había sido un beso…como decirlo… "electrizante", esa palabra ocupo y lo señalo como algo bastante placentero esa sensación.

–Jajajaja….¿electrizante?, me parece demasiado de película melosa y con una protagonista cliché– riendo.

–Al menos puedes distinguir la realidad y la fantasía– dijo Mirsot. –Es lamentable.

–¿Qué es lamentable?– pregunto Comet.

–Lamentable que los Kael-Lumitas fueran exterminados, a pesar de sus defectos y esa fanfarronería innata…su exterminio fue un gran pecado– dijo con cierta melancolía.

Comet le pareció que las palabras de Mirsot, guardaban cierto dolor por la pérdida de la enigmática raza. Ella solo había escuchado historias y leído antiguos registros, siempre los imaginaba como seres únicos capaces de romper las reglas a su modo y realizar increíbles proezas.

–Tuvieron que ser fantásticos– comento Comet.

–No– contesto. –Eran únicos en su poder mágico.

Continuando su camino hacia las ruinas y pasando cerca de dos días de viaje, escuchando historias de los Kael-Lumitas.

* * *

 _ **Tres días después.**_

Habían seguido la ruta trazada con ciertos desvíos para dormir o comer algo. Según los cálculos de Mirsot estaban a menos de mil metros del hogar de los Cat-Folk o el clan de los Ojos Destellantes.

El mencionado clan era reconocido por sus habituales peleas contra otros clanes de los Cat-folk, especialmente se mostraban poderosos por residir, en las cercanías de las ruinas dejadas por el imperio mewmano, necesitaba infiltrarse para obtener cierto artefacto de origen mewmano.

–Solo espero que no se den cuenta de ese cubo.

–Ese cubo que menosprecias resulta ser una batería mágica capaz de accionar una antigua nave dimensional de asalto mewmana, por eso debemos recuperarla luego de detectar dicha fuente de poder– comento Mirsot.

–¿Qué posibilidad existe sobre que ellos ya lo estén utilizando?– pregunto Comet.

–50 y 50– replicó Mirsot.

–Tenemos un problema entre manos.

Comet se limito a morderse el labio inferior, tenía un plan en mente pero resultaba ser algo riesgoso y el felino pregunto:

–¿Algo en mente?...

–Bueno, sí pero debo ser capturada– contesto y quitándose el collar donde llevaba el cetro de poder, encargando su cuidado al felino negro. –Solo debes esperar el momento preciso.

–Tengo ese presentimiento que debo verte como eres atrapada fácilmente y esperar ese momento– dijo y viendo a la chica dando un "si" con su cabeza y esa sonrisa de confianza. –Solo espérame…

Mirsot solo se perdió entre los arboles tomando una distancia razonable. Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa y llevando a su hombro su martillo de batalla, su plan resultaba ser sencillo con varios riesgos especialmente por presentarse frente a los Cat-folk.

–¡Máximo esfuerzo!– se dijo.

Su andar demostraba su seguridad por llevar a cabo tan arriesgada maniobra y quizás la más sensata a su parecer. Cuando coloco un pie en la aldea de los Cat-folk que resultaban ser seres parecidos a los gatos con aspecto antropomórficos de las más diversas formas, colores y tamaños.

Ellos con solo ver a la extranjera fueron rodeándola portando ya fueran armas, herramientas y las clásicas antorchas dispuestos a lincharla.

–Creo que me volví popular– pensó Comet.

–¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!– pregunto Cagir, el líder de los Ojos Destellantes.

Resultaba ser un Cat-folk de pelaje blanco, de ojos azules oscuros, musculoso, solo llevaba un par de pantalones con cinturón con hebilla de hierro, tampoco resultaba ser necesario que llevara calzado por cuestiones lógicas y escupiendo al suelo.

–Una mewmana…jejejejej, vienes a nuestra aldea como si nada.

–¿Tú eres?– pregunto Comet.

–Cagir hijo de Cagir– contesto Cagir. –Yo mando en este sitio y no nos gusta los mewmanos.

–A mí me gustan los gatos– replicó Comet. –Pero veo que me odian por ser mewmana, Cagir.

Los Cat-Folk del clan Ojos destellantes, la rodearon por completo dispuesto en atacarla por órdenes de su líder. Debía ser al menos unos 200 miembros del clan contando incluso con niños o niñas que la miraban con desprecio.

Poso su vista hacia las ruinas que estaban a menos de quince metros de donde se encontraba, con su martillo de guerra se mantenía en parte tranquila.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre mocosa?– pregunto Cagir.

–Comet hija de Estrella– respondió Comet. –Yo vengo de la tierra.

–Comet hija de Estrella– dijo Cagir con una sonrisa burlona.

El líder del clan acorto distancia entre ambos, se mostraba demasiado confiando y dijo:

–Tienes dos opciones irte de aquí o pelear conmigo– provocando las carcajadas de sus subordinados.

Comet solo expreso una mueca, estudios a los Cat-folk riendo y tomo una decisión:

–Bueno, ya elegí y es una lástima.

–¿Lástima?– pregunto confundido Cagir.

Fue tan inesperado el golpe dando por Comet con su martillo bautizado "Buen Samaritano", los miembros del clan vieron a su líder volar por los aires y posteriormente terminando al interior de uno de los edificios.

Cagir volvió a presentarse y tambaleándose como si fuera una gelatina andante. Los miembros del clan se quedaron aterrorizados por el golpe, quedando ahora a una distancia algo más prudente, hablo:

–¡Adórenla !...

–¡¿Qué?!– fue el clamor en general.

–¡Está en shock!– dijo Comet. –Quizás dijo…"atrápenla"…– volviendo a golpear a primera docena de Cat-Folk.

Algunos con ver el actuar de la chica decidieron dar un paso al costado.

–Fue bastante fácil en lo personal– se dijo Comet. –Ahora necesito saber sobre cierto asunto.

–¡Muérete!– dijo Cagir.

El líder del clan por segunda vez salió volando por los aires por el "Buen Samaritano" y regresando con una mejor perspectiva del asunto.

–¿Qué quieres?– pregunto Cagir de mala gana.

Por tercera vez, salió volando por los aires y al retornar había cambiado su tono de hablar resultando ser más amable.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– pregunto Cagir.

Comet le explico que era miembro de la comisión de magia y venia a realizar una pequeña inspección a las ruinas colindante, donde se encontraba emplazado el clan. Cagir parecía algo más razonable luego de tres golpes con el martillo de guerra, guiándola personalmente, el resto de los habitantes de la aldea solo se limitaron a ocultar sus sonrisas malintencionadas.

Solo fueron cinco minutos de caminata llegando hasta unos enormes pilares que en el pasado fueron sin duda alguna, las puertas de dicho emplazamiento mewmano. Comet las observo en silencio, admirando el elaborado trabajo de su raza, el líder del clan se mantenía atento a cada movimiento de la chica.

–Dijiste que eras Comet hija de Estrella…¿verdad?– dijo Cagir. –O mejor dicho…Comet Butterfly hija de Estrella Butterfly, descendiente de las emperatrices Butterfly.

La mirada de la chica cambio por completo y él solo necesito accionar la trampa instalada.

–Niña tonta– dijo Cagir con una sonrisa.

Las barras de acero emergieron de la tierra, generando el campo de fuerza que incapacito a la joven.

–De seguro que Mirsot me lo va a reprochar– se dijo.

–Jajaja…Butterfly tonta, acaso vienes por esto– dijo Cagir exhibiendo un cubo del tamaño de un cubo de rubik, de color verde oscuro. El felino continuaba riéndose de la desgracia de la chica. –Jajajaja…sabes algo divertido.

–¿Qué cosa?– pregunto Comet que al extender su mano hacia la barrera, una leve descarga eléctrica la obligo a retirarla.

–Lo descubrimos hace unas semanas y negocie con los Incursores Septarianos, esta fuente de poder nos dará una fuerte suma de dinero…jajaja.

Los Incursores Septarianos resultaban ser antiguos enemigos de los mewmanos. A pesar de vivir vagando por las incontables dimensiones mantenían siendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza para la comisión de magia y desarrollando su propia tecnología a base de la mewmana, la chica con solo oír de los peligrosos enemigos y recordando a su temible líder, Seth.

–Bueno…debo darte crédito– señalo Comet.

–Ni suplicando podrás salir– contesto. –Cuando esos reptiles vengan pienso exigir diez veces lo prometido por darle esta fuente de poder y una Butterfly…jajajaja…seré asquerosamente rico.

–Interesante– dijo Comet con cierto sarcasmo. –Solo existe un detalle.

–¿Cuál?– pregunto Cagir.

–No vengo sola– contesto Comet. –¡Ahora Mirsot!– grito.

El felino mágico que se había separado de la joven, logro infiltrarse a la aldea por un acceso apenas vigilado y siguiendo los pasos de Comet. Ahora sobre uno de los pilares arrojando el cetro de poder de las emperatrices Butterfly a la actual dueña. Comet había notado que los generadores del campo de fuerza, solo cubría hasta una altura de dos metros y teniendo el único acceso para salir o entrar.

Entre sus manos su cetro de poder solo necesito activarlo y fusionarlo con su martillo de guerra.

–Te presento al Buen Samaritano– dijo Comet que solo necesito agitar su arma.

–Demonios…sin duda dejara marca– se dijo Cagir.

Por medio de su arma genero una ola mágica que arraso por completo las ruinas dejadas por los mewmanos. Desplegó sus alas, Mirsot se movió rápidamente aferrándose a la espalda de la chica y Cagir fue atraído por una látigo mágico generado por la propia Comet, recuperando la pequeña fuente de energía.

El líder del clan de los Ojos Destellantes observaba anonadado, las ruinas de los mewmanos y sus esperanzas se desvanecían por completo. La chica lo dejo con los demás Cat-Folk que miraban las ruinas en desaparecer por el devastador ataque mágico y maldiciéndola.

–Me las va a pagar, Butterfly– dijo Cagir siendo dejado con su gente y viendo a la chica alejarse.

Comet sostuvo en su mano derecha aquel insignificante objeto capaz de hacer funcionar una nave dimensional mewmana. Lo estudio minuciosamente y le parecía demasiado peligroso considerando ciertas opciones pero debía regresar a la tierra y hablarlo con su madre, Estrella Butterfly.

Mirsot ladeo la cabeza por el cubo y lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a la joven Butterfly.

–Es tiempo de regresar– indicó Comet. Lanzando un último vistazo donde se encontraban los Cat-folk.

Cagir junto a los miembros de su clan contemplaron las llamas que cubrían, las ruinas mewmanas, y el sentimiento de venganza había germinado en todos ellos, perdiendo la gran oportunidad de ganar una fuerte suma de dinero y conseguir tecnología de los Incursores Septarianos.

–Comet Butterfly…debe pagar y sin importar los años pero nos vengaremos– fueron los pensamientos de Cagir.

* * *

 **Continuara en el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores. Espero que disfrutaran de esta primera parte espero tener pronto la segunda parte, como mencione al comienzo esto fue una parte introductoria para la segunda parte regresando a la época actual.**

 **Por esta ocasión dejare los reviews y en la siguiente actualización los responderé pero agradezco a Sugar, MarcoSketcher y Hina 590 como todos aquellos lectores que siguen mi historia.**

 **En la próxima actualización retomaremos los sucesos en el tiempo actual de la historia, básicamente era presenta como surge ese "resentimiento", o venganza que vendrá por parte de los Cat-folk.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutara, nos vemos pronto.  
**


End file.
